Three Swords vs Many
by AnnaHD1784
Summary: Her life was as normal as any girl's life could get on an island in the East Blue. Then one day, pirates came, raiding her village, and capturing her. While she was determined to escape, she never thought she'd get help, especially help from someone who could turn her life into a whirlwind. OC story.
1. Pirates!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**A/N My first FanFiciton! I'm excited! Please, if you read this, review or send me a PM!**

"Hey, Mama!" I called, opening the door to our cottage. "We're home!" I walked into the kitchen, expecting Mama to be there. Instead, I was greeted with silence. I dumped my fishing net, full of fish and mussels, on the table. Papa opened the door behind me, arms full of the gear we used to catch the fish wiggling on the table.

"Do you know where Mama is?" I asked him.

"No," he shook his head in bewilderment. "Is she not here?" He looked around at the empty kitchen and the living room on the other side of the walls. "Kazumi!" he called.

A slight woman with a bandana keeping her hair back and a muddy apron around her waist came towards us from the back garden. Raising two fingers to her lips, she kissed them and touched the top of the door frame. She bustled in, greeting us.

"Ah, you're back already, good. I'm sorry if lunch will be a little late, I got caught up doing other things." I could see worry lines in her forehead rippling away like water as she spoke.

"What's the matter?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, nothing," Mama waved away the question, already bustling around, preparing the fish. "One of our cows is sick, that's all. She ate something, the silly creature. I had to feed her calf another sows milk leastwise he get it too."

"Oh no!" I gasped. Our family made our money from our dairy products. Having one less cow could be disastrous. "I might be able to cure her. You know how good I am with medicine." Without waiting for an answer, I grabbed my medicine bag and headed out the door.

"TAKARA! DON'T YOU DARE RUN OUT OF THAT DOOR!" Mama shrieked. I skidded to a halt and whipped around.

"Why the hell not?" I asked, totally confused.

"Ritual! Don't you know by now never to pass through a door without paying respect?!"

I rolled my eyes. I didn't have time for mama's superstitions. Ever since I can remember, she has taught me her beliefs and expected me to follow them.

"I'll do it when I get back, okay? The poor cow might be worse off than we think." I dashed out the door, deaf to her words of my bad fortune following me.

I ran to the barn and found the creature. I could tell it was her because she had no food in her trough and her calf was tied up outside her stall. I opened the door and started doing an inspection on the poor thing. Finally concluding that there was nothing to do but let the plant go through her digestive system, I gave her fresh hay and mixed a pain killer in her water.

I walked past the pasture on the way back to the cottage, laughing as two calves head butted each other. Shielding my eyes from the sun, I looked up to the top of the hill where our cottage stood facing north. To the east of us was the sea, and to the west was the village we were connected to. Behind our land was forest. As far as our village could tell, the forest covered the whole south part of the island. When standing on the roof of our cottage, I could see the ocean on either side of me. The north was covered in hills that ended at a cliff dropping to sea. Sighing happily, I walked up the hill and kissing the top of the door frame, I let myself in.

Mama glared at me from the corner of her eye. "You should have apologized when you let yourself in."

I rolled my eyes and caught Papa's eye. He just smiled at me, sharpening and polishing his knife at the table. "Mama, its a door. It doesn't know the difference."

Mama slammed a pot down and turned around to glare at me, hands on her hips. "Fine. Fine! If you want to have ill luck and be captured be pirates, it's by all means fine with me! You should know that you are putting your father and I in danger as well!"

I had heard it all before, except for one part. Barely able to control my laughter, I managed to choke out, "Pirates? Me, captured by pirates?" I raised my eyebrows.

Papa started roaring with infectious laughter and Mama and I had no choice but to join in. Still chuckling, I took a pile of seaweed and started washing it. "Well, Mama, if I'm captured by pirates, I'll come back with many great fish recipes, okay?"

The woman just shook her head, smiling.

Little did we know at the time that some joking around could predict a pretty gray future.

"ATTACK! ATTAAAAAACK! PIRATES! HELP!"

I woke to the dreaded call and jerked up in bed, grabbing my knife. I hurridly put on my knife belt, sticking two more knives in it. Skidding out of my room, and seeing Papa doing the same, we locked eyes and nodded once, running out the door. I almost ran into the little boy that had yelled outside our door.

"Are they already here?" Papa asked.

The messenger nodded, and took off running towards the village. Following him, we ran through town and came to the water front on the other side of the island. The chief of the village was there, trying to negotiate with a monstrous man. I saw at least 200 others behind him or on the boat. Walking silently to the back of the crowd of villagers, walking just far enough into a man's eyesight so he wouldn't jump, I whispered, "Know their name?"

"The Gold Leaf Pirates," he murmured back. "Their boat is painted in gold leaf. They can use it to blind their opponent if in correct sunlight."

"Stupid pirates. Why didn't they attack in sunlight then?"

"I don't know. Better for us though if it comes to that."

"Which it probably will. I'm calling the Marine."

"I think someone already is. If you go to check, may luck be with you. Don't get caught."

"I don't plan to." Melting into the shadows, I slipped into the main building. Daichi, the chief's right hand, was trying to get ahold of the Marine.

"Any luck?" I asked.

He looked up and sighed, looking grim. "Not yet. There's a huge price on the captain's head. We're in trouble." He pushed a Wanted poster across the desk to me.

Picking it up, I let out a low whistle. "We could use 48 million berries."

Daichi glared at me. "This isn't about money! The bigger the price, the more dangerous he is!"

"I know, I know. If you think about it though, I don't think he's all that smart. I mean, one of their main weapons is sunlight. Yet they choose to come in the middle of the night! This pirate might just be all brute strength. We can outsmart him with brains."

"He might have a right hand man who does all the thinking for him."

"You always think on the dark side of things, Daichi! So what if he has smart guy on board, he can't make decisions on the spot in battle!"

You just said the captain was all brut-!" He never got to finish his sentence because sounds of yelling and metal on metal filled the air.

"Gotta go!" I yelled, running out the door. "Keep trying to contact the Marines!" Rushing into the chaos, I jumped onto one man, stabbing him in the back with a knife. He lashed out, grabbing my ankle. Kicking him in between the legs, I slit his throat. A strong, beefy hand closed around my neck and lifted me into the air. I took another knife from my belt and stabbed his sides from behind me. The man had moved out of my way, however, and I ended up stabbing my own arms. I choked from pain and lack of air. The pirate chuckled.

"I like you, girlie. I might just keep you." My eyes widened. I didn't like the sound of that at all. I aimed a kick for his stomach or lower, not getting it quite accurate as I couldn't see him. I managed to aim a weak blow in his stomach. I would've groaned had I have enough air.

"I've had enough of your irritating, weak attempts," the pirate growled. He connected his fist with my temple. Just before I passed out, I saw my friends scattered on the ground, blood everywhere. I blacked out to cruel, horrible, triumphant laughter.


	2. A Short Term Friendship

**I know the characters don't have the best grammar. That's intentional.**

** Enjoy!**

** I do not own One Piece.**

**I would like to say thanks to EchoingBreeze for betaing and reviewing my first two chapters!**

I woke up, my head throbbing. I tried to sit up but got so dizzy I crashed back onto the floor. Deciding to take in my surroundings from on the ground, I registered that I was laying on a cold, metal floor. I listened for sounds, and heard thumping of boots and rowdy yells. The metal carried those sounds well to my ear. Besides smelling metal, I also had the smells of sweat, dirt, blood, and sake in my nose. I opened my eyes again. Looking at metal bars, I saw the hallway with another room across from me. I groaned internally.

"Well, its better to be in jail than in that pirates bed," I thought, and immediately regretted it. Shuddering violently at the thought, I almost cried from terror. "Now've you jinxed it!" I sat up, and slowly crawled to the back right corner of my cell, my back against metal walls.

"Takara," I mentally scolded myself. "Now is not the time to take all of Mama's superstitions seriously! Not now, when you've never paid heed to them in your life! Think! There's gotta be a way outta here! The walls and floor are metal, so what? All that means is that you can't break your way into another cell or the ocean, as, judging from how rocky it is, this is surely the bottom of the boat. You're gonna have to wait until someone come to give you food, then attack 'em."

I sighed outwardly, thinking about the first part of my conversation to myself. What are Mama and Papa doing now? Are they even alive? No, don't think about that. Of course they are alive. I hope they are not worried. I'm fine, right? Why did the Gold Leaf Pirate leave me alive? I hope it's not for their enjoyment. Shuddering again, I padded myself down, realizing I didn't have my knives on me. While not surprised, I was irritated. Do they have to make life hard for their prisoners? I laughed bitterly at the thought.

The man in the jail cell across from me looked up at the sound of my laugh. "You awake, then? I was thinking you was dead."

I shook my head, startled. The man seemed to be in his middle 20's. His light brown hair had grown long from lack of cutting it. He looked very thin and his skin had a touch of gray in it, probably from the lack of sunlight.

"Just unconscious," I answered him. "How long have I been out, do ya reckon?"

The man scratched his whiskery chin. "Hard to say down here, ya know? I'd say a good 12 hours, judging from when they come down to give us our on'y meal. That's the on'y sense of time you have down here."

I cursed and folded my arms, almost immediately unfolding them again. My hands were covered in blood, and my upper arms were throbbing painfully. I cursed again for forgetting the wound I inflicted upon myself last night.

"You're bleedin'," the man said, unhelpfully.

"I got that, thanks," I growled, glaring at him. For the first time, I noticed that my shirt was stained with blood, and the floor I was laying on was covered in it, too. "No wonder I felt lightheaded when I woke up," I grumbled. Grabbing the end of my pants leg, I started ripping up the fabric. By the time I was done wrapping both arms, my pants had transformed into shorts, ending just above the knee.

I slumped down and fell back asleep, wanting my arms to heal as fast as possible so I could get outta here.

I woke to sounds of chaos. Jerking up, I wildly looked around. Pirates were walking along the halls, gold swords, spears, or javelins in hand. "What are they doing?" I thought, slightly panicked. A pirate stopped at my door, leering at me. I looked down. Unlocking my door, he walked in and pushed the tip of his sword into my throat, drawing beads of blood.

"And hello to you too," I droned. I couldn't help it.

"Watch your mouth," the pirate growled, pushing the tip in harder, "or I might just not give you your daily meal."

"Oh, so that's what they're doing," I thought. I didn't respond, but I looked into the leering pirate's face defiantly.

He set the plate on the floor and advanced towards me in what he thought was a menencing manner. Mostly he just looked like a duck waddling. "I don't know why they let you live last night, and I don't care. As soon as I get permission to kill you, I'll be all over you like a cat and mouse. And don't you forget it!"

I just raised my eyebrows, as he retreated. "We'll see about that," I thought, as he gave me one last contempt glance before stalking away.

I looked at the plate the pirate had set down and wrinkled my nose in disgust. On the plate there was a hunk of almost completely moldy bread. I ripped of the outside and ate the inside, which was mostly mold free. I saw the man across from me eating the whole thing. When he saw me watching him, he said,

"You're soon gonna learn not to be squeamish about things like mold and bugs," he said.

I almost choked. "Bugs?"

He nodded. "In the meat. By the way, why are you here?"

"Got captured when they raided my village," I said shortly. "You?"

"I snuck onto this ship a few months ago, trying to steal their treasure when they were on land in a tavern. Unfortunely, they left a few guards behind. What's your name by the way?"

I raised my eyebrows, a little suspicious. I'm not naïve enough to go around telling anyone my name. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

The man chuckled. "Oh come on. If we're going to be stuck on this thing for a while, we might as well know each others names."

"You mean you plan to escape?" I asked, quickly.

"Doesn't everyone?" he said. "Now, stop getting off topic. My name is Juro."

I grinned. "pleased to meet you, Juro," I said in my most pompous manner. "I'm Takara."

For the next five or so days, I did little except sleep, flip the bandages over when needed, eat, and talk to Juro. Every day, the same pirate came to give me food and threaten to kill me. I started to watch him closely when he came, trying to notice little flaws he had that I could use against him when it came time to attack and escape.

"You know," I said the fifth day to Juro, "It might have been wiser to have tried to escape on the second day. I just seem to be getting weaker from the lack of food, and good food at that."

Juro looked up from the bread he was knawing on. "You didn't because you wanted your arms to heal. How are they?"

I stretched them out and started doing my arm exercises while I spoke. "They're almost better. I don't think the wounds will open if I fight someone," I said thoughtfully, inspecting the scars. "How good are you in combat?"

"Couldn't do it to save my life," he answered.

"Well," I said dryly, "That's the thing about combat. You either can or can't. If you can't, you die. What about escaping? You mentioned you were a thief."

"Ah, see now you've hit somethin' I'm good at," Juro grinned.

"Good, we'll make an excelent team if you agree to help me."

"And just what are you planning to do?"

I glared at him. "Juro, don't be an idiot. You know perfectly well what I'm planning."

"Alright, alright, Keep your hair on. I agree."

Narrowing my eyes, I said, "Here's what we do. I'll keep the guy that gives me food everyday talking, so that most of the other pirates are gone. Knocking him unconscious, I'll take his sword – geez, it'd be a lot better if he handled knives instead, and his keys, and unlock you. I might have to take down some pirates if there are still any I the hall first though. You plan the escape route."

"And then what are we going to do? Take down every pirate and take over the ship? I don't think so."

"No," I said irritated. "We're going to wait to escape until were anchored by land," I said, as though it was obvious.

"This plan has a lotta flaws," Juro sighed.

"Well then, think up one yourself, Master of Plans," I shot back, crossing my arms and scowling at him.

Juro actually did think about it for 10 minutes before admitting defeat. "Okay, we'll go with this plan," he sighed. Muttering under his breath, he said, "I hope we make it out of here alive."

I scowled at him, showing him that I had heard. He was really starting to tick me off with his lack of confidence in me. I sat there mutinous, until my curiosity finally got the better of me.

"So, have you thought up an escape route, Master of Plans?" I added spitefully, just to show him that he wasn't forgiven.

Ignoring my mockery, he said, "I think so, yup. A quite good one too, if I do say so myself," Juro added, grinning at me.

I bared my teeth at him and ignored him. Juro laughed at me, saying, "Ah, Takara, the ignorant bliss of being young!"

"You don't know what I've been through! You can't say I'm ignorant!" I shot back at him in anger. In truth, I've had a good life, but how was he suppose to know that? He can't just say that with no way of knowing!

My statement effectivly shut him up. For a moment, anyway. He looked at me in horror. "Takara, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean -"

"Really? Then what did you mean?" I demanded.

"I – I meant... I mean -"

"Oh, just shut up already!"

He oblidged. It was well into the night before either of us talked to each other again. The ship was silent except for the rats scurrying around. I could hear the sound of the other prisoners' sleeping breaths. Into the darkness, I whispered,

"Juro?"

For a few moments there was silence. Then to my relief, "Takara?"

"I – I just want to say I'm sorry. For getting mad at you. Nothing's happened in my life for me to be mentally scarred like I was suggesting. I was only mad. Sorry." My voice had dropped so that it could barely be heard.

We sat there in silence, and I was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable by the minute. Finally Juro said, "Thank you, Takara. For telling me this. However, I can't trust you now. You're on your own."

I could detect no trace of anger in his words, only regret and sadness. I bowed my head. It was no less than I expected. It still hurt to hear the words, though, as part of me was hoping for everything to be well again. I sighed softly and said the last words I would ever say to him. "I understand."

Everything was silent, a terrible silence, guilt washed through my stomach me like a wave. I rolled over onto my stomach, and laid my head on my arms, hoping to get some sleep. I was almost asleep when -

BOOOOOM!


	3. Escape

**I do not own One Piece**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I sat up so quickly, the blood rushed from my head. Standing up dizzily, I tried to make out the yelling, issuing from above me. Unfortunately, all I could make out were muffled yells. When the first cannon fired, I jumped so high, my head slammed against the low ceiling of my jail cell.

"Shit," I muttered, rubbing my head.

Still listening, I heard rushing feet coming closer and, for the first time, make out the yelled words.

"Protect the prisoners! Don't let them escape! Kill anyone who tries to free them!"

Two pirates barged into the prisoners' hallway, and stood at either end, keeping guard. Most of the prisoners were on their feet, yelling at the pirates, asking what the hell was going on. I yelled at the pirate closest to me. My cell was at one end of the hallway; only one cell stood in between me and the door.

"What's happening?!" I screamed at the pirate, both hands on the bars, face pressed to them.

"There is an attack." The pirate turned around and grinned nastily at me, showing a row of gold teeth. "As soon as we hit the coast, three bounty hunters attacked us. Don't worry though, lass. You're not goin' anywhere. And if one o' the men tries to free you, not only will he end up dead, but you, too." He turned his back on me, cackling.

I ground my teeth in frustration. This was not going as planned! We finally sailed to land, but not only are the pirates most certainly _not _going to feed us, we are being attacked as well! I didn't doubt the pirate's promise to kill the men if they tried to free us either. But why would they, anyway? They are probably all busy fighting the pirates on the deck. They don't give a damn about us! _Three _bounty hunters, attacking a ship holding a least 200 pirates! What are they thinking?! Are they crazy?!

I paced my tiny cell, trying to think of a plan to escape, now. My head pounding because of the noise above, I came up with one. I eyed the gold-teethed pirate for a minute, searching his person. My eyes finally landed what I was searching for. Grinning cockily, I yelled,

"Oi! Pirate! Get over here!"

Juro, who had been watching the chaos with an almost bored expression, looked up at me fearfully. I ignored him; I couldn't face him. The pirate whipped around a lumbered towards me, golden spear raised. Pushing it through the bars, he aimed it at my neck. I stood my ground, facing him defiantly. I could have moved back, out of his spear's reach, but that was not part of my plan. Casually, my hands slipped lower on the bars, level with his waist.

"Watch your tongue, girlie, or I might not need the bounty hunters to come down here to have an excuse to slit your throat."

He pushed his spear into my neck, forcing my head upward. Although I could not see what I was doing, my practiced hands fingered his belt so lightly he could not feel my touch over his gold plated armor. When my fingers brushing against the objects I was looking for, I quickly removed them from his belt, and a knife while I was at it. The pirate was still threatening me.

"What a pretty little thing you are," he sneered. "Too bad you have such a foul mouth. I'll have to punished you for it."

His free hand went down to his belt, to grab his keys. His hands closed around empty air. He looked down, bewildered. Without putting any weight on the spear, my hand closed around it, close to the point.

"Looking for these?" I asked, holding up the keys.

"Why you -!" The pirate growled in rage.

In a flash, my hand tugged the spear out of the pirate's loose grip. Turning it around, I jabbed the pirate in the eye. The man was on the floor before he knew what was happening, howling in pain.

"that should keep him occupied for a while," I said grimly, unlocking my door from the inside.

The other pirate, guarding the opposite door, had come hurtling towards me. I stepped out of my jail cell, a knife in one hand, the gold spear in the other. I lowered my stance, bracing myself. The pirate's sword was pointed straight at me as he ran, howling. As he jumped over his fallen comrade, he stumbled a little, giving me just enough time to nimbly attack him. I jumped over the sword, thrusting the spear into his face. The pirate dodged my attack, the spear barely grazing his cheek. I turned, facing him once more. The pirate was leering at me, in an almost satisfied way.

If you think I'm going to die tonight, pirate, I thought, you're wrong. I ran at him again, ducking under his flying sword. I could feel the air produced by the sword wizz above my head, making my hair flow. I kicked him in between the legs, hard. However, as he doubled over, his sword cracked against the top of my already lumpy skull. I gritted my teeth in pain, salty tears drip into my cuts. I felt blood drip down my face, crusting clumps of hair together. I stabbed my knife into his chest, only for it to scrape along his armor, sounding like nails on certain kinds of rocks you find along the beach. The pirate grunted and caught my side with his sword; I was too slow to dodge it.

"You've fought a good battle, girl, but in the end, it's futile," the pirate said heavily.

Yeah, right, I thought, and aimed another blow at his neck with my knife. This time, my blow caught him, but only enough to make him mad.

"Alright," he growled. "Playtime's over."

"It's been over for a long time, now," I answered. "Where've you been?"

I placed a well aimed kick on his arm, effectively making him drop his sword. The sound it made as it clattered onto the floor foretold his doom. I could see it in his face. I grinned at him. I couldn't help it. I knew it was mean, grinning at him when he was scared he was going to die, but he has caused me so much trouble. A couple more thrusts of my knife and I had him on his knees. He looked up at me, his eyes pleading. I ground my teeth in annoyance.

"You're lucky I'm so nice," I growled. I punched the side of his head, my fist colliding with his temple. He slumped to the ground, unconscious. I looked at the two pirates on the floor, the first one still clutching his eye, now twitching like an insect.

I sucked my breath inward. I had expected him to be up and as mad as a bull right now. I didn't mean for it to caused that much damage. I think I punched into his brain. I felt guilty, but had no time to do anything about it. I had to get out of here. I looked over at Juro, but he stood there, facing me defiantly. His eyes dared me to free him. I sighed, but knew nothing would change his mind. He had been hurt worse than I thought. I looked at the other prisoners, all of who had there faces pressed against their cell's bars, wonderment and hope in their faces.

Feeling uncomfortable, I said into the silent hallway, excluding the noise from above, "Okay, who can fight?"

A little less than half raised their hands. I unlocked all the prisoners, even Juro, though without looking at him. "Now, those who fight with weapons, arm yourselves," I directed, pointing at the two fallen pirates. Handing my spear to a man, I said, "Everyone, follow me. We have to get outta here. We'll sneak onto land, hopefully unnoticed by the fighting pirates. Only fight when you need to. The pirates are fighting three bounty hunters." Wow, those three are putting up quite a fight. I can't believe they aren't dead yet, I thought, as we opened the door and crept down the hall, ever wary. I opened one door that had light peeping out from under it. I was immediately attacked by a pirate guard. However, before I could even lift a finger, my crew chopped him up, eager to prove their worth. The second pirate came, and the party did the same to him, too. I looked inside the room and groaned.

"We weren't the only prisoners," I announced, looking at the hallway full of jail cells. I turned and handed the keys to a woman. "Okay, change of plans. We're gonna have to split up. Those who can't fight, unlock all the prisoners, hopefully those keys work. Make sure you get all the prisoners on the ship, not just the ones in this hallway. Everyone who can, come with me to the deck. We have to beat these pirates, once and for all. There are too many of us to escape unnoticed now. Five of you who can fight, stay here. We need your protection against guards." I pointed to the dead pirates at my feet as an example. "When unlocking the prisoners, ask them who can fight and tell them to arm themselves. See you on deck." I turned with my split up crew and headed up the stairs leading to the deck.

**A/N I had originally planned for this ****battle to be all one chapter, but as I wrote it, it turned out to be**_** really **_**long! So I had to cut in into half. So that was your regular length chapter, and the next one still might be longer than usual (anywhere from 1500 words to 2000. I try to make chapters at least 1500).**

**Thanks for reading! I'd really appreciate reviews!**


	4. Devil Fruit

**I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

I paused when I opened the door. All hell had broke loose. Blood was everywhere. Motionless bodies were strewn across the deck. I advanced onto the deck, eyeing all the battles still taking place. There were three, two on the main deck, one above on the quarter deck. All the remaining pirates were on the main deck, fighting what looked like two men. The two battles had somewhat merged, the circles of pirates surrounding the men had formed into one a bigger one, the men in the middle. The fight on the quarter deck, and above our heads, was between the captain of the Gold Leaf Pirates and a bounty hunter. The massive captain was armed to the teeth with gold armor and weapons. He kept laughing at the bounty hunter's fruitless attempts to harm him. The bounty hunter was tall and his arms bulged with muscles as he swung his two – no, _three_ swords as the captain.

"He's gonna get himself ripped to shreds," someone whispered. A correct statement, the hunter already was injured in several places.

"Has he got no brain?" another asked, almost in awe. "Taking on the captain alone."

"Roger, he's strong. Look at his arms and the power of his swings! Too bad they are not effective."

"We need to fight the others," I hissed. "Not the captain!"

"What? Are you crazy, girl? He's gonna get himself killed!" someone protested.

"No, he's not," I answered, frustrated for stating the obvious. "He may look badly hurt, but if you look at him closely, he's not any more affected by his wounds than he is his sword sheaths knocking against his legs. You can tell by the way he moves and stands."

My crew squinted, looking closely. "I don't see it," one man protested stubbornly.

"Fine," I snapped, my patience gone. "Then you can go and help the him. But don't blame me for not stopping you when you're all cut up in a second from that captain. I don't think the swordsman is going to thank you either for stepping in. Your just going to be one more thing in the way that he needs to protect."

I turned and glared at my party, silently daring for arguments. None came. Satisfied, I said, "Let's go clobber them!"

I ran into the fray, my crew following closely behind. The pirates were caught off guard from not only being attacked from behind but from people they weren't expecting as well. The first wave went down easily; pirates fell right and left. As the pirates turned and readied themselves though, I knew the second attack wouldn't go down so easily.

"Wait a mo'," one pirate said, facing us. His jaw was covered in metal, keeping his bottom row of golden teeth in place. "Aren't those some of the prisoners?"

"I think your right, Metal Jaws. How'd they get out?" another pirate asked.

"Don't call me that!"

I gritted my teeth, ignoring the pirates' pointless argument. I _hate _when people talk about me like I'm not there. I have a rather long list of pet peeves. I attacked again, aiming my knife for the underside of a pirate's chin. It was one of his only unarmed places on his body, besides his face, and he could see my attack more if I aimed for his face. I thrust my knife so sharply into his chin, my knife went through the bottom of his mouth. He tried to howl in pain, but that only opened the wound more. I pulled the knife out of the pirate's chin, my left hand covered in his warm, sticky blood. As the pirate slumped to the ground, one of his comrades noticed me and kicked me to the ground without warning.

"You think you can defeat us?" he shouted. "Well you're wrong! I'll show you!"

My eyes narrowed, and my leg shot up, trying to hit him in between the legs. The pirate, however, slammed into my leg with his sword, making my leg hit the ground. As I looked at the pirate from the ground, my back twisted from my leg, I knew that this pirate was both stronger and smarter than the other four pirates I had fought this evening.

I stood up and threw myself at him. I aimed my knife for his side and fist for his chin. The pirate dodged my side attack easily, grinning. However, the smirk was wiped off his face when my fist caught it's mark, effectively snapping his head back. In turn, he kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying backwards into a pile of barrels.

As I got up, pushing barrels of what smelled like sake and fish, my hand brushed against something soft. Looking, it appeared to be fruit. I grinned. This is just what I need, I thought, food and sugar. This'll keep me going and alive. Grabbing the fruit, I shoved it into my mouth, swallowing it in two bites. I sighed, disappointed. Does nothing taste good on ships? They can even ruin what appeared to be fresh fruit. Oh well, sugar is sugar.

"Oh, girlie," the pirate called in a taunting, sing-song voice. "Come out come out wherever ya are. We haven't got all day, ya know."

Growling, I stood up, glaring daggers at the pirate. He chuckled, launching himself at me. I tried to step side his attack, but I was still surrounded by barrels. I tripped over one, landing sprawled on my back. I sat up quickly, scooting myself against the wall, having no room or time to stand up. The pirate slowly advanced on me, taking a dagger out of his belt.

As he advanced on me, his dagger pointed at my stomach, I hoped the side of the ship would spontaneously collapse, allowing me to tumble in the water, safe from the chaos. My back arched, my head pushed even harder against the side in panic. My brain kept thinking wild thoughts, as he crept closer. I could swim to shore and get help from a nearby town, I thought franticly. I felt the tip of the dagger on my bare stomach; my shirt had ridden up. All I want, more than anything, is for the dagger to go past me, I thought desperately, squeezing my eyes shut, just as the pirate plunged his dagger into my stomach.

I screamed instinctively but felt no pain. Instead, I heard the pirate screaming in shock. Opening my eyes, I found the pirate's face inches away from my own. Disbelief, shock, and was that -_fear_? Yes, there was definitely fear etched in his face, alright. He kept looking from his empty hands to my stomach. Confused, I sat up and pulled my shirt up to examine my stomach. I was in a much too dire situation to care that the pirate was watching. I dropped my shirt, screaming in shock. I had seen the dagger embedded on my skin, like a _tattoo. _The tip was pointing straight down at my belly button, the hilt up on my ribcage, nearing my bra. I looked up at the pirate for an explanation. The pirate had yelled again when he saw the dagger a second time, but this time, from anger.

The pirate closed his hand against my throat, and hauled me onto my feet. Dragging me, he walked up the stairs to the quarter deck, where the tall bounty hunter and the captain of the Gold Leaf Pirates were still battling.

"Captain!" the pirate hollered.

"What is it, Nero?" the captain bellowed, aiming a strike at the bounty hunter's head. "Make it quick! I'm busy if you can't tell!"

The pirate thrust me forward, still keeping a firm grip on my neck. "This girl ate the Tat-Tat Fruit we had on deck!"

The captain stopped dead and slowly turned around to face Nero in an almost dreamlike state, earning a blow on the head from the bounty hunter.

Snapping out of it, he turned to the bounty hunter again. "Hey, can we finish this in a minute?"

I rolled my eyes. Pirates are soo stupid! Does he really think someone who wants to kill him is going to stop just because he asked? I think that blow on the head addled his brain. The bounty hunter shrugged, to my utter surprise.

"Sure, whatever you want. I'm still going to kill you one way or another. It doesn't really matter to me when." The bounty hunter put two of his three swords back in their sheaths and leaned against the rail, looking almost utterly bored.

The captain grinned. "You keep telling yourself that, boy."

I gaped at the hunter, choking on some nonexistent breath. He stared right back at me, his face deadpan. The captain and Nero were talking to each other, paying no attention to us.

"Are you _crazy_?" I managed to splutter through Nero's iron hold on my neck.

"No," the hunter replied.

"Then – then why the hell-?" I couldn't get the words out. Frankly, I couldn't even fathom why this man was doing this.

The hunter just looked at me blandly. "What?"

My patience cracked with this idiotic guy. "You just let him go off, saying you'll finish the fight later!" I screamed at him. "You put your weapons away and stand there almost completely unguarded! Do you even understand pirates, you idiot?! He's not gonna finish the fight! He's gonna slip away and save his own neck! That's what pirates are like! They -!" I coughed as Nero's hold tightened once more, cutting off all air. He pulled me in between him and the captain.

"Don't you ever say that Captain Kin would run away from a fight, you bitch," Nero said venomously. "I think it's you who doesn't understand pirates. We take our fights seriously!" That was the most ridiculous statement I've ever heard in my life. 'we take our fights seriously.'

"If you had any common sense in you, you wouldn't be fighting in the first place!" I shot back.

"Hypocrite," snarled Nero. "If I remember correctly, it was you and some other prisoners that attacked us in the first place! We only fought back defensively."

He got me there. "We wouldn't have been on this ship to attack you if you hadn't gone and captured us!" I've got a quick tongue.

"Yo-," began Nero furiously, but he never finished as Captain Kin interjected.

"Stop it, you two," he commanded. We both fell silent. "You are not here interrupting my fight to argue your views. Did you or did you not eat the Devil Fruit, girl?"

"How was I suppose to know it was a -Devil Fruit did you say?" I asked, almost whined.

Kin turned to Nero, asking, "How did you know she ate it?"

Nero lifted up my shirt, showing the dagger. Kin growled; I yelled.

"Oi, pervert! You can't just go lifting up shirts when you feel like it!" I said, furious. "I could've done it myself if you told me to, ya know!"

Kin grabbed my wrists, smiling nastily. "You know what happens to people who eat other people's property?"

"No," I said sarcastically. "Enlighten me."

"They get thrown overboard!" He dragged me over to the side of the boat. I followed him, not wanting to be dragged again. I didn't bother telling him that I could swim, and that we're right next to shore. He swung me over the side of the ship letting my body dangle from his hands, as he held onto my wrists. Leaning over more, he said, "I'll enlighten you one more thing. People who eat the Devil Fruit can't swim." My eyes widened, just as he let go.

* * *

**A/N The next chapter will be the last for this battle! Enjoy! **

**Please leave a review! It means a ton! I love to know what people think of my story.**


	5. Bounty Hunters

**I do not own One Piece**

**A/N This is my longest chapter yet! Almost 2600 words! Enjoy!**

* * *

I fell, screaming. I stretched my hands out to the side of the ship, trying to grab onto something. I stuck my feet over my head, so I wouldn't hit the water as quickly. Miraculously, my hands touched the side of the boat. They tried to soak up the boat, but couldn't, so I stuck to the boat like a tree frog. My legs were still lifted above my head; it took a lot of energy to do so. This Devil Fruit power thing is so _weird_! I thought.

I tried to connect my feet to the boat, too, but somehow, it wouldn't work. However, when I tried my forehead, it connected straight away. Huh, I thought, intrigued. Perhaps it only works when my skin touches an object. A few more tests showed that my hypothesis was correct. Kicking off my shoes and socks, I started climbing up the side of the boat. It was confusing, tiring work. I had to will one hand to release it's grip while making sure that my other hand stayed embedded in the side of the ship. Getting the hang of it after a few near misses, I stealthily climbed up the side of the boat and peeped over the edge.

Kin and the bored faced bounty hunter were at it again, but the bounty hunter's two partners and the former prisoners had defeated almost all of Kin's crew. I noticed that there was quite a crowd watching and cheering them on. I guessed that they were the rest of the prisoners who could not fight.

Climbing over the side, I sat on the edge, observing the fights. Deciding neither fight needed help, although the dull faced bounty hunter and Kin looked like they were going to run each other to the ground, I strode over to the group of cheering people. At first, I kept willing my feet not to embed themselves in the floor but soon realized that it was not necessary. Only when I wished to soak up an object do I need to concentrate.

"Everyone alright?" I asked the group at large. After assuring me that they were, the thank yous began. Feeling uncomfortable, I accepted them.

"So, what are you going to do after you get off this ship?" I asked them.

"Settle in this village if they let me," one man shrugged.

"I've got to get back to my family," one woman said nervously, wringing her hands. Another man nodded his head in agreement.

"Gonna go abroad and search for a place to settle down," a man wrapped an arm around his signifigent other. She smiled up at him, grabbing the hand dangling over her shoulder.

"Join the Marine!" a different man shouted, thrusting his fist in the air. A shout from others in agreement with him produced a huge discusion between the whole group.

I smiled contently, hands on my hips. Looking to my left, I saw Kin on his knees, at the mercy of the tall bounty hunter. Kin swiped at the bounty hunter's ankles, making him step back, giving Kin enough time to stand back up. Ok, I thought, not so much at his mercy then.

Turning around, every pirate was down or in a huddle, guarded by one of the two other bounty hunters. There was only one other pirate besides Kin still standing, his right hand man, Nero. Nero and the last bounty hunter were battling, each to the death. Smirking, I turned back to the group, only to whip around at the sound of a yell.

"Girl, watch out!" the last bounty hunter shouted, running towards me. Nero had escaped his fight momentarily and was flying towards me, dagger in hand. I tried to duck and aim at kick at his stomach, allowing him to fly off the side of the boat, but my body was too weary from my previous battles in the night to execute it quickly enough. The dagger was embedded in my side before anyone could react. Screaming in pain, I crashed to the ground. I blacked out to Nero's head rolling off his neck and worried people surrounding me.

* * *

Breathing heavily, arms folded, I examined the unconscious girl bleeding on the floor.

"Idiot," I grumbled to her unconscious self. "Why were you so careless? You were strong enough to escape prison, or so I've heard. You could've just dodged his attack instead of attacking him yourself. Reckless idiot." I shook my head and bent down, bandaging her wound, tying it tighter than necessary. I picked her up, her head, arms, and torso dangling over my shoulder. Grimly, I surveyed the chaos we created.

"Brother Zoro!" Johnny shouted behind me. I turned at the sound of his voice.

He waved his arms above his head, a bag held tight in one of them. "I got the money for Kin's head! All 48 million of it!"

I strode over to him and the Marine standing next to him. "Thanks," I told them. "Sorry for the huge mess. We didn't expect help."

An arm wrapped itself around my neck, almost making me dropping the girl. "Why you apologizing, Brother Zoro?" Yosaku's voice asked me. "You shouldn't apologize for doing your job, you know," he said teasingly.

I gritted my teeth in frustration and yelled, "You almost made me drop her! You two were the one's who wanted to take her in the first place! I happily would've left her here to bleed to death. Don't make me do this for nothing," I added, warningly.

"Sorry, Brother," Yosaku said. "I'll happily take her. You're hurt more than us, anyways," he added, grinning cheekily at the unconscious figure draped over my shoulder.

I turned away irritably. Letting out a breath, I said, "I'm fine. Let's get out of here before those people come back and start fawning over her. Besides, I don't trust you." I raised my eyebrows at his cheeky grin.

"Good idea, Brother," Johnny said. "It was hard enough to get them away and into the village in the first place. They really are grateful to her for freeing them." He thanked the Marine for the money once more, and the Marine assured Johnny that the would clean up the bodies and blood in answer to Johnny's last question.

Stepping over bodies, I climbed off the ship, Johnny and Yosaku behind me. I walked down the dock and stepped out onto the beach. I set off down the beach, starting the five hour walk to our boat.

* * *

I woke to the jostling of the boat. Opening my eyes, I saw I was lying down in grass. Green, I haven't seen that color in a long time, I thought groggily. The first time was on the bored faced bounty hunter's clothing. The bounty hunter! Suddenly, I was wide awake, but I didn't move, taking in my surrounding from my position. That green isn't grass colored, nor does it look like grass. Looking in the corners of my eyes, I saw two ears protruding from either side of the grass. Is that -_hair_? And this rocking, it isn't the boat. I'm one someone's back! I thought, slightly panicked.

My head throbbed, allowing me to remember what I had been through the previous night. My side was bandaged so tightly, I could not breathe fully. Who cared for my wounds? I thought. While it's good to tie it tight to stop the bleeding, the patient still needs to breathe! Sighing inwardly, I wondered why Nero's dagger didn't just embed itself like tattoo in my skin. Thinking back, when Nero was attacking me, I didn't wish for it to, nor was my skin exposed to the dagger. Lost in my thoughts, I was startled when someone spoke, but I managed not to jump, for fear the man carrying me would realize I'm awake.

"Geez," a voice commented nearby. "Remind me again why we anchored the boat boat so far away from the town?"

" 'Cause Brother Zoro is the worst navigator in the world," another voice replied.

"Hey!" a voiced yelled in my ear, _far_ too close for my liking. I winced at the noise. I saw the head turn to my left and an angry face yell, "Why did you not do it then?"

I realized for the first time that the man carrying me was holding onto my wrists. He squeezed harder in his frustration, allowing me to realize it. I then realized that my feet were bound together, and my legs were wrapped around his waist. I suddenly felt a strong desire to wriggle free of his immensely strong grip. I felt like a prisoner, _again._

"Quit complaining, Brother Yosaku," the second unidentified voice said. "Didn't you do enough of that while carrying the girl?"

That must've been what woke me up, I thought. When I got transferred from that guy to this one. Suddenly, I had get out of here. Now. Without thinking, I yanked my hands out of the green haired man's grasp, earning a surprised yell from the man. I forgot my legs were attached together so I went tumbling onto the sand, bringing the man with me.

"Crap!" the man yelled, untying my legs. "What did you do that for? You could have told us you were awake without trying to attack me." The green haired man stood up and crossed his arms, glaring at me.

"Are you okay, Sister," one of the other two men asked.

"Sister?" I asked suspiciously, raising my eyebrows.

The two men shrugged, apparently having no answer.

"It's just what they call everyone," the green haired man shrugged, looking bored.

I stood up, dusting the sand off my pants. "Well, thanks for getting me out of there. I think it's best we go our separate ways, now."

I turned and walked up the slope into the woods.

"Wait just one minute! You just get up and try to leave? Where do you think you're going?"

I turned back around to the three men. The green haired man was glaring at me. I guessed he was the one that asked. In truth, I never had given a thought of where I was going to go or what I was going to do. I had just wanted get away from the men as dangerous as pirates. However, I would not give him the satisfaction that he had gotten to me, especially if he was planning to use it against me. I opened my mouth to answer, but before I could make a sound, the man interrupted saying,

"Exactly. You have no where to go. You have no money."

Suddenly, I felt a wave of anger for the man. I had to get home. But like he implied, I couldn't do so without money. While I usually like thinking logically, when I'm desperate, angry, and confused, logic is not my friend. I glared at him only proving his statement.

The man continued, "Come with us. We have both money and a boat. We just got 48 million berries for Kin's head."

I gaped at him. "You expect me to just go with you not knowing who you are nor what your intents are? I don't even know your names!"

The green haired man's companions also looked surprised, but not badly so. "What are you doing, Brother?" asked one of the men. He had black hair and a tattoo on one of his cheeks. "I didn't get the impression that you liked her that much."

"I don't," the green haired man said flatly. "However, I'm not letting a stray girl walk into the woods with no money or a plan of any sort."

I gritted my teeth. Again with the talking-like-I'm-not-there treatment.

"And yet you were perfectly fine with letting her bleed to death back on the ship," mused the second man.

"I hate when people talk about me in, front of me, like I'm not there. You're talking about me as though I'm a stray dog!"

The three men turned towards me, an amused look on their faces. Then they introduced themselves.

"Okay, you're right. If we're going to travel together, we need to know each other's names. I'm Johnny."

"Hi! Nice to meet you. My name is Yosaku."

I raised my eyes at the formal introduction but let it go without comment.

"Zoro," the green haired man nodded stiffly.

They all looked at me expectantly. However, I was very suspicious.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked them. "We just met. I never agreed to accompany you."

"Are you saying you don't trust us?" Zoro asked shrewdly.

Glaring at him, I said, "Take it from my perspective. I was captured by strong pirates and rescused by even stronger bounty hunters. I'd be a fool not to be suspicious of what your intentions are."

Yosaku pointed a finger at Johnny and said, "We are bounty hunters because we want to be. It's our job. We don't like the way the Marine handles the seas, but we are not against them. We go about our separate ways peacefully."

"I do it for the money," Zoro said curtly.

Bastard, I thought. What does he have against me? We just met!

"For the money?" I asked, eyebrows raised. "You take people's lives for your own personal gain?"

"Yes, I do," he shot back. "You have a problem with that?"

"No," I said, lip curling. "No. Why would I have a problem with _that_?"

"So," Yosaku awkwardly stepped in between us. Or rather, stuck an arm in between. I don't think he was willing to risk his whole body. "Are you willing to join us?"

I swivled my gaze towards him. As reckless, irrisponsible, and dangerous as it was, I felt an inexplainable urge to join them. Even with the threat of Zoro, and his ability to kill me in a second with a swing of one of those large swords.

"As crazy as it is, yes, I'll join you. On one condition. You will deliver me home soon. You have three months."

"Deal!" Johnny and Yosaku said together.

"Great. Now just give me some time to let me take out my anger on a tree instead of you before we go."

I turned and stomped off into the woods, my ears still ringing with Zoro's words.

"Wait!" A voice stopped me before I had entered the woods. I turned back around to face the three men.

"You still haven't told us what your name is yet," Johnny said.

Slowly, a smile spread across my face. "Takara. My name is Takara." With that, I turned and ran into the woods, determined to punch the casual words of killing out of my head.

* * *

**A/N Wow. Writing Zoro was quite difficult, ****especially in his POV. I hope I did him justice. **

**If any of you are wondering when this is in One Piece, look on my profile.**

**Please review! Feedback gives me inspiration for later chapters, and it helps me become a better writer.**


	6. Training

**I do not own One Piece**

**A/N This is a very long chapter. i debated splitting it up into a normal sized chapter and a smaller sized chapter but decided not to. So here's your extra long chapter (almost 3,500 words) to make up for the late post.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So," I asked, not breaking my rhythm. "How long are you going to watch me?"

My beating of the tree had turned into a workout of some sort. My hands were embedded in a large, tall branch, sticking straight out or the trunk, about 15 feet above the ground. Pull ups had proved difficult to execute at first, giving that my hands needed to stay embedded in the tree while my arms, scraping against the branch as I went up, could not. I had never given my new abilities a thought before, never having had the time. As the rhythm of the pull ups, and occasional swing around the branch in which my hands would have to dislodge their hold of the branch, soothed me, my mind turned to my new found powers.

Recalling what Nero had said, I had eaten a Devil Fruit, whatever the hell that was. It must have been that nasty tasting fruit I ate on board. He had also called it the Tat-Tat Fruit, so maybe it was a specific type of Devil Fruit? And this fruit gives me the ability to soak up items like a tattoo. It was absurd, but the only thing that made even remote sense in my logical brain. Replaying my thoughts to make sure everything made sense, a thought struck me. They embed in my skin like a tattoo... Tat-Tat Fruit... tat being an abbreviation for tattoo... It makes perfect sense. Realizing the meaning of my fruit's name, my thoughts turned to how I felt about my new powers.

I was fascinated by them more than anything else. I won't be able to swim, that kinda sucks. I guess I'll just have to be extra careful. I better be able to still take baths, I thought, grumbling. I myself was surprised that I wasn't terrified of these other worldly powers. Sure, I was shocked, but even that emotion was starting to wear off. I really just want to see how far I can take these powers. I can already see how they will help in battle; I will always have weapons on me, and I won't have to wear a belt to hold them.

During my workout, Zoro had come up behind me and watched me casually, leaning against a tree. I did a flip around the branch to make sure he was there, confirming my "sixth sense." I ignored him, continuing my routine, thinking that he would speak up, but he did not. Finally, curiosity and irritation got the better of me, I had to ask.

"I wanted to see what you were up to once the yelling had stopped," he answered, ignoring my question. His voice came from behind me.

My cheeked reddened, realizing how childish I had acted. I stayed silent, letting him continue.

"It's a good thing you're training, we can't bail you out of every fight," he said bluntly.

I swung up and sat myself on the branch, dislodging my hands from the branch. I swung my head, glaring daggers at his deadpan face.

"Look, I fought many other pirates that night, don't say I can't defend myself. I was careless and tired." Even as I said it, the excuse sounded lame. Trying to cover it up, I quickly continued, saying, "I'm sorry you had to bail me out. I didn't ask you to, you know. Not everyone can be as strong as you, Mr. Muscles."

"Still, your fighting is mediocre," he commented, ignoring my sarcasm. "You can't be careless when you're fighting! If you were on your guard, you shouldn't have been defeated by them."

My mouth twisted into an ugly smirk. "If I remember correctly, you weren't having so easy a time defeating Kin."

He looked at me, and I thought I saw a look of disgust flit across his face before it turned blank again. "That is irrelevant. He was a strong pirate, armed to the teeth with metal. Besides, I defeated him in the end, didn't I? You, however, need training. I could be your trainer."

I snorted loudly. "I'm not letting someone who hates me train me. I don't know what your problem is, but I am not going to "fight" you," I said, making air quotes, "when you will slice through me the first round. I'm not that dense." I stood and hopped off the branch, landing nimbly on the ground. "I don't know why you even bothered to offer."

Zoro was silent for a moment, then said, "It's true. I don't like you. I'm not going to deny it. However, I wouldn't offer to train you unless I truly meant it. Do you think I would stoop that low? I'm the best you have. I don't know who trained you before or if you just worked out on your own, but you need more training if you want to survive. Besides, I offered wanting to learn more about your strange powers. I have never met anyone like you in that respect."

I walked up to him, still wary. "My father trained me before. He knew the dangers of this world and wouldn't turn a blind eye on me just because I'm a girl. Living on an island in the East Blue isn't a picnic. Our town is constently being attacked by pirates. I needed to defend myself. he taught me how to use an array of different weapons; I am a quite efficient pickpocket as well. I practiced on the villagers. If I managed to steal and return the object without anyone noticing, I had executed it perfectly. He taught me a few other tricks and survival skills as well.

"You could have just said you wanted to know about my strange powers," I pointed out, changing the topic. "In all honesty, I don't know much about my powers either. I just received them yesterday." I turned towards the beach where Johnny and Yosaku probably were. I could just see the rising sun from between the trees, confirming my statement. Judging from where it was in the sky, it was nearly eight a.m., if I had judged correctly. Telling time with the sun has never been one of my strong points.

"Received them yesterday?" Zoro knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"You receive them if you eat a certain kind of fruit," I said shortly.

While Zoro didn't answer, his eyes told me that he wanted more information.

"If the offer is still up, I'd like you to train me. I'll give you more information then, and we can discover and develop my abilities together." By no means did I trust him, but he did not seem to be an immediate threat anymore.

Zoro looked surprised at my change in decision. "Yes, it is still up. However, if this is a bribery, you'll be sorry."

I winced. As I went through what I just said in my head, it did sound rather suspicious. "Ill give you information if you train me." Whoops.

"Don't worry," I said. "It's not." Smiling at him, I turned and skipped back down to the beach.

* * *

"All we have to do to go west for a couple days and then turn north and travel north for about five days and we'll hit it!"

"Why can't we just make a beeline for the island by going northwest?"

"Because we have to avoid that island, Brother Johnny!"

"What island?"

"The one Brother Zoro was pointing at a second ago. It's under his finger!"

"Brother Zoro, stop leaning on the map! You're covering it up with those big hands of yours!"

"Shut it, Johnny!" Zoro smacked Johnny's head and it smashed against the table.

"What the hell was that for?!" Johnny pinched his bloody nose, glaring at Zoro.

"Did he break it?" Yosaku asked, looking concerned.

"No, it's just bloody," Johnny was still glaring at Zoro.

"You should learn to keep your guard up," Zoro muttered, but only I heard it. "Now look," he said, picking up the map and pointing to it. "We have to get from point A to point B, right? All we gotta do is follow the latitudinal and longitudinal lines, and we'll get there no problem."

"Idiot!" Johnny said, a little thickly. "Don't talk all scientific like you know what you're doing! You don't know any more than the rest of us!"

"I'm just telling it the way it is!"

"Why should we believe you?" Yosaku said, half teasingly. "You're worse at navigating than we are!"

Zoro was just about to shout something back when I stood up and smacked the back of both their heads. They straightened, rubbing the backs of their heads, glaring at me.

"Listen," I said, crossing my arms. "Squabbling like children isn't going to get us anywhere. I may not have the best navigating skills, but I'm pretty sure I'm better than all of you."

I grabbed the map and sat on the table, studying it. Johnny and Yosaku hovered on either side of me, looking over my shoulders. Sighing, Zoro leaned against the side of the small boat, arms folded.

"We're here," Yosaku said, pointing to an island. "Right off the southeast coast of it. We are heading to this island but this other island in our path is large enough to have to choose to go either east or west around it. We're trying to figure out the best route."

I studied it for a few minutes, getting nowhere. "Damn, we could take two routes, depending on the weather. If there is a lot of wind, this route is the best one, I think." I traced said route with my finger. "However, if there is anything other than perfect, windy, weather, we need to go this route, it has a good current." I looked up to ask the three mens' opinions to find Johnny and Yosaku staring at me, opened mouthed, while Zoro looked very suspicious.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"It says so right here," I said, confused by their weird behavior. Geez, what did I do now? I pointed to the side of the map where handwriting was, explaining some parts of the map. Yosaku snatched the map from me and looked at it.

"Huh," he said, in an almost bewildered tone. "Sister Takara is right. It's right there. How'd we miss that?"

Zoro and Johnny went over to Yosaku and looked at the map, too. Oh, so that's what it was, I thought. They had no idea how I knew that stuff. Well, that makes sense. Geez, those idiots.

"We should take the second route," Zoro said, after Johnny had pointed out the two routes to him. "Chances are, the weather isn't going to be perfect. And if it is, we will have both the wind and the current."

The three of us nodded in agreement. Well, I thought, at least there's one logical person on this boat, some of the time anyways.

"So, why are we going to this island?" I asked.

"We need some more supplies," said Johnny. "Also, there's a rumor that pirates are bunking there for a while. We want to catch them before they head off again."

"Okay," Yosaku said in a business-like tone, rubbing his hands together. "Let's get this boat movin'."

* * *

I sighed happily, looking at the stars. Seeing a shooting star, I made a wish, in honor of Mama. I hoped I would get back to her and Papa soon; I miss them. They better not be worried about me, I thought fiercely. Thinking about them ruining the stargazing mood; I pulled my hands out from under my head and sat up, surveying the silent boat. I sat on the quarter deck, surrounded by darkness. The only sounds were the soft lapping of the boat and whistling wind. I could almost hear my heart pumping, it was so quiet. The quiet didn't seem peaceful anymore; it seemed eerie. I stood up and walked the length of the boat in all of 15 steps. I looked out across the sea, my light brown hair blowing in the wind. I stood, looking out over the water, growing uneasier by the minute. Finally, looking at where the half moon was positioned in the sky, I concluded that my watch was over and was about to turn around to go wake Zoro up for his watch when I felt a cold piece of metal touch the side of my neck.

I froze in fear and shock for a second before I whipped into action. My neck soaked up what it could of the weapon, leaving both the tip and most of the rest of the weapon sticking out of my neck. I jerked my neck to the side, making the weapon rip out of the person's hands, earning a growl from my unknown enemy. I grabbed the blade behind my neck and willed the weapon not to embed itself in my skin. Coming apart from my neck, I grabbed the hilt of the weapon, which turned out to be a sword, and plunged it into the darkness behind me. It connected with something, making a terrible scraping sound, shattering the silence.

Someone had blocked my attack. As I readied myself, my squinted into the darkness, trying to make out the figure. The attacker pounced again, and I dodged it but the person seem to have predicted my movement and had cut my left side, the previously unwounded side.

"Damn you!" I growled, wildly plunging the sword, that was way to heavy for me to handle, towards the mysterious figure. As the figure dodged, a patch of moonlight caught his hair, revealing it green.

"Zoro?" I asked, not completely surprised. I mean, a ship couldn't have snuck up on us in a such a short space of time. I would have seen it. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" I growled, furious. I raised the sword for a head blow, but I was to slow to execute it without Zoro cutting my stomach. My sword struck through the air as I doubled up instinctively. Zoro had dodged it again and was looking at me.

"Takara," he said, "that was your first lesson. I wanted to see how well you react to surprise attacks and what level of fighting you are at. We have a long ways to go."

I glared at him, not happy with this form of training. Besides how do I know he wasn't trying to kill me?

As if he had read my mind, Zoro said, "If I had really wanted to kill you, I would have taken off your head in that first moment of hesitation."

I mentally agreed with him, although I would not say so aloud. "I going to bed," I announced. I turned my back on him and headed for the captain's cabin where the four of us were sleeping. However, before I could take a step, Johnny and Yosaku materialized before us.

'What's happening?" Yosaku asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning. I realized that they were both holding their swords.

I shot an aggravated look a Zoro, who was scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. We hadn't realized how loud we were being.

Johnny looked at us more closely. "Were you two fighting, _again_?" He asked in disbelief. We had been arguing on and off all day. He took one look at my bloodied side and torso and both of us holding Zoro's swords and let out a yelp. "Zoro! You can't cut her! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

I looked at him, becoming increasing uncomfortable. He hadn't call him Brother. This didn't bode well. Zoro gritted his teeth. Apparently he understood the gravity of Johnny's misinterpretation. "Johnny -" he began, but got cut off by Johnny.

"I don't want to hear excuses, Zoro," Johnny said coldly.

For some reason, I felt an urge to smile. It felt good to be valued so highly by this group. "Johnny," I said, "I'm fine, really. Zoro is training me. We started today. You can't train without being hurt. They are shallow cuts, I promise."

Johnny still looked skeptical but at least he was not as furious as he had been. He looked at Zoro for confirmation. Zoro nodded, once. "Are you sure, Sister Takara?" asked Johnny.

I rolled my eyes, trying not to show just how much this concern meant to me. "I'm sure."

"Good. You should put some slave on those cuts, and on your other side as well. Brother Yosaku will show you where we keep it." He turned towards Yosaku, and I looked for him, too.

Finding the sleeping form of Yosaku on the floor, propped up by the wall, I smiled. Johnny let out an exasperated noise and was about to hit him round the head to wake him up when I interjected. "Let him sleep. I'll find it myself if you tell me where it is."

"That's not the problem, Sister," Johnny grumbled. "He shouldn't have fallen back asleep when we thought we were under an attack of some sort."

I winced. "I'm really sorry for waking you up and worrying you," I apologized.

"No, don't apologize, Sister Takara. Just go and put some slave on those cuts. I can't stand to look at them." Johnny waved off my apology with a wave of his hand.

I grinned. "Thanks." I gave Zoro his sword back; he had already put the other two back in their sheaths.

"We'll continue your training tomorrow," he said.

"Okay," I nodded.

After getting directions for where the slave is kept, I walked into the captain's cabin. Just before I shut the door I heard Johnny's voice say, "Couldn't you have started out with building up her muscles or working on dodging the attacks? Did you have to jump right to the battling?"

"I had to see what level of fighting she was at, first," Zoro's voice replied.

I shut the door quietly, smiling. Finding the slave, I stripped myself of my torn and bloody shirt. Examining my wounds in the mirror, I saw the dagger still embedded in my stomach. I forgot about that there, I thought in amazement. Huh, how could I forget _that_? For some unexplainable reason, I feel as though I have had these weird powers for my whole life. I'll take it out later, I thought. I balled up my shirt and started soaking up the blood from my wounds with it. As I did so, I realized, once I have something completely embedded in my skin, I don't need to think about keeping it there. Applying the slave on my torso wound, I discovered another strange thing. The Zoro's cut on my torso had gone straight across my stomach, the blade of the dagger intersecting the wound. However, the cut was not on my skin where the blade was embedded in it. The blade might act as armor, I thought, a grin slowly spreading across my face. I poked my stomach where the blade was embedded in it. It gave way, creating a dent like any natural skin should. However, I was almost positive it wouldn't act like that when a blade came across it. I grinned, already getting ideas of how to take advantage of this new development.

I quickly finished applying the slave to my side wounds and bandaged them along with my torso wound. When I was finished, my whole torso up to my bra was wrapped in bandages. Sighing, I screwed the cap on the slave and stuck it back in its place. I rummaged around in the guys' clothes for a minute, finally picking out a shirt of Yosaku's that I would borrow until we were anchored at the town we were heading to. I vowed that as soon as we set foot on that island, I would run off to buy some clothes. I grabbed a pillow and a blanket and made a bed for myself on the floor. That last thing I remember thinking before I drifted off to sleep was that I had to tell Zoro about my new discovery, keeping my end of the bargain.


	7. Explanations

**I do not own One Piece**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked out of the captain's cabin, squinting in the sudden light. Before my eyes had adjusted, I stumbled down to the kitchen, grabbing some bread and cheese. I don't eat much in the morning. Still munching on bread, I walked onto the deck to find Takara sitting on the floor with her back to me. Her right arm was held straight out in front of her, her head twisted to examine her bicep. In her left hand she held a knife, positioned above her arm. In horror, I watched as she swiped across her arm, not even visibly wincing. Lunging, I grabbed the knife from her grasp, pushing her down with my foot. She lay on her back, my left foot on her chest, keeping her on the floor. Her face showed a mixture of surprise and annoyance.

"What the hell do you think you're _doing_!" I yelled, seething.

"I-" she began, but I cut her off. I didn't know why I was doing this; I didn't give a damn about her. But somehow, I couldn't watch her cut herself.

"Why, you little s-"

"Zoro!" Takara yelled, shutting me up. "I'm fine. Whatever it may have looked like, I wasn't cutting myself. See, look." She tried to sit up and I complied, taking my foot off of her chest. She stretched her arm out for me to see. On her right bicep, a small knife was on her skin, as a result from her weird powers that I didn't quite understand. As I looked harder, I realized that I recognized that knife; we had one just like it. There was no cut or any wound on her her skin of any kind. I looked up, glaring at her accusingly.

"I think I need an explanation."

"You're right," she said, getting up. I stepped back, giving her room. "I still haven't filled you in on my new powers. Hold on, I want to grab some breakfast first."

Takara clamored down the stairs while I sat at the small table we had on deck. She walked back on deck, eating a peach; one of the few we had on board.

"Don't eat all of those," I told her. "We don't have many."

"Don't think I couldn't see that when I got this," she replied through a mouthful of peach.

"Well then why did you choose to eat it?" I demanded, starting to get irritated again.

She shrugged. "I usually eat fruit for breakfast, along with eggs."

"We're not on a luxury cruise," I said, my voice thick with sarcasm. Geez, how can this woman get under my skin so easily? All she has to do is eat a peach and say something snarky! You're getting sensitive, Zoro, I scolded myself. "I _soo_ sorry we don't have something as _normal_ as _eggs_."

"Shut it, Zoro," Takara commanded. "Do you want to know about my Devil Fruit powers or not?"

I gritted my teeth, putting a hand on my swords hilts. I took comfort in the familiar feeling of them. Somehow, fingering my swords did not make me want to hurt her more. "Just get on with it," I growled.

"Yes, sir!" she said cheekily. Then getting serious, she said, "I got my other worldly powers from eating a fruit called the Devil Fruit. I ate a Devil Fruit called the Tat-Tat Fruit, probably a sub-species of the Devil Fruit, although I cannot be certain. The name Tat-Tat comes from the slang word for tattoo; the stuff I embed into my skin looks like at tattoo." She gestured towards her arm. "I can take it out, too." With a look of concentration, the knife materialized next to her skin and landed neatly into her waiting hand. I tried not to look too impressed. "Here," she said, "I'll show you how I embed things in my skin." She took her peach pit and placed it in the palm of her right hand. With another look of concentration, the peach pit sunk into her palm like a drowning object, the result a "tattoo.".

She looked up at me and said, "When an object is embedded in my skin that skin reacts to other objects like the object embedded normally would. I realized that yesterday when I was inspecting the stomach wound you gave me. I had forgotten to take out a dagger embedded in my stomach, and the cut went straight through the embedded dagger, except the cut did not cut the skin where the dagger was embedded. Speaking of that, sorry for the scare this morning. I was excited to try out another aspect of my powers."

I nodded mutely, my head still reeling from the amount of crazy information and demonstrations it had received in the last few minutes. I rubbed my temples, trying to process the information.

"A lotta crazy information, huh?" Takara said, taking note of my expression.

"Yeah."

"However, I bet that something not as hard as a weapon will break and puncture my skin when it does. Like this peach pit," she said, waving her right hand. "Oh!" Takara exclaimed. "I forgot to tell you one more thing. I can embed my body parts into things that are to big for me to soak up. Like so," she said, placing her left hand flat on the wooden table, fingers outstretched. This time, it looked like her hand was the drowning object, sinking into the table. In less than a second, her hand was embedded, the dents in the table from her hand only about a fourth of an inch high. Her hand's complexion was the exact same color and pattern at the table as well.

"I can keep my hand embedded in the table with out having other body part embed themselves in it, too." The girl swung her arm embedded to the table by her hand back and fourth, brushing the table. The hand did not resurface nor did her arm embed itself. "Hmmm," she said thoughtfully, looking at her right hand; the peach pit was still embedded in it. "I wonder if I can still embed this hand even with the peach pit already in it." She placed it on the table. While it did embed itself, the hand rose from the table more, and there was a place on the back of her hand that stayed it's normal, lightly tanned skin. "Ahhh," said Takara, almost to herself. "Interesting." She dislodged both of her hands from the table and the peach pit fell onto the table as well.

"So," I said slowly, still processing the information. "What do you feel when you embed yourself into things? Does it feel the same way when something embeds itself into you?"

"Weirdly enough, I feel nothing at all. I mean, when I am embedded in something, I can obviously tell that I am, but when something is embedded in my own skin, I can totally forget it's there, and I have already done so. When something embeds itself in to me, I don't have to think about it staying there. It will stay there until I decide I want it out."

"For only receiving these powers two days ago, you seem to know an awful lot about them," I noted.

"I'm observant," Takara shrugged. "And I like to learn and experiment."

"You said that you get these powers from eating a certain fruit," I said, not remembering what the fruit is called. "Where'd you get your hands on one of those?"

"Devil Fruit or Tat-Tat Fruit," said Takara, nodding. "I got it on the Gold Leaf Pirate's ship. Honestly, I had never heard of Devil Fruits either until then. I got the names from Kin and Nero."

"I remember that conversation," I said sourly. Although Takara did not realize it, she had deeply offended me there, and I am not an easy person to offend. She had planted the seed of my strong dislike for her there, and the roots and leaves had unfurled yesterday.

"Yeah," she said, nodding, missing my barely hidden sour tone. "The price with having eaten a Devil Fruit is that you cannot swim, even if you could before." She made a face.

"That's weird," I muttered thinking. "Ah, now I understand how you came back on board. Kin threw you over, knowing that you couldn't swim. I thought he was being stupid, I assumed that you could swim, as they were anchored right next to the shore. He probably told you right before he let go and you used your new powers to climb back up the side." I looked at Takara for confirmation.

She nodded.

"I had never given it a thought before, thinking in the back of my mind that you swam to shore than walked on the dock back to the ship. No wonder you were dry, except for the blood."

"Uh-huh."

"I can already think of ways that this will help in fighting, can you?"

"Totally," she grinned. "Not only will I have weightless weapons on me at all times, I won't have to wear a belt, and I can have a larger selection on hand. Also, the weapons also act as armor, so if I cover practically my whole body with them, I will be protected at all times."

"We have a budget!" I said. I had to correct her on this before she gos and buys a whole stores worth of stuff. "You can't just go and buy whatever the hell you want!"

"I'm not an idiot, Zoro! I know perfectly well I can't do that. Don't pretend you don't have a nice stash of money on this boat, though. You told me the amount you got for Kin's head, and I'm sure you have more of it. I mean, what can you expect from a man who kills people for money?"

Ok, that was the last straw. It was completely uncalled for. All I did was remind her about the budget! However, as I looked into her face, I saw that she hated me just as much as I hated her. Good, I thought, this will make things even easier.

I stood up so fast, I knocked my chair over. Pulling a sword out, I advanced on her, my face twisted in boiling anger. Takara had also stood up, and started backing away from my sword. In seconds, she was leaning over the edge of the boat backwards, the tip of my sword pressed against her neck.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, grinning. "Impale me with a sword? Push me over the edge? Neither is going to kill me, you know."

"What is your _problem_?!" I asked her, so venomously that her cocky grin slid off her face.

"I'm in position to ask you that myself." she said, fully serious. Looking straight into my eyes, she said, "Ever since we met, you've hated me for no reason that I know of. What about me ticks you off so?"

I pulled back, surprised by the force those green eyes held. She stood up from her leaning position and looked at me. I turned my head away, staring out over the endless stretch of water. Fury still boiled in me, and thinking about why I hated her didn't help either.

"You," I said, my hands shaking with fury. I placed my right hand on my sword hilts, and my grip tightened on the sword I was still holding. "The first time we met, remember that day?" I continued without waiting for her to answer the theoretical question. "You implied that in order for me to kill Kin, I had to do so when he had his back turned. You implied that pirates fight dirty, so I must fight dirty as well if I want to win. You implied that they don't know the meaning of an honorable fight, so I couldn't fight honorably if I wanted to win. You practically asked me to abandon all my morals just to beat one lousy pirate!" My voice had risen to a yell. I whipped around to face her now, barely registering her shocked and terrified face.

"But it's you," I said in a low hiss, advancing on her once more. "It's you who doesn't know the meaning of an honorable fight. It's you who doesn't have any morals; you who would fight dirty just to save yourself. You know the other reason I offered to train you? So you would learn the meaning of an honorable fight. But I realize now that it's a hopeless case. We're done."

I turned and walked for the door that led down to the storage compartment where I keep my weights, planning to work off my anger. Just as I reached the door, I turned and said, "Don't expect us to bail you out of another fight. You're on your own." I walked through the door and slammed it closed, so hard that the wood split.

* * *

I had almost lost myself in training when Johnny burst into the room. I dropped the weight by surprise on my foot. Clutching my foot, cursing, I asked Johnny what the hell he was doing here.

In an unusually solomn voice, Johnny said, "Sister Takara told Brother Yosaku and I what happened."

"Well good for her," I snapped, anger coursing through my veins again.

"She feels really bad about it," Johnny continued, ignoring me. "She didn't realize how much fighting meant to you nor how fighting dirty offended you."

"I don't care if other people fight dirty. I don't like it, but telling me that I should fight dirty..." I didn't finish the sentence. I didn't have to.

"She never knew any other way. Pirates raid her village regularly, remember? She really wants to apologize, but fears that you will take off her head if she comes down here. Yosaku is up there with her right now."

"Well at least she has some sense about her," I growled, feeling vindictively pleased by this piece of information.

"What are you going to do now?" Johnny asked, somewhat warily.

I ran my hand across my face, worn out from my anger. "I don't know."

* * *

**A/N Wow, it was interesting to write about Zoro losing it. I prefer to let you guys figure out who's POV its is instead of writing it before the chapter, even if you could tell in the fourth sentence. Most of the chapters will be in Takara's POV, but there will be a few Zoro POV's sprinkled throughout the chapters.**


	8. Into Town

**I do not own One Piece**

**Sorry for updating! I was really busy. I didn't give your treat on Halloween! You can play a trick on me. *whimper whimper***

**Well, anyways, enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

I scanned the vast ocean, looking for land. In the week I had spent on the bounty hunter's boat, I had not once seen land, much less touched it. I was eager to walk on sturdy ground once more.

"We'll be there soon, Sister Takara," said Yosaku, laughter in his voice. "Maybe in the next couple hours or so."

I turned my head to look at him. I sat over the side of the boat, legs hanging over the side. "Okay," I said, smiling.

Johnny walked out of the kitchen, plate in hand, closely followed by Zoro, who was carrying a tankard. Johnny announced, "Here's a little snack to tie you over until we dock in town."

He set the plate filled with bread, meat, and cheese on the table where he and Yosaku sat down. I swung my legs over the side of the boat, landing softly on the floor. I made my way over to the table, avoiding close proximity with Zoro, as he sat on the floor, leaning against the wall.

Grabbing some meat, I leaned back in my seat as I munched on it, surveying the boat. Johnny and Yosaku were stuffing their faces, the plate almost gone. I took a hunk of cheese before they inhaled that, too. Zoro had fallen asleep on the floor, tankard still in hand. Things between me and Zoro were strained, to say the least. We hadn't spoken since our fight, not that I hadn't tried to apologize. I had, twice over the past five days. However, he would take my apology silently, then nod and walk away without a word. At least he didn't completely ignore my presence, that made me feel marginally better. Johnny and Yosaku didn't take sides as far as I know of. They realized that it was between me and Zoro and didn't want to get in the middle of it. I feel very grateful to them for that.

As I lost myself in my thoughts, I hadn't realized I was still staring at Zoro. Feeling that I was being watched, I was startled to see that Zoro wasn't at all asleep, but rather watching me through a cracked eyelid. I feigned turning away casually, my insides burning. Like a sleeping dragon, I thought, still shook up.

I turned back to Johnny and Yosaku, who were leaning back in their chairs, a content look on their faces. Drinking deeply from tankards, they slammed the tankards down on the table, sighing heavily. I merely rolled my eyes at their bad manners.

"Hey," I said, drawing their attention, "may I borrow some money to buy some clothes in town? I'll pay you back."

"Sure," said Johnny, waving a hand. "But there's no need to pay us back. Besides, if you have the money to pay us back, why are you asking for money in the first place? Where would you get the money?"

My cheeks flamed, not wanting to explain how I was thinking of paying them back. In truth, I was thinking of pickpocketing some guy and giving them the money. However as I thought about it, it seemed like a worse idea by the minute. These are law abiding men who wouldn't think highly of taking money from an innocent guy on the street. Great, another thing for Zoro to hold against me. Although he doesn't mind taking people's heads for money...

"Never mind," I muttered.

Yosaku grinned. "I think you look cute in my shirt!" he said, in response to my earlier comment about buying clothes.

I rolled my eyes, grinning. I was too grateful that Yosaku changed the topic to be mad at him. I fingered one of the shirts I had took from Yosaku and had cut off the bottom so it ended two inches below my bra. I had bound it tight with a strip of fabric from the cut off portion of the shirt. At least he hadn't added the "Sister Takara" to the end of the phrase, that would have sounded awkward.

"Shut it, you," Johnny yelled, slapping the back of Yosaku's head. When Yosaku resurfaced, he winked at me, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks for giving me some berries," I said, and Johnny nodded. "You want to come with me on my shopping expedition?" I asked Yosaku. "Or will you be busy trying to catch the pirates?"

"Depends," said Yosaku, grinning. "I will certainly come if I have nothing else to do."

I grinned, thankful that someone might be coming with me. I didn't care if he was a perv. Company was company and whatever it might look like, Yosaku was good company.

* * *

"Wahoo!" I yelled as we docked. I jumped off the boat onto the dock, but my legs were too weak from being on a boat all week and crumbled under my weight. Laughing, I picked myself up and turned around to see what the other guys were doing. Zoro swung himself over the side of the boat, landing neatly on the dock and started walking towards the town without a backwards glance. I stuck my tongue out at his retreating back, but I was in too good a mood to actually be bothered by him. Johnny and Yosaku landed on either side of me, and Johnny handed me a bag of berries.

"There's 50,000 berries in there," he said.

I wolf-whistled. "You didn't have to give me that much!" I exclaimed. "I'm only buying clothes!"

"Then don't use it all," Johnny said, shrugging. He started heading down the dock.

Yosaku and I followed him.

Entering town, I stayed with the bounty hunters for a while, looking for a place to shop. They were looking for an inn or tavern where the pirates might be staying.

"Let's split up," Zoro suggested after a half hours fruitless attempt to find the pirates. "We'll cover more ground that way. We'll meet back at the boat in two hours." The other two nodded and the three of them walked off in separate directions.

Catching up to Yosaku, I muttered to him, "I see a good place to clothes shop. If you're looking for me, I'll be in _Mary's Garments_, okay?"

"Got it," Yosaku replied.

An hour and a half later, I walked out of _Mary's Garments_ laden with two huge bags full of clothes. I had bought everything from boots and pants to dresses and bikini tops. Putting the bags down on a bench, I looked in the purse and saw that I still had quite a bit of money left, so I decided to buy a few knives, just to be on the safe side.

Picking up the bags, I headed off in search of a good weapons store. Finding one, I made a beeline for the door, only to stop short at the sight of Zoro. He had just walked out of the store, stuffing what looked like a jar into his pants pocket. It's probably some sort of cleaner for his precious swords, I thought sarcastically. I ducked around the corner of the shop. I don't fancy running into him outside of a weapons shop after he humiliated and cut me off of training. Running into him would only be more humiliating.

In truth, I had been training on my own, during my night watches when no one is awake to witness my actions. I was not going to give Zoro the satisfaction of training right in front of him.

Peeking around the corner, Zoro was gone again, probably looked for the goddamn pirates again. Most likely, he just stopped in while passing. I pushed open the door, making a bell go off. The clerk looked up at my arrival.

"Hello, ma'am. What are you looking for today?"

Walking up to the counter, I set down the bags and said, "Some nice combat knifes, if you please."

The clerk walked around the counter and started babbling excitedly. "We have quite a selection of knives in stock right now... if you can't find any you like, you can place an order if you wish... some of our best knives are right over here... made from the finest steel and designed by the MM Worker himself!"

I cut across his babbling by picking up one of the knifes hanging on the wall; I hefted it and pulled a few experimental swings, seeing how it felt in my hand. The clerk watched me avidly.

I studied it, frowning. "It's too light," I said. "May I see a heavier one?"

The clerk took the knife from my hand and nodded so fast that I was sure he was giving himself a headache. "Here you go, ma'am," he said, placing a different knife in my hand.

Again, I gave it a few experimental swings. "It's still too light," I announced. I vaguely wondered if he was giving me lighter ones solely because I was a girl.

He gave me knife after knife, and I rejected them all. Somehow, I managed to find a flaw in every single one of them: the knife was too light, the handle was too short, it was unbalanced, the handle felt funny with the stupid jewels encrusted in it, and so on. Soon, we had gone through all the knives on the wall, not to mention daggers. Even the ever enthusiastic clerk had gotten somewhat annoyed with me.

"Are you trying to insult the MM?!" he shouted, smoke seemed to billow out of his ears.

Okay, I thought, annoyed might have been an understatement. "No," I stated matter-of-factly. "I just am a picky person and shopping is difficult."

The clerk didn't speak. I didn't think he could speak at that moment in time. He stood there, seething, giving me the evil eye.

Yikes, I thought, somewhat guiltily. I really do have a habit of driving people up the wall. The woman helping me in _Mary's Garments_ had fainted from exhaustion of helping me find clothes by the time I had walked out.

"Look," I said, trying to calm him down. "All the knife has to have is a good, hilted handle, without it being too short or have jewels, it needs to be heavy enough and balanced, and it must, by all means, feel comfortable in my hand. That's all. I should think that there would be at least two in this place." My explanation of what the weapon should have seemed to make the clerk madder than ever. I could see a vein throbbing in his temple.

I calmly walked over to another section of longer daggers, not quite swords, and started trying those. After an hour of looking around in which I must have touched every weapon in the place, had many arguments, gotten into couple of fist fights, and shattered glass display case, knocking spikes, needles, and arrow tips everywhere, I finally had picked out two daggers and a knife. I ran out of the store, barely managing to grab my bags, the clerk chasing me out with a spiked ball.

I had only been walking around town for five minutes, slowly making my way back to the boat, when the clock tower struck three o'clock.

"Shit!" I yelled, gathering some disapproving looks from other shoppers and townsfolk. I was suppose to be back at the boat a half hour ago! I ran through the town, down the dock, and hopped over the side of the boat, yelling apologizes.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I got held up...!" I skidded to a halt, seeing no one there. Looking around, I saw Zoro, elbows resting over the railing of the quarter deck, tankard in hand. He raised his eyebrows at me.

My cheeks flushed. "Where's everyone else?" I asked him, praying that he'll answer me.

"They went back in town, looking for you when you didn't come back."

"What?!" I screamed. "I'm only half an hour late! Yes I know I shouldn't be late at all but, well, they still shouldn't have gone looking for me!" I finished lamely, perfectly aware that I was rambling.

"You better go get them before they get themselves in trouble," Zoro said cooly.

I gritted my teeth, panicky and annoyed at his lack of helpfulness. I dumped my bags on the floor, grabbing my knives and dagger and embedding them in my arms in case I need them. In my frenzy, I didn't care whether Zoro saw my weapons or not.

In seconds, my feet were pounding against the dock, carrying me as fast as possible towards town. As I raced into town, I heard yells and shouts getting louder and swerved right, my feet carrying me to the town square. The scene before my eyes made me stop short.

There was a huge crowd that seemed to be watching something. Jumping on top of barrels and boxes, I scrambled on top of a roof to see better. My breath stopped short at the sight of the three people the crowd was watching. Yosaku, Johnny, and the clerk from the weapons shop. But that wasn't the worst of it, The crowd was in a half circle surrounding them, and a whole gang of pirates was on their other side, holding a chained girl in their midst. A chained girl that looked _exactly_ like me.

* * *

**A/N The MM Worker is a character I made up. Basically, he's one of the best blacksmiths in the East Blue. MM stands for Magic Metal, a name fans of his work gave him, and now he uses it as his public name.**


	9. Strange Men

**I do not own One Piece.**

**A/N Hey, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while-slight writer's block. I know, you're all thinking, with the way she ended the last chapter, how could she have writer's block? Well, I did. True story. **

**Anyways, I did manage to update on Zoro's birthday, so give me some credit, right? Please? (In case any of you are wondering, no, this chapter has nothing to do with Zoro's birthday. I just happened to update it on his birthday.)**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

"What the fuck?!" I screamed, staring at "myself." What the hell is going on here?! As far as I know, I don't have a twin sister, I thought sarcastically.

My scream was drowned out by the noise of the crowd. I watched in horror as "I" screamed, and Yosaku and Johnny falling for it, trying to save me. The pirates laughed, and the clerk stepped in between "me", Johnny, and Yosaku.

Shit! They have someone pretending to be me, and the clerk I drove up the wall appears to be helping the pirates! Oh God, this is bad.

"Johnny! Yosaku!" I cried, hoping that they would hear me. The noise of the crowd still drowned out my yells, so I did the only thing I could think of: I jumped off the roof and raced through the crowd to Johnny and Yosaku. I ran into the circle and grabbed Yosaku's arm.

"Yosaku, Johnny, that's not me! I'm right here! I have no idea what's going on, let's get out of here!" I yelled at him frantically.

Yosaku looked down at me, a look of utter surprise and confusion on his face. "Sister Takara? What the hell? Aren't you right there...?" he asked, swiveling his head to look at the other me. He looked from her to me in confusion. Johnny also looked at me in bewilderment.

"Johnny! Yosaku! Help me!" cried the other me, struggling against her chains.

"Quiet, you!" One of the pirates holding onto one end of her chains pulled on it, digging the chain into her skin even more.

Johnny started towards her, sword raised at the pirates holding onto her chains. Yosaku tried to follow him, but I, still holding onto his arm, held him back.

"That's not me, Yosaku!" I protested, eyes pleading. I don't plead all that often, but this situation called for it. There was something really wrong going on here.

Yoosaku seemed lost for words. The pirates laughed. "Aha! I see. I seems we have an imposter in our midst," the leader of the pirates said, just noticing me. "But for what purpose, I wonder?"

"I'm not an imposter!" I screamed. "She's the one that's the imposter! I'm just trying to get them out of here safely, without any trouble!" I yelled, pointing fingers at Johnny and Yosaku.

"Johnny! Yosaku! Don't listen to her!" screamed the other me, eyes fearful. "Help me! Please!"

Johnny and Yosaku were utterly lost on who to believe. I tried to think of something, anything, that would convince them that I was the real one. My brain landed on my Devil Fruit powers.

"Look," I said, "I'm the one who has the Devil Fruit powers! The imposter wouldn't know about them, now would she? I can show you as well!" I said, just about to show my new knives I had embedded into my arms a few minutes back.

"Devil Fruit powers?" Johnny and Yosaku asked, skeptical and confused looks on their faces.

"Yes!" I cried, but as I said it, I tried to think of a time when I had told them about my new powers. No time came. Shit, I hadn't told them about my powers! Well isn't that just great!

"Er...what's that?" Johnny asked.

"See!" cried the other me. "She's the imposter!"

Johnny and Yosaku gave me one last skeptical look before they turned and attacked the pirates holding onto "my" chains.

"Stop it!" I cried, desperate and totally lost in this situation.

"Sorry, imposter," one of the pirates said, grinning. "You've lost your chance to gain whatever you were hoping to achieve."

"You've have the imposter, and you know it!" I cried, desperate. I turned to Johnny and Yosaku, who had been thrown back, attacked by the pirates guarding "me," or Takara Two, as I have started calling her. "Johnny, Yosaku, why would I show you my Devil Fruit powers unless it was truly me? The imposter wouldn't be able to execute my powers, only I would. And an imposter wouldn't show a power that not even the true me would know about!"

Johnny and Yosaku looked at me, disbelieving looks on their faces. The pirates flat out laughed. Takara Two gave me a poisonous look and mouthed the words, "You damn imposter!" The crowd surrounding us was talking amongst itself. They all probably thought me a mad woman.

"Ask Zoro!" I tried one last time to convince them. "He knows about my Devil Fruit powers! Ask him! You trust _him, _don't you?!"

"Yes," said Johnny slowly. "We trust Brother Zoro, but he isn't here."

Damn it all! Why, why didn't I make him come back with me? Damn my pride!

"I think you'll find that I'm right here," said a deep voice beside me. I turned to find Zoro surveying the scene with interest. Honestly, in the week I've spent with the bounty hunters, I've never felt so glad to see him. In fact, this is the first time I've felt glad to see him.

"Brother Zoro!" said Johnny and Yosaku, each lifting a hand in greeting.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I countered.

He turned cold eyes on me. "If I remember correctly, you seemed to want me here to explain your Devil Fruit powers. Besides, do you really think I'd not come if Johnny and Yosaku were in trouble?"

God, I really hate him! Why the hell did he have to show up now? I thought, countering my earlier thoughts.

"Now, of all times, is not the time for you two idiots to be fighting!" Yosaku yelled in frustration.

Zoro turned to him. "Johnny, Yosaku, this is indeed the real Takara," he said, quick to catch on. "I do know about her Devil Fruit powers, and I assure that they are real. When we get out of this mess, I'm sure Takara will explain it all to you."

I gritted my teeth. He has no right to dictate who and when I tell of my Devil Fruit powers. However, I noticed that he said _when_ instead of _if_. That gave me hope.

"And," Zoro continued, "she is wearing the same clothes as she was earlier today on the boat before we got off. That Takara," he pointed to the tied girl before us, "is wearing the _weirdest_ clothes I have ever seen in my life!"

Johnny and Yosaku turned from me to Takara Two and burst out laughing. Standing up, they walked over to me and grabbed me by the wrists. Before I knew it, they were swinging me around in a circle - their form of a victory dance.

"We've got Sister Takara back! We've got Sister Takara back!" they chanted.

I yanked my wrists from their grip. "Stop it!" I yelled. "We still have to get out of this mess!"

They paid no heed to me and continued to dance in circles. I smacked the back of their heads, effectively making them stop. "I thought you were looking for this pirate's head as well." I whispered to them.

They turned to look at the head honcho pirate. They gasped and ran to Zoro. "Brother Zoro, Brother Zoro! Look! It's the pirate and his gang we were looking for!"

Zoro looked at them with a mixture of exasperation and annoyance on his face. "You just realized that?"

I face palmed. Johnny and Yosaku merely stared at the pirates. The pirates, who had been listening to our conversation, were getting revved up for a fight.

"They want you head, Captain!"

"We'll protect our captain, even if it costs us our lives, right men?"

"I bet they're bounty hunters!"

"Alright! Let's do this thing! We'll smash you to bits, you puny bounty hunters!"

"YEAH! Just wait until I get my hands on you!"

"Well," Zoro said, a murderous grin on his face, "what are we waiting for?" He took out two of his swords.

"Nothing," Johnny replied, taking out his own sword.

"While you take out those pirates, I'm going to have a little talk with "myself"," I said, taking my knives from my forearms by dislodging them and grabbing them before they fell. "Oh, and would you be so kind to capture that clerk so I can question him, if he doesn't openly side with the pirates?"

"Of course. Be careful, Sister Takara," Yosaku said.

"Don't worry, I will," I said, and the four of us crashed into the wave of pirates rolling towards us.

Johnny and Zoro leapt in front of me and attacked the pirates in such a way that they parted them like the Red Sea in front of Takara Two, allowing me to get to her without any trouble. Yosaku went to take care of the clerk. I grinned and resolved to thank them later.

I raced through the pathway, only to be stopped by the two pirates guarding Takara Two.

"Oh no you don't!" one of the pirates growled, drawing a wooden club.

"You won't get past us so easily," the other one said, an evil, lopsided grin on his face. He stepped in front of Takara Two, smacking the handle of his mace against his palm menacingly.

"Move or die," I said, not bothering to spend time exchanging threats and insults. I merely cut to the chase.

"Ooh, scary," the first one taunted, and the other one cackled.

I struck at that moment when they were off their guard. I kicked the second pirate, my leg aimed behind me, as I struck the first pirate in the stomach with my knives. However, both my blows were weak because my knife attack on the first guy's stomach was intercepted, and he hit me on the head with his club. It felt as though my skull was cracked, although I doubted it was. He chose to hit me just as I executed my kick; I dropped my leg and doubled up in pain, dropping to the ground

"Weakling," the second pirate said, raising his mace high above his head, about to land a fatal blow on my head. I rolled out of the way almost a nanosecond too late. One of the spikes on his mace just barely grazed my upper arm, just barely enough that two tiny beads of blood escaped their confinement of my skin.

I jumped back up, and both pirates raised their weapons at me. They struck down at the same moment; a split second before they had, I had ran forward a few steps, so I was behind them and past their wall to Takara Two.

The pirates' weapons hit the ground and crashed into one another, the mace of the second pirate breaking the wooden club.

"Hey!" growled the first pirate in fury. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you bastard?!"

"What did you just call me?!" the second pirate yelled. He grabbed a fistful of the offending pirate's shirt. He shook him hard, saying, "What did you just call me?! Huh?! Huh?!"

I stabbed them both in the back while they were arguing amongst themselves; I didn't have time for that. I turned away as they yelled in pain, crashing to the ground.

I turned my attention to Takara Two, who was sitting there quietly, watching me. I turned my bloody knives on her, stepping on the ends of her chains. Picking them up, I yanked them, making the chain dig into her skin.

"What, like you could squeeze me to death like this!" she sneered at me. "I have studied Oh Come My Way Karate for 20 years!"

"Who are you?" I hissed, "Who are you, and why are you pretending to be me?"

"Oh, it's all so iffy!" she cried, startling me and making me draw back. "Iffy, iffy, iffy, iffy, iffy, IFFY!"

"Shut up!" I cried. I poked the butt of my knife into her windpipe, making her stop her chant.

"Show me who you truly are," I commanded of her.

Her hand started creeping upwards, towards her face, and I let it, although I watched it warily. Takara Two touched her left cheek, and she materialized into the strangest looking man I have ever seen in my life. In fact, he almost looked more like a woman.

"How can you do that?" I asked, amazed and wary.

"I ate a Devil Fruit, of course," the man replied.

I felt my jaw drop. I should have realized that! "Awesome!" I cried. "This is my first time meeting someone besides me who has eaten one!"

"What's your power?" he asked, curious.

I clapped my hands to my mouth, horrified that I had both let slip my Devil Fruit powers now, and for letting them slip for the whole square to hear earlier.

"Describe yours first," I demanded, crossing my arms.

The man stood up, causing me to look at his chains. I had dropped them in shock when I realized he knew about my powers. Uh oh, that might have been a mistake. I let him unwrap himself, tensing myself for any surprise attacks.

"Now, observe closely," he said, touching his left cheek once more, turning into me again. "I can turn into anyone, right down to the last molecule, if I touch _their_ face. Then, it's mine forever. I remember every face I've ever gathered."

Whoa, that's scary and dangerous, as he has already demonstrated today. But one thing he had said left me thoroughly confused. "But how did you gather my face, then? I definitely don't remember a strange looking guy touching my face today, or ever in my life, in fact."

"Oh really? Maybe this will help you remember," he said, touching the side of his face once more. He materialized into the woman who was helping me out at _Mary's Garment's._ I gasped, remembering when "the woman" had touched my face.

* * *

"Here you go, dear,_" the woman helping me out said, handing me yet another pile of clothes to try on. "_They seem to be your size and style_."_

_I smiled. "_Thank you! You really pick up on other people's styles quickly_!"_

"Of course, dearie. You need that skill if you are going to be working at a clothing shop_!" The woman smiled brightly, and patted my cheek. I turned away quickly, a little unnerved by how forward she was being._

"I'm going to go try these on now_," I announced, and headed towards the dressing rooms without a backwards glance. "_Thanks again for picking these out for me_!"_

* * *

"That's when you gathered my face!" I exclaimed. "You patted my cheek, and I turned away while you turned into me and back into the woman quickly, before anyone noticed anything."

"Exactly!" the man cried, apparently ecstatic that I had figured it out. He had started spinning around in circles, and I noticed his outfit for the first time; I was too preoccupied with other things when Zoro had pointed it out earlier. He wore ballerina shoes and the strangest skirt I'd ever seen. It was puffy, a perfect circle, yet it closed all the way around, so they were shorts with the style of a skirt. Perched on top of his head was a tiara-thing with balls of fluff on either side, looking like an extra pair of fluffy ears. He also wore a thick layer of makeup with fake eyelashes to boot.

"What's your objective?" I growled, immediately turning wary and defensive again.

"Fun!" the man said, still spinning.

"I'm sure you don't always go to such great lengths just to gather a face of a nameless girl," I said.

"I...just...fun...disguise...clothes!" he said, his words hard to make out because he was _still_ spinning.

"Stop spinning!" I yelled, frustrated.

The man stopped, facing me. "I am not spinning! I'm _twirling_!"

"What's the difference?" I retorted.

"Twirling is a refined technique used by followers of Oh COme My Way Karate! Spinning is for Oh Come My Way wannabes who have no idea that twirling is an art!"

"Oh, well excuse me!" I said; my voice dripped with sarcasm.

"That reminds me," said the man, "if I don't go now, I'm going to miss dance practice! See you later!"

"Hold it!" I yelled to his retreating back. "We're not done here! You're not going anywhere until I'm satisfied with your answers! And so far, I'm less than pleased!"

He turned back around. "Alright, what do you want to know?" he asked genially. "Make it fast, I've got to get to dance practice."

I ignored his last comment and said, "Why did you gather my face and pose as the imposter for those pirates? What was the point in it all?!"

The man smiled. "It's a secret." And with that, he turned and spinned down a road heading off of the town square, around a corner, and out of sight.

"What do you mean it's a secret, you damn bastard?!" I screamed after him. Still cursing him, I ran after him, but could not find him. "I still haven't shown you my Devil Fruit powers yet!" I yelled in desperation, not thinking what it truly meant to shown an unknown enemy, as I now classify him as. I waited for an answer, or for him to show up again altogether, but the man did not respond to my call.

"Damn it!" I said, my breath slightly ragged. "I'll find you later!" I yelled into thin air, and turned and raced back to the town square. I was really peeved that I hadn't even managed to get his name. I set it aside; I had a clerk to interrogate.


	10. A Riot

**I do not own One Piece.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

I raced back into the town square; the fight had turned into a riot. I saw the clerk tied up to a building and Yosaku in his vicinity, fighting at least five pirates at once. Johnny was in the middle of the riot, also taking on quite a few pirates at once. The townsfolk seemed to have sided with the bounty hunters, fighting the pirates as well.

I looked around for Zoro and spotted him taking on the captain of the group. Why didn't I guess? I thought sourly. The damn guy just has to show off those precious swords of his and his strength. I was about to turn away and head for the clerk when I took one last look at the Zoro's fight. What I saw took my breath away and left me staring. Now, as a naturally observant girl, and I can't believe I just noticed this, I thought disbelieving. Zoro was giving all he got to take down that pirate. He actually _cared_ about taking down that pirate. I could see it in his eyes and his stance. For all the talk about just being a bounty hunter for the money in an off hand, cold-hearted way, he seriously cared about this pirate causing damage and destruction.

A knife whizzed through the air next to me, and I shook out of my state of shock. Stop it, Takara, I commanded myself. You can gape all you want _after_ you've interrogated that clerk, not that you would. You've got more pride than that, I hope. However, as I ducked and dodged people getting to the clerk, my mind couldn't help drifting to the fact of how Zoro fought. I've never seen anything like it. It's amazing.

Takara! I demanded of myself. Just what are you thinking?!

I knew he was strong, but this was the first time I saw him in full out battle since I got to know his idiotic self, I whined back at my logical half.

What are you going to turn into? I demanded of myself once again.

Nothing more than what I am already am. Geez, even enemies can admire one another at times, I countered back to my logical half.

I snorted, ducking under a pirates swing. Hell, yeah. Like Zoro would ever admire me. He considers himself above admiring enemies.

If you were truly his enemy, you would be dead by now.

Whoa, my logical side reeled. Since when did my crazy side take over my logical side's responsibilities?

Sometimes, you should listen to your gut instinct.

Since when has logic failed me?

Since now.

I gritted my teeth at myself and in one more leap I had reached the bound clerk. No one paid any attention to me. I was perfectly fine with that. Without a word, I swooped down and grabbed the clerk's shirt and started dragging him to an alleyway, ignoring the stream of obscenities issuing from his mouth.

"Thanks, Yosaku!" I called as I walked past his fight. I cringed after the words popped out of my mouth. Damn my irrational side taking over once again. Not only will that attract unwanted attention, it could also be dangerous for Yosaku.

"Sure thing, Sister!" Yosaku replied without even turning around.

I grinned and walked into the alleyway. I slammed the clerk against the wall.

"What the hell do you want, bitch?!" the clerk spat in my face.

"What do you think I want?" I leaned in closer, my lips an inch away from his face.

"Why, you! Get the fuck off me!" the clerk yelled, struggling against my hold.

Laughing, I pressed a knife against his throat. "Man, you fall for it easily. I want answers, of course."

The man glared icy daggers at me. "You're a demented witch."

"Save it. I've heard it all before," I said, not completely truthfully. "I want answers on why you seem to be helping those pirates." I pressed the knife harder against his throat.

"You can't pull that knife on me! It used to be mine!"

"Used to. It's mine now." I grinned. "You know, I can hardly associate you with that overly-helpful clerk you were when I first walked onto your store."

The clerk glared at me silently.

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer," I said, breaking the few seconds of silence, tapping my foot.

He still did not answer.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," I said lazily, the knife still held loosely on his neck.

"Is this what you call the easy way?" he snarled, indicating at the knife with his eyes.

"Yup," I replied, sounding like I had not a care in the world, which wasn't even slightly true. Inside, I was screaming with impatience, but I did not want to go to Plan B, the hard way.

"What would the hard way be?" he asked, sounding wary despite himself.

I smiled suggestively at him, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, I have a couple different things in mind."

"You demon! What kind of sick thoughts are those?!"

"Would you like me to tell you?"

"Hell, no!"

"Okay, then tell me why you were helping out those pirates."

"I can see why you are with those three bounty hunters now," the clerk muttered, ignoring my question.

I lost it; I slashed his cheek. I did not mind pretending, but I will not stand for someone to accuse me of fucking my friends and an, er...enemy? I honestly did not know what Zoro was to me. The clerk yelled and cussed me out yet again.

I pressed the flat of my knife against his lips. "Shut it," I commanded, my voice dangerously low. "Now, _tell me why you were helping those pirates_," I said slowly.

"Let go of me."

I did so. I figured that if he tried to escape or attack, I could take care of him without too many problems. I stepped back a foot. The clerk shot me a suspicious look and eyed my knife and then the ropes binding his arms to his side and hands in the back.

"No way," I stated firmly, looking at him straight in the eye.

He gritted his teeth but accepted it.

"I was not helping those pirates. I knew that imposter wasn't you; I could tell by the clothes. I headed off your boyfriends so they wouldn't get themselves in trouble. Wherever you were watching us, you obviously couldn't hear our conversation. I regret helping them and you now, obviously."

I had froze up during his explanation, hardly registering the "boyfriends" insult. Oh, dammit! Not only had I treated him like shit, I had wrongfully accused him of something and on assumption, too. I felt like an apology was in order.

"God, I'm really sorry. That was really insightful of me. I regret treating you like shit."

The clerk laughed, to my utter surprise. "You haven't apologized much in your life, have you?"

I blushed. "That's as good as it's gonna get," I muttered. "Live with it."

"You're an interesting girl, um..."

"Takara," I said, I did not trust him and was usually more protective of giving out my name, but I really slipped up there and felt like that was the least I could do.

"Takara," he said, nodding. "I'm Hiro."

"I have a question for you, Hiro," I said. "Why, if my, er... friends knew you were trying to help them did they tie you up anyway?"

"Because you wanted them to. And I quote: "I don't know why Sister wants me to tie you up, but I trust her judgement. Stay here quietly." And so they did."

I gaped. They trust me so completely that they are willing to tie up a man who in their eyes is a perfectly good, respectable man? Yikes. Takara, if you ever take advantage of that trust, I swear I will kill you, I promised myself.

"See," I said teasingly. "They said Sister. Just what do you think we are to each other?" Grinning, I didn't wait for an answer but slashed his ropes open with a quick swipe of my dagger.

Hiro shook his head, smiling. "You're a mystery, you are."

"Thanks?" I said slowly, not completely sure whether to take that as a complement or not. "So, I have a few more questions for you, as a friend, of course."

"Go on."

"I just realized that I don't know the name of these pirates nor even the name of this town."

Hiro stared at me incredulously for a few seconds then burst out laughing. "You head into battle without even knowing who you're fighting?"

"I wasn't the one who started this fight," I pouted.

"Inadvertently, you did."

My stomach burned from guilt. "We came to this town for the purpose of gathering that pirate's head. A fight would have broke out anyway." I clenched my teeth. I can't believe how off-handedly I talked of killing the captain. Am I turning to be as cold as Zoro?

I walked out of the alleyway, Hiro following after me. The three men were still fighting, bodies were gathering on the ground by the second, both townsfolk and pirate. I watched the fights, having no need to fight myself. Usually, I watch fights, only engaging in them when necessary. It was necessary when the pirates attacked my village, I had people to protect. However, I thought it was unnecessary to join the fight taking place when I climbed up the side of the Gold Leaf Pirate's ship. Instead, I _tried_ to have a conversation before Nero stabbed my side.

"The name of these pirates are the Cavemen Pirates." Hiro said in answer to my question.

I spluttered with laughter. "Just how dense can pirates get? Geez, how can anyone have any pride if they go around saying they're part of the Caveman Pirates?"

"See all of them using clubs or maces," Hiro pointed out. "The spikes on the maces are made out of stone."

I looked around. I did notice that. Looking at the captain, I let out a noise of disgust. The waddling, shirtless hunk of blubber was stronger than he looked; his strength made up for his lack in agility. He swung two huge, stone clubs around like they were extensions of his short arms. Next to him, Zoro looked like an ant. A green ant, it must be said.

"The captain's name is Minin. He has a bounty of 36 million berries."

I grunted, eyes still fixed on Zoro. I had no idea how he could block those clubs, but he somehow managed it without breaking his swords in the process.

"You've got a strong friend, there," Hiro commented after Zoro blocked a particularly strong blow from one of the clubs; the other club smashed into the ground two feet away, smashing the stone street creating a crater in the street.

"His head is even bigger than his biceps. God, I've never met someone so full of himself."

"He might have a right to be," Hiro said, watching the fight avidly. "His name?"

I answered, not even stopping to think that it might not be that wisest thing to do. "Roronoa Zoro."

"No way! Seriously?! The Pirate Hunter? The Master of the Three-Sword Style? I should have realized it was him by his use of three swords." he mused.

"You've heard of him?" I asked, surprised. I didn't know Zoro was somewhat known in the East Blue.

"Every sword fan has," Hiro waved a hand dismissively. "As a weapons shop-keeper, I sure has hell have. Just think," he said, starting to get excited again, "Roronoa Zoro came into my shop! _My_ shop!"

Oh yeah, I remember seeing him right walk out of Hiro's shop just as I was about to walk in, I thought, smirking at Hiro's excitement.

"So, is he really well known in the East Blue?" I asked, interested by this new discovery.

"Not really, but quite a few people have heard of him, Marines and pirates included."

Huh, interesting. Making a nice little name for yourself, huh, Zoro, I said sarcastically in my head.

I flopped down and leaned against a wall of a shop, still watching the riot.

"Why are you sitting down?!" Hiro yelled. "Go help your friends!"

I looked up. "Why should I? This is their profession. I'll only be getting in the way. Besides, they're not in trouble."

"Are you kidding me?!" he continued to shout. "Marines are coming! I'm surprised they're not here yet! Because of this riot, innocent townsfolk have been hurt and our town square is getting destroyed! Besides, Roronoa Zoro looks close to getting beaten."

I lazily turned to look at Zoro once more, and let out a sigh. This is the second time I will have to explain that Zoro is not in fact beaten, he only looks that way, and not even that if you look at the way he moves closely. I hate repeating myself. I explained Zoro's situation the Hiro and, unlike the people on the ship, he could actually see that Zoro was fine when I pointed it out.

"Holy crap!" Hiro exclaimed, grabbing my shoulder "Marines, they're here!"

I was up instantly. "Zoro! Yosaku! Johnny! Marines! Hurry up!" I screamed in a low voice, knowing that a high pitched voice would be lost in the noise.

All three looked around. "Don't lose your concentration!" I yelled at them, right as clubs and maces smashed down on all three of them at the same time. They still managed to block them for the most part, although Zoro was thrown back, but he was mostly unharmed.

"Go!" he yelled at me. "Get Johnny and Yosaku. They know what to do. I just need one more strike to finish this guy off," he said, already focused on his opponent again.

"Got it." I ran into the fray and reached Johnny and Yosaku, who were only 20 feet apart. "Zoro says that you guys know what to do," I yelled.

"Yup!" Johnny replied, taking out two pirates.

"We sure do, Sister Takara," Yosaku answered, taking out another two pirates.

"Leave it to us," they chorused in unison, and ran towards the Marine marching towards the square. I ran after them, Hiro at my heels.

* * *

**A/N I hope everyone understood Takara's ****argument with herself. I tried to make it clear.**

**I want to point something out: I am going to use feet when I'm describing length, I'm sorry if this inconvenient for any of you.**

**Just to make something clear on what Takara said: I do not think Zoro has a big head, but she does because of her animosity towards him. Just a little fact. :) In fact, I think quite the opposite. Zoro's always saying to himself that he isn't good enough, isn't strong enough, and pushes himself to absolute maximum.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! **


	11. Aftermath

**I do not own One Piece.**

**For those of you who celebrate this holiday, Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Johnny and Yosaku raced to the front of the line of Marines, which I thought was a completely stupid thing to do. Marines don't like pirates, and they surely don't like bounty hunters who wreck their town square. I was wary and ready for a fight to break out at any moment.

"Why," I whispered to Hiro, "did they go straight to the Marines? That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen someone do!"

"The Marine sometimes team up with bounty hunters, take Daddy the Father for example, but I don't think that's the case here," he whispered, watching the Marine, Johnny, and Yosaku, all of which were arguing with one another.

"Crap," I said, tensing up. "This won't go down well."

"Hey," said a deep voice beside me. I spun around. Zoro, dirty and bloody, a triumphant look in his eyes, looked ahead at Johnny, Yosaku, and the Marines. Besides his eyes, the rest of his facial features and posture indicated that he was bored; I was sure he couldn't possibly be bored in this situation. He was still hold two of his katanas, but his bandana was off, and as I watched, he put the swords away.

Yosaku and Johnny turned around. "Hey, Brother Zoro!" they said, grins on their faces. "Where's Minin?"

"Over there," was Zoro's nondescript reply, waving behind him.

"No duh," I muttered under my breath, but Zoro either ignored me or didn't hear.

Zoro walked over to stand with Johnny and Yosaku. From there, the argument escalated higher. They were arguing over everything from the money to the damage and getting the townsfolk involved. Hiro and I watched them tensely, waiting for a fight to break out. At one point, Zoro threatened the officer they were talking to, and I felt my jaw drop as the Marine laughed and jokingly threatened him back. He did not get angry or punish them in any way for threatening a Marine. Just what is going on here? They don't seem to know each other, I thought, totally bewildered.

I felt myself walking in a daze behind the Marines and bounty hunters as they went back to base to give the bounty hunters give the money for Minin's head.

"We're skiving off 50,000 berries to repair for the damage done to the town square," the Marine officer said, handing Johnny a bag at the base.

"Done," Johnny said, smiling. "Nice doing business with you."

I felt my jaw drop once more.

* * *

"Bye, Hiro!" I yelled, leaning over the side of the boat as we pulled out of the dock. "Thanks for everything!"

"Travel safely, Takara! Use those knives well!" Hiro said, waving from the dock.

"Don't worry! I will!" I promised. I turned to my companions, who were on the ground, bandaging themselves from their recent battles.

"Isn't he the guy you asked us tie up?" Johnny asked with interest.

"Yup, thanks for that," I replied. "He turned out to be a decent guy."

Johnny was about to reply when Zoro and Yosaku's voices cut him off.

"Yosaku! I told you, I'm fine!"

"You're gonna kill yourself one of these days from not taking care of your wounds properly," Yosaku threatened. "Those are some serious wounds you got, you know."

"They're not as bad as they look," said Zoro, brushing him off.

Zoro's wounds did look pretty nasty. However his posture did not indicate that he was in any pain. He's probably had worse wounds than that, I thought. Considering what I've seen in the past few days, he lives a hard life, and his body goes through a lot. No wonder he's sleeping all the time.

"Hey, Brothers," Johnny cut in, "cut it out. I'm trying to talk to Sister Takara here. I can't do it with you two bickering in our ears."

Zoro glared at him but let it pass, leaning against the wall in his usual manner. Yosaku turned towards us, interested.

"Okay," I said, now that I had their attention. Well, not Zoro's, he already fell asleep. "Could you explain just what happened back in town with the Marines? To be honest, I am completely lost."

"Huh?" Yosaku asked. "What do you mean?"

"I thought you were gonna get into trouble with them!" I said, irritated at their lack of comprehension. "And then you start acting all buddy buddy with them!"

Johnny cracked up. "Buddy buddy!" he chocked out as an explanation.

I shot him a glare and turned my attention to Yosaku, who was also trying not to laugh. "You're not helping my mood," I pointed out.

"Oh come on, Sister Takara, lighten up! We've done business with them before," he explained. "We've gone to that town at least three other times."

"Well you could have just said so," I muttered. "Geez, you got me all worked up over nothing!"

"Why were you so worried?" Yosaku asked, innocent as a baby chick.

I scowled at him. "Never mind," I said, glaring.

"Well," said Johnny, done with his laughing fit, "if you're done questioning us, we'd like to question you."

"On what?" I asked, confused.

"A couple things. First thing: the imposter."

I sucked in my breath. After my first try, I didn't try to track him down. I had left town without knowing what he was up to. I had let him go with my image. I was still trying to figure out if what I did was acceptable. What if I caused major damage to my and the bounty hunters' safety by letting him go that could have been prevented if I had actually managed to track him down? Why I didn't try to catch him again, even I don't know. I trusted my gut instinct, which said not to follow him; it was pointless to do so. So, pushing all doubts aside, I did just that. My rational side is still seething.

"Well," I started slowly, "the imposter was using a Devil Fruit to-wait you don't know what a Devil Fruit is, do you?"

"That's the other thing I wanted to ask you about," said Johnny. "What on earth were you talking about when you mentioned these Hell Fruits or whatever back at the square?"

"Ah, Devil Fruits," I said, preparing myself for a long explanation. After explaining Devil Fruits in general, and then my own powers, in which Zoro woke up and helped me out periodically by saying, "You forgot to mention. . .", I sufficiently managed to get Johnny and Yosaku to understand Devil Fruits.

"Ok, so the imposter," I said, directing us back onto our original topic, "was using a Devil Fruit to copy my image exactly, so he could act as me to his advantage." I explained how he gathered my image, how he got away and why I decided not to chase after him, even though I had learned virtually nothing about him, not even his name.

"Well," said Yosaku with a tone of finality, "if Sister Takara did not feel the need to go after him, we should not feel the need to worry about this strange man." Johnny nodded in agreement, but Zoro, who had somehow managed to stay awake during the conversation, looked at me with a thoughtful expression.

"This situation seems familiar to me somehow," he muttered when I looked at him with an inquiring look. "The way this man acted reminds me of something..." He continued to muse over it while Johnny and Yosaku shrugged, and I let my mind relax and get dragged into into Johnny and Yosaku's babbling.

* * *

I woke the next morning to find everyone but Yosaku awake. I dressed quickly, God knows what would happen if Yosaku woke to the sight of my half naked self, and quietly crept out of the Captain's cabin, where we all slept.

Walking into the kitchen, I found Johnny making toast and eggs-which we had gotten in town and wanted to use up before they went bad, for we did not have a refrigerator on board.

"Yay, eggs!" I said, settling down into a chair.

Zoro, who was already drowning himself in sake, glared at me, probably remembering my comment a few days ago about not having eggs on board.

"Good morning, Sister," Johnny said, turning around and smiling.

"Morning," I replied, ignoring Zoro.

Breakfast was served when Yosaku walked in, still rubbing his eyes and yawning. Zoro was quieter than usual during breakfast, which was saying something considering he usually said very little. In fact, I did not hear him utter a single word, except for "thanks" when breakfast was placed on the table. I only noticed this when Johnny asked him a direct question, and he only nodded. For the record, it was not a yes or no question. He seemed to be thinking about something, although I had no clue what.

Zoro's behavior was pushed out of my mind until after dinner, when Johnny and Yosaku were downstairs getting another few bottles of sake from the storage room. I was in the kitchen washing the dishes with Zoro still sitting at the table, finishing off the last bottle of sake we had in the kitchen. He was staring off into space, thinking, which I found slightly unnerving as the swordsman was always alert, noticing everything.

Turning to face him, still drying the freshly washed dishes, I addressed him. "Hey, Zoro?"

He looked at me. "What?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "You just seem preoccupied with something today."

"I wouldn't call that an "I don't know"," Zoro grumbled.

I glared at him, irritated at him for pointing out something pointless. "Just cause you don't use more words than necessary doesn't mean other people don't."

"I don't use words that are contradicting or has nothing to with what I'm saying," Zoro shot back.

"Oh, shut up! All I was doing was asking you a question. Geez!"

Zoro was about to retort when Johnny and Yosaku burst into the room. "Don't tell me you two have been arguing again!" Yosaku said, exasperated, taking in our angry faces and my balled fists. "We can't leave you two alone for five minutes without you having a go at each other."

We both swiveled our glares towards Yosaku. "Leave them alone, Brother Yosaku," Johnny muttered, walking past him to deliver the bottles of sake to their new home, "unless you want to get hurt."

"Good point," Yosaku agreed.

Scowling, I turned my attention back to Zoro, who just looked back at me.

"Well?" I finally growled.

His manner changed instantly. "I've been thinking about that man you were telling us about, the imposter. Something about the way he acted reminds me of something, but I can't remember what."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Agggh!" Zoro exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. "That's just it. I can't remember!"

I was about to ask, "remember what?" but held my tongue, knowing that the question wouldn't help any of us.

"Were we there when you gathered this information you forgot, or did it not work like that?" Yosaku asked.

"No, you weren't there."

After a few moments of silence, in which I had finished drying the dishes, Zoro stood up and said, "Let me sleep on it," and walked out of the room, empty bottle in hand.

"Alright, who's taking first watch?" Johnny asked Yosaku and I.

"I will," Yosaku replied.

Johnny and I walked into the Captain's cabin and got ready for bed; Zoro was already passed out on the floor.

* * *

I walked out of the Captain's cabin the next morning with my eyes closed, still tired. However, I opened them quickly when I heard and felt air whizzing past me. Jumping, I looked around, although I didn't have to look hard. Apparently, I had almost walked right into Zoro, who was in the middle of his morning workout.

"God! I exclaimed, jumping back. "Sorry!"

"Don't walk with your eyes closed," Zoro grunted, never pausing in his rhythm of swinging the weight back and forth above his head.

I rolled my eyes and headed to the kitchen, passing a sleeping Yosaku on the way. Well that two of the three bounty hunters, I thought, I wonder if Johnny is up. I didn't look when I woke up, as my eyes were closed.

If he was up, he wasn't in the kitchen, so I started making breakfast. When I was done, the three men still hadn't wandered in, so I yelled at the top of my voice that breakfast was ready. Zoro came in first, covered in sweat. Grabbing a bottle of sake, he chugged half of it then sat down. Yosaku wandered in second, looking as though he had just woke up, which he probably had from my yell. Johnny ran in last, looking very much awake. I concluded that he had not been sleeping the whole morning.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him in way of morning greeting.

"Been in the crow's nest."

That's why I didn't see him, I thought.

After a quick breakfast, the four of us split up: I was navigating the boat to nowhere in particular; Johnny's instructions were to keep the boat out of storms and contact with rocks and other ships. Yosaku was doing chores, everything from mopping the deck to restocking the kitchen with food from the storage room. Johnny was back in the crow's nest; apparently he really likes to be up there. Zoro had fallen asleep on the poop deck, where I was navigating from.

"Useless idiot," I muttered, stepping over him.

Later in the day, I was leaning against the railing on the poop deck, staring down into the water. I was as bored as hell. Johnny was _still_ in the crow's nest while Yosaku was making a late lunch. Zoro hadn't moved an inch.

I straightened up and was about to head to the kitchen to bug Yosaku when a voice stopped me. "Hey, Takara."

Turning around, I saw Zoro awake, hands behind his head, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I've been thinking about the man and-"

"You've been sleeping for the last three hours," I pointed out. He's not thinking when he's sleeping!

He scowled at me. "As I was saying, I remember getting an offer from a shady organization this one time. That man's actions reminds me of how that organization worked and went about business."

"And the name of this organization is...?" I asked, having a feeling that that was the thing that he still couldn't remember.

"Can't remember."

"Great."

We fell into silence until Yosaku's voice filled our ears. "You guys! Lunch! Barbequed meat!"

I headed into the kitchen, Zoro at my heels. Sitting down, I turned my attention to Yosaku, who had been just as bored with the day as I had been. Throughout the meal, I noticed Zoro staring at his meat thoughtfully.

"Yes?" I asked, drawing out the word.

He looked up. "Barbeque."

I waited for him to elaborate. He didn't. "And what about barbeque?" I prompted.

"It reminds me of the name of the organization. It right there, I just can't grasp it."

I knew the feeling and hated it. I left him alone, knowing that the thought could slip away easily if you didn't keep your concentration.

"Barbeque," he muttered. "Barbeque...works? Works! Barbeque Works...barboque...baroque, baroque works, Baroque Works! That's the name of the organization, Baroque Works!"

"Great!" I said. "Never heard of it."

Zoro rolled his eyes. Johnny and Yosaku who had been listening in, frowned in thought.

"Never heard of it," Johnny repeated.

"Elaborate," Yosaku said.

Zoro sighed and started explaining what he knew-and remembered. Apparently, everyone's identity was a secret, men used numbers as their code names and women used days of the week. Then there were also millions and billions, who worked under people dubbed with the name-numbers one through 12 and their woman partners.

"Sounds like a lot of nonsense to me," Johnny commented.

"Same here," Yosaku said.

"Ditto!" I smiled.

"You guys wanted an explanation," Zoro grumbled.

"And I appreciate it," I said. "But your explanation just strengthens my decision. There's no need to find him."I'm not going to get mixed up in a bunch of crap; it was unnecessary.

"Ok, now that we've finally got the mystery man out of our worries, let's party!" Yosaku cried. Zoro raised his eyebrows, and I cocked my head.

"Wahoo, party!" Johnny jumped up. "Zoro, open up a bottle of sake!"

Zoro merely looked at them.

"C'mon, you two," Yosaku said.

We didn't move.

"I'm bored," he said in way of his explanation for his sudden urge to party.

I laughed and got up with them, dragging Zoro to feet as well, who got into the party when I waved a bottle of sake under his nose.

* * *

**A/N Okay, not one of my best chapters, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. In case you're wondering, Mr. 2 and the rest of Baroque Works will not be making an appearance throughout the rest of the story. Mr. 2 was just having some fun, or what he would call fun.**


	12. Days in the Life of Bounty Hunters

**I do not own One Piece**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up an hour later than I usually did the following morning, but it was necessary to sleep of the all alcohol I had drunk. Thinking that a shower would rid me of the last traces of the hangover, I stumbled in, eyes half closed.

By the time I got out, it was nine o'clock, and I knew that breakfast was long over. I found a plate of breakfast set aside in the kitchen, and I smiled. Still eating, I walked on deck, only to be yelled at.

"Hey! Don't step on those!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Good morning yourself, Zoro."

He paused for a moment. "Morning," he grumbled back.

"Thanks for the breakfast," I said to Johnny and Yosaku in general, not knowing which one set it aside.

"You're welcome," they chorused in unison.

Ok then, I thought, shrugging. "So, what's happening?" I asked, looking at the all the Wanted posters littering the floor, held down by rocks, Zoro's weights, and other heavy objects.

"We're deciding which pirate to target next." Johnny replied nonchalantly.

"Geez, way to put it bluntly," I commented.

"Well, it's our job," said Yosaku, shrugging.

"True." I picked my way over the ledge of the boat, and sat on it, not wanting to get in the way.

Zoro and Yosaku were on the floor, Wanted posters surrounding them. Zoro had a weight in one hand, pumping it up and down, changing hands every so often. Johnny sat at the table, Wanted posters all of the table and chairs; he kept leaning over the table, looking down at his companions to yell at them. I sat and watched them for a while. They argued, traded gossip they heard of where different pirates were and where they were staying. A couple times they asked me to get some things for them: a red marker to cross out Wanted posters of pirates out of commission, and a map of the East Blue.

"I don't get it," I said, as I handed Johnny the red marker. "Why not you just throw those posters away? They're just taking up space."

"We keep them because that way we know we don't need to worry about them," Johnny explained. "I's just easier to keep track of them in the long run."

I shrugged, still not fully understanding it. "Okay."

They kept at it all morning and gave no indication they were going to stop for lunch, so I offered to make lunch for them.

"Thanks, Sister Takara!" Yosaku said.

"Sure," I said, walking into the kitchen.

I brought their lunches to them, asking what they wanted to drink. After getting four large tankards of sake (Zoro wanted two), I settled down on the ledge of the boat again to eat my lunch.

By four o'clock, they had whittled down their choices to ten pirates. Some had large bounties, others were close by. Still others we knew where they were, or a first mate had a bounty on his head as well as his captain - we can kill two birds with one stone as Zoro put it.

"Okay," said Zoro, "we've got these ten pirates to target for the time being. Now, the only matter left is which one to target first."

Yosaku groaned, slumping. "Can't we just wander around until we come across one of them?"

"NO!" the three of us shouted.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, God! You guys don't know how to take a joke!"

His partners glared at him.

"I'm just tired from arguing for eight hours," Yosaku said.

"I know what you mean, Yosaku," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I'm getting a headache from listening to you three."

Zoro was just about to shout something back when Johnny held up a hand. "Yelling back insults won't help in the slightest."

Zoro glared at him but let it go, and I was slightly irritated at Johnny as well. I was ready for a nice argument not relating to pirates to let off some steam.

"Well, let's figure out who we're targeting after dinner," said Johnny.

The three of us nodded, and Johnny and Yosaku put the Wanted posters in three different piles: the ten posters they picked out, the crossed out posters, and the rest of the Wanted posters of pirates at large. Zoro picked up his weights and the rest of the junk used to keep the posters down, while I went into the kitchen to start making dinner.

When dinner was over, Johnny brought out the ten posters and lied them out on the table. The arguing started once again. Finally, at eight o'clock, we had picked out a guy to go after. He didn't have that high a bounty, but he was nearby.

Finishing off my drink, for I really needed one after the day (although it probably won't help with my headache), I got up, asking where we're heading to and who's taking watch. Zoro said that he'll take watch; Johnny headed off to bed. Yosaku and I went to get a map and discus our route.

Our destination was an island close to the Red Line; our trip would take a couple to three days at most. After deciding our route, I said goodnight to Yosaku, who was going to make sure the anchor was dropped.

I was up early the next morning, ready to start get the boat moving. I walked onto the main deck to find a sleepy Zoro. He took one look at me and was about to fall straight asleep when I called, "Hey, Zoro! Before you fall asleep, could you raise the anchor for me?"

Moaning, Zoro got up and hauled it up in sleepwalking motions. Dropping the anchor on the floor, he slumped on the ground next to it and fell asleep immediately.

"Thanks," I told his sleeping form. I wouldn't have asked if I could have done it myself, but I could not, not that I would tell him that.

After studying the map for a while with the compass, I opened the sail and turned the rudder. "There," I said an hour later. "We're off."

We had been sailing steadily for only half an hour when Johnny and Yosaku walked out.

"Hey, Sister Takara," Johnny said, waving. "Are we moving already?"

"Yup!" I replied.

"Is breakfast ready?" Yosaku asked, looking around.

Johnny smacked the back of his head. "No, you idiot! Sister Takara has been navigating! She hasn't had the time to cook! Be grateful! She got us going early!"

"Well then what about Brother Zoro?" Yosaku asked, unfazed. "Did he make breakfast?"

I pointed towards the sleeping form while Johnny said, "You know he always sleeps through the mornings after having a watch the night before."

"Oh yeah," said Yosaku, looking at him.

"I'll make breakfast," Johnny said, shaking his head at Yosaku. Yosaku followed him, chirping about breakfast. I smiled at their retreating backs, following them.

After breakfast was over, I delivered a plate of food to Zoro's side. We hadn't even bothered to call him, knowing he wouldn't wake up. I really didn't know what to make of the guy. We obviously had our differences, and I had offended him deeply, but somehow, I enjoyed his presence even if he was a complete idiot. I loved arguing with him, loved annoying the hell out of him, loved taking advantage of him - not that I would ever tell him so. I'd rather jump into the ocean. Whether or not he liked me as a person, he certainly returned those actions to me.

The rest of the day went smoothly. In fact, it wasn't until the third and last day of our travels that we struck trouble.

"A ship!" Johnny cried from his position in the crow's nest.

"What kind?" Yosaku called up to him.

Johnny pressed the binoculars to his sunglasses, having them dig into his nose. "Um...Marine ship!"

"Be on your guard!" Zoro said, looking thoroughly annoyed - he was just about to go down and train for a while. "We have no idea whether they'll let us pass or be hostile!"

"Like we couldn't figure that out on our own," I muttered.

Zoro glared at me, putting his hand on his swords. I smirked, my eyes saying, just you try it.

"You guys! They're turning towards us!" Johnny yelled, dancing and failing his left arm around.

I'll get you later, Zoro's eyes threatened before turning to concentrate on the situation at hand.

"Are they coming towards us?" Yosaku asked Johnny.

"No! They just turned and stopped!" Johnny's voice was filled with confusion.

We thought about it for a minute until something clicked in my brain. I gasped. "Johnny! Do you see a cannon anywhere on the ship?!"

"Oh crap! How could we not think of that! Uh, let me see...LOOK OUT! A BOMB IS FLYING RIGHT TOWARDS US!"

I raced towards the side out the boat, right in the line of fire in my opinion. Zoro had a different idea of where the line of fire was; he stood in the middle of the boat, sword in hand. Yosaku was hiding.

"What are you two doing?!" Johnny screamed. "Brother, you can't cut bombs! Sister, you have no idea if your Devil Fruit powers will work!"

"Well, we have to try, don't we?" I said calmly.

"How can you be so calm in a situation like this?! Look out! Here it comes!"Johnny screamed.

The bomb was coming in an arc straight towards me. I ripped my shirt open, embedding the bomb in my stomach. The force of the impact threw me across the boat; I collided with the other side of the boat, making it rock.

"Sister!" Johnny and Yosaku cried. Zoro stepped in front of me, taking out another sword as he did so. He was now the sole protector of the boat.

_That was a warning, _a disembodied voice said. _Raise a white flag and go by peacefully or we'll be forced to take serious action. _

"The Marine are using a transponder snail to communicate!" Yosaku said.

"Raise a white flag! Go!" Johnny cried.

I did not move. Zoro did not move.

"Yosaku! Zoro! Go! Hurry!" Johnny said.

"Their message was suspicious," Zoro muttered. "That is not like the Marines, however idiotic they might be."

"It doesn't matter! That bomb was their _warning_! Who knows what "serious action" is! We can't worry about it! We just got to do it!" Johnny said.

Zoro helped Yosaku raise the white flag with reluctance. "I still don't like this," he muttered.

_Very good! You may pass._

Johnny climbed down from the crow's nest and, with him turning the rudder, we continued on our path. Once we had started again, the three men turned towards me. I hadn't moved from my slumped position.

Johnny and Yosaku knelt down beside me, While Zoro stood, surveying me from above.

"Are you okay, Sister Takara?" Yosaku asked, placing a hand on my stomach where the bomb was embedded.

I pushed his hand off, giving him a look. He blushed. I honestly didn't care that my bra was completely exposed, but touching my stomach was way too forward. "I think I have a concussion," I muttered.

"Er, what did we do yesterday?" Johnny asked in way of checking my memory.

"I got up early and with Yosaku's help, who had been taking the night watch, we got the boat moving. Zoro trained for an hour before breakfast; Johnny made breakfast. We hung out for a while after breakfast; we played cards and talked, then I made lunch. After lunch, I navigated while Johnny was on lookout duty, and Zoro took a nap. Yosaku made dinner, and we talked and drank for a while afterwards before Zoro dropped the anchor. Johnny took watch. In all, not much happened yesterday."

"Er...Sister Takara?"Johnny said, looking uncomfortable. "That was the day before yesterday."

I frowned. "How can you tell?"

"Because different people did different things yesterday."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Johnny nodded. "Positive."

"Great, she does have a concussion," Zoro growled, picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder.

"Put me down, Zoro! I'm fine!"

"Like hell you are," he replied.

Walking into the Captain's cabin, he dumped me on the bed, jostling my head.

"Uggh," I said as my headache worsened.

"Sleep it off," he ordered before walking out again.

I was going to argue, but my body wouldn't let me. I fell asleep instantly.

When I woke, it was dark. I sat up, and the world span. I fell back onto the bed, the pillow cushioning my head. I lied there until my stomach growled. Damn, I'm hungry, I thought. I slowly sat up this time, the blood not rushing from my head this time around, which was half the problem last time. Standing up, however, was another matter. My legs were weak, and I lurched forward, almost stepping on a sleeping Yosaku. Slowly and carefully, I picked my way around the room.

Opening the door, I sighed happily as I breathed in fresh, salty air. However, I felt too much breeze on my torso than usual, and my shirt seemed to ripple a little too much. Looking down, I realized that I was still wearing my torn shirt, and the bomb was still embedded in my stomach. Great, I thought. I walked back into the Captain's cabin and bent over, popping the bomb out of my stomach and catching it gently in my hands. Carefully laying it down, I changed shirts. Picking up the bomb, I walked in the storage room cautiously, not wanting to run into the person on guard, only knowing that it wasn't Yosaku. I placed the bomb in a secure place.

Afterwards, I walked to the kitchen. Grabbing some bread, cheese, and water, I was about to head back to bed with my food when the light turned on, momentarily blinding me. Covering my eyes with my hand, I bent over, hitting my forehead on the table.

"What the hell!" I cried.

"What are you doing?" a voice said behind me.

Straightening up, I whipped around to face Zoro, who held an empty sake bottle in one hand.

"God! You scared me!" I exclaimed.

He shrugged and headed over to open another bottle.

"You're drinking sake at this hour?" I asked in disbelief.

"You are in no position to lecture me," he said, pointing a finger at me.

"And why not?"

"'Cause you're eating at this hour as well."

"Yeah, but not sake."

"There's no difference," Zoro shook his head.

"I could argue with that."

"Then do so."

"I already am, you idiot!"

he merely sighed and sat down, chugging the sake.

I gave up and sat down as well, chewing on the bread. We ate and drank in silence. When I had finished, Zoro looked at me and said, "You better head back to bed."

I shook my head. "I'm not tired."

"Don't even try it," Zoro threatened. "I can see in your eyes that you're tired. You still have recovering to do."

I glared. "I'm fine," I said, stressing the last word.

He stood up, taking his bottle of sake with him. He stopped in the doorway. "We're probably going to get into a fight tomorrow. If you can't defend yourself because you're still injured, we'll be weighed down because we'll need to protect you."

"I thought you said I was "on my own," and you wouldn't protect me if I needed help," I shot back.

"I won't, but Johnny and Yosaku will. The three of us are a team. Therefore, we'll all be weighed down because of you." He walked out of the room without another word, turning off the lights as he went.


	13. Injuries

**I do not own One Piece.**

**A mediocre chapter, but I just couldn't figure out what to do with it.**

* * *

"Bye, Yosaku! Bye, Johnny!" I called, waving from the ship.

"Bye, Sister Takara!" they chorused back. "Are you sure you're going to be fine here?"

"Positive. Besides someone does need to watch the boat just in case someone targets it," I pointed out.

"Good point," said Yosaku. "Well, we might be a while so see you later!" He waved again. I waved back, watching the three men walk off.

I hadn't said a word to Zoro after our conversation last night; I hadn't even looked at him. Every time I saw him, my blood started to boil. I knew he was right, but that only makes my anger towards him worse. I had paid heed to his words and went to back to bed, but the action of doing so made me angry enough to be unable to fall asleep.

This morning I had, with as much dignity as possible, announced that I would be staying on the boat. Johnny and Yosaku didn't question it; they knew I was no coward, and I had my reasons for staying on boat. They did, however, question my safety, which I had to assure them on. Zoro said nothing. I was sure he was satisfied in that twisted mind of his, but he displayed no outward emotions. If he did, I think I would've cracked.

I sighed as I turned away from the retreating figures. It would be a long and boring day. Might as well make use of it. After doing the regular chores, I sat down at the table to read the newspaper that had been delivered at four in the morning, according to Zoro.

* * *

"Sister Takara! Sister Takara! Come quick!"

I awoke to yells. Sitting up groggily, I heard paper crunch underneath my unfolding arms. It was the newspaper. I must have fallen asleep, I thought. Pushing the chair back, I stood up, looking around for the source of the shouts.

Johnny and Yosaku were running towards the boat, carrying a familiar green object; a familiar green object covered in blood.

"What?" I yelled, drawing out the word. "What the hell happened?! Don't tell me that's Zoro!"

"We've got to treat him quickly!" Johnny yelled. "He has lost a ton of blood!"

They reached the boat, and the three of us hauled him up. I grabbed his chest and head, so it wouldn't loll around. Johnny took the rest of his torso, and Yosaku held up his legs. The three of us carried him into the Captain's cabin, and set him down on the bed. Yes, I didn't like him; yes, I was angry with him, but I would treat him nonetheless. I am not that heartless a person.

We have a rotating system for who gets the bed. As there are four of us and only on bed on board, we rotate who gets the bed every night. Everyone gets to sleep in the bed every fourth night, and one of those nights in between we go without sleep, having night watch. The order for the bed varies as we have a random system for night watch, but it still works. These systems only get broken when one of us gets sick or injured; then we all have to sleep on the floor and take the incapable person's watch nights.

After removing his swords from his person, I immediately stripped him of his blood-stained shirt, only to gasp at the deep wounds lying underneath it. I started barking orders.

"Johnny, get some hot water and several cloths. Yosaku, get bandages, gauze, and any and every medicine we have. Dammit, why didn't I think of looking at our medicine inventory and get some things the last time we were in town?! Yosaku, get me a needle and thread; we have to stitch some of these wounds up. Can either of you sew?" I demanded. "Because that's what I can't do when it comes to medicine. Sewing. Couldn't do it for my life, or in this case, Zoro's life."

"Are you saying he's gonna die?" Yosaku asked, handing me all the things I asked of him.

"No, from what I've seen in these past few weeks, I don't even think he's even close to dying. However, these are still serious wounds. If they are not treated properly and get infected, he will be at a risk of dying."

At that moment, Johnny came rushing in with the tub of hot water and wash cloths. Setting them down beside the bed, he backed away, giving me room.

"Thanks, Johnny," I said, already busy.

I washed away all the blood on his torso and arms, which wasn't easy as more just kept pouring out.

"Can either of you sew?" I demanded again after I had finished.

"Well? I can sew, but it's pretty mediocre," Yosaku said.

"Well enough to stitch Zoro up?" I asked.

"I think so, yeah."

"Good, get busy," I commanded, handing him the needle and thread.

While Yosaku stitched Zoro up, I turned to Johnny. "What happened?" I demanded.

"Well, the pirate had a lower bounty than he deserved, so we underestimated him. He caught us by surprise at first, oh, it was just so terrible!" Johnny exclaimed. "We just kept underestimating him! That's how he works. With his low bounty and moves that seem to come from an amateur, he's able to catch people off guard and wound them seriously. He works in the shadows. He kills off all witnesses who experience his true power and doesn't make the battle known, so no one alive, besides his crew, knows what a threat he poses."

I cocked my head at Johnny's explanation. No only was it not very informative, it didn't make much sense. Trying to make sense of it, I said in an aghast voice, "Don't tell me Zoro fell for those tricks." Zoro seemed to be the last person to fall for stuff like that.

"Well, the pirate sensed that about Zoro, so he put him under a kind of hypnotic spell."

"I still don't see Zoro falling for mind tricks either. He may be dense in many ways, but he can shield his mind from stuff like that."

"Well, he did fall for it!" Johnny said, indignantly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you're still a little under a spell as well."

Johnny shook his head. "I'm not. I promise you, I'm not."

"Okay," I said in a disbelieving tone. "I'll ask Zoro about it when he wakes up."

Johnny was miffed that I didn't believe him, but something told me that there was more to his story than he said. Maybe Zoro will remember it more clearly. I walked over to Yosaku to see how he was doing.

"Just doing the last couple stitches," he said.

"Good. Thank you, Yosaku," I said.

I studied Zoro for a while. He was pale under his tan and shaking, but he was breathing steadily. He'll be okay, I concluded.

After Yosaku was done, I put an ointment on his torso and arm wounds and wrapped them up. I worked on his head next. I had inspected his head before working on his torso, while Johnny and Yosaku were getting me the supplies I needed, and concluded that they were shallow, even if they bled a lot. Washing all his head wounds and gently scrubbing the blood out of his moss colored hair, I bandaged his head. I then turned towards his legs, a little warily. After looking where the blood was stained, I came to the conclusion that I did not need to take off his pants, for which I was internally grateful. Cutting them into shorts, I treated the wounds on his legs. When I was done, I stepped back to study him.

"You look like a mummy," I told him. Tucking him in, I drew up a chair beside him. "I need to keep watch of him to make sure he's okay," I told Johnny and Yosaku.

"Okay, I'll make dinner for us," Johnny offered.

"And I'll take over the navigating and watch tonight," Yosaku said.

"Great. Yosaku, could you take us away from the this island, just enough that we're a safe distance away and out of eyesight. We'll be coming back here in a few days when Zoro is healed."

"What?!" the two men yelped.

"Shut up!" I shouted back, pointing at Zoro.

"Why the hell are we coming back here?" Johnny said. "You're right, the effects of the hypnotism were still wearing off when I told you about it," he added.

"That's exactly why we're coming back," I said. "There's mysteries to be unraveled here." I grinned, despite their incredulous looks. "Come on, it'll be an adventure!"

Yosaku face palmed. "You're as bad as Zoro!" he declared.

I frowned, not entirely pleased with that comment. However, neither Yosaku or Johnny noticed. They headed off to make dinner and steer the boat.

The rest of the evening went by peacefully. Zoro didn't wake up; Yosaku got the boat to a safe place; Johnny made a nice dinner-he was the best cook on the ship. As we were eating in the Captain's Cabin, for we wanted to keep and eye on Zoro, the talk turned once again to the pirates they encountered.

"So why Zoro and not you two as well?" I asked. Johnny and Yosaku had come out with very minor injuries.

"Zoro kept pursuing the pirate and his crew while we knew when to back off," Yosaku said.

I guffawed. "Sounds like him."

Yosaku shook his head. "Zoro hates admitting defeat."

"Sounds like him," I muttered. "Well, he can can get revenge in a week or so when he's healed."

"You're serious about that?" Johnny asked.

"Yup," I replied. I knew Johnny was not looking forward to going back after he had been hypnotized and said things that were not true, but I am not content to let this pirate go. He seems like he could become a real threat.

I asked what they remembered about the experience, and what they did remember, which was not much, countered some of the things Johnny had said earlier. That did not come as a complete surprise, however, as Johnny was not in a completely rational state of mind that that time.

"Well, we'll just have to see when the time comes," I said.

Soon after, Yosaku went out to start the night watch watch, and Johnny shifted into a more comfortable position and started falling asleep. Smiling at the two peacefully asleep men in the room, I got up and turned off the light, peeking out to see Yosaku settling down for a long night. I tip toed back to to my chair, looking at Zoro. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. You'd never know he almost always wore a permanent frown when he was awake and was a closed, private man. Smiling, I settled myself in the chair and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke to light piercing through my cracked lids. I quickly closed my eyes and tried to bring my hand up to eyes, but my arm felt heavy and when I did move it, I felt pain shoot through my arm. I put it back down quickly.

"Hey, you awake, Zoro?" a loud voice asked me.

I opened my eyes again, squinting in the bright sunlight. Takara's face swam in front of me.

I scowled, my facial muscles creaking and groaning as I did so.

"Where are my swords?" were the first words out of my mouth. I didn't remember much about the fight, but I guessed Johnny and Yosaku had taken me back to the ship. They better have brought my swords with them. "What time is it?" I added.

"Right there," Takara said, pointing to three swords propped up against the wall. "And the day after your fight. It's about three o'clock."

Silently groaning, I sat up, pain coursing though my body at every movement my muscles made. God, I haven't been in this much pain for a while, I thought. Great, another complication. Just as I sat up, I was pushed back down firmly by the neck. I guessed that my chest was too injured to be pushed on at the moment.

"You're not going anywhere," Takara said.

"I can get up if I want to," I shot back, irritated. My vocal cords grated against each other, not giving me a very convincing argument. "It's not your job to dictate what I do and don't do."

"On the contrary, it is. You're injured, Zoro, you can't just get up the afternoon after being injured, expecting to be fine," she said in an exasperated voice. "Here drink this."

She held me a glass to my lips, holding my head up. I thought about arguing but decided that I could do that later. Drinking the liquid, which turned out to be some sort of medicine, I asked if I could have a bottle of sake.

"You sure as hell can't," Takara said. "Geez, you're not drinking sake when you're injured, Zoro!"

I glared at her once again. God, she's annoying. What's with her and her superior, belittling tones? I can't stand them.

"Just bring it," I growled.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "No way."

Well then I'm getting it myself, I thought. Throwing the blankets off me, I sat up and placed my feet on the floor. I knew before I had even put any weight on my feet they were not going to support me. As I was about to stand up, I saw what a mess I had made of my body. My legs, torso, and arms were covered in bandages and by the feeling the restriction on my throat and forehead when I talked, so was my head. Takara had watched me without making any effort to stop me. She must know that I wouldn't be able to walk. Already, just from sitting up, my head was starting to feel dizzy and my arms were shaking. I gritted my teeth. I hated being injured. Well get used to it, I scolded myself, because there's a lot more where this comes from in the world. Mustering the effort, I succeeded in standing up, only for my head to spin uncontrollably. I felt Takara catch me and push me back onto the bed. I swore profusely.

"I shouldn't have let you do that," I heard Takara mutter in a faraway voice. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep, exhausted from the physical movement.

The next time I woke up, I woke Takara's face again, as well as Johnny and Yosaku's.

"Brother!" they yelled in a voice _much_ too loud. I winced.

"Shut it, you two!" Takara said, in a voice just as loud, and higher pitched.

"You're not any better than they are," I croaked.

Johnny and Yosaku turned their attention to me; they started talking over each other.

"Are you okay?"

"Geez, we were worried!"

"Do you need food? We made soup."

"Are you tired?"

"You look awful."

"Sister Takara said you woke earlier."

"Yeah, I can't believe she didn't tell us until after you had fallen back asleep!"

"You guys, he was awake for all of two minutes."

I ignored their blabbering, all it was doing was giving me a headache. "Could you bring me some soup?"

"Of course!"

"We'll bring you water as well."

Johnny and Yosaku skidded out of the room. Takara grinned. "They really were pissed when I told them that you had woken up and hadn't called them. They were really worried about you."

"Idiots," I grumbled. "They're the biggest worrywarts I've ever had the misfortune to meet."

Takara raised an eyebrow. "Geez, that's harsh. They care about you."

I was in no mood to be lectured, especially not from Takara. "I don't need a lecture," I growled. "I know that perfectly well."

Takara merely rolled her eyes. "You're impossible," she muttered.

"I could say the same about you."

"Well then why not you actually say so instead of saying that you _could _say it."

"I'm gonna get you one of these days," I threatened, a pretty hollow threat considering the state I'm in.

"I'd like to see you try it," Takara said, waving off the threat. She looked irritated, but I saw thinly veiled... was that amusement? God, it is amusement. And enjoyment. Oh, so she enjoys annoying the crap out of me? Well, I'm going to make her regret provoking me.

"Oh yeah? Well if I remember correctly, you asked me to train you, saying that you weren't strong enough."

She whipped around to face me, fury burning in her eyes. I had struck a nerve there. She's got a ton of pride. She can't accept that I turned her down in training because it would never work. We just can't see eye to eye about anything. However, it was majorly because she had unintentionally offended me. She had no idea why the idea of fighting dirty would offend me so much. She hadn't even known me. At the the time, I was a complete stranger. I suddenly had a feeling in my stomach that I hadn't felt in years. Guilt.

"Only because you said I wasn't strong enough. You said I was nothing compared to you. Well, so what?" she spat. "There are other things in the world besides physical strength. There are better things to value besides brute strength. You disgust me. You judge people by their strength alone. You don't see anything past that kind of strength. Ever think about mental strength? Strength in you heart?" She stormed out of the room, right as Johnny and Yosaku came in with my food.

Suddenly, I didn't want food or to be with people, and I certainty didn't want Johnny and Yosaku to ask about her angered state. However, that seemed unavoidable judging from their expressions.

"Brother-" Johnny started, but I cut across him.

"Don't ask," I said shortly. Taking my food silently, I shooed them out of the room; I needed time by myself to think.

* * *

**A/N Okay, now both Takara and Zoro have voiced what they hate about the other (Zoro having voiced it in chapter 7) . What do you think is going to to happen next? I'd love to hear what you think in a review of PM. Anyone notice that one of them feels guilty after the other yells at them? Hint, hint.**


	14. Friends or Enemies?

**I do not own One Piece.**

**A/N Sorry for the really late update. It was difficult writing this chapter. I might only update once in the next two weeks as I am really busy with school, just to let you know. However, here's a long chapter, so enjoy!**

**Oh, and by the way, the Nero in my earlier chapters, he is not Nero of CP9. I actually just read that part of Water 7 a couple days ago... * shifty eyes ***

* * *

When I woke, I sat up, satisfied that my muscles did not groan every time they moved. I turned to get out of bed, but what I saw almost made me flinch and stopped me from moving.

"Oh, Zoro, you're awake. Good." Takara closed the newspaper she was reading and got up from her seat next to my bed. "Here's your medicine," she said, handing me a glass filled with a dark liquid. "You should be able to walk and eat solid foods, but you should still be careful."

"Okay," I said slowly. I drank the liquid. I had no idea what the hell was happening; I certainly did not expect to see her the day after our fight. The thought that she had poisoned the medicine flitted across my head, but I quickly squashed it. There's no way she would stoop that low. Besides, if she poisoned me, Johnny and Yosaku would go crazy.

"Let me just change your bandages and then you're free to get out of bed," Takara offered.

I turned my back to her, where the bandages were fastened. She changed them silently, her fingers touching me a little as possible. Just what the hell is going on? She is acting perfectly normal, like the fight had never happened. I thought I wouldn't see hide nor tail of her for a week at least, and yet, here she is, talking to me as if she's got nothing against me. I mentally shrugged. I'll just wait and see what happens, I thought.

"There," Takara declared. "Done."

"Great, thanks," I said, wanting to get away from her. However, as I walked out of the Captain's cabin, stopping only to grab my swords and a shirt, leaving it open, Takara was hot on my heals. Girls are mysteries, I mentally growled.

"Brother Zoro!" was how I was greeted when I opened the door. However, I never felt the flying bodies coming towards me. Looking around, I saw Johnny and Yosaku lying on the floor; Takara stood on top of them, one foot on each of their backs.

"You fucking idiots!" she screeched at them. "Just what the hell did you think you were doing? He's beat up bad enough, do you want to permanently injure him?! Huh?!" she dug her heels into their spines.

"Sorry, Sister Takara," they groaned. "We weren't thinking."

"Damn right you weren't!" With a sigh and roll of her eyes, she stepped off their backs. Johnny and Yosaku sighed and lay limply on the floor.

I rolled my own eyes. It seemed that those three had gotten even closer than before. I walked over to the table we always kept on deck and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Oh get up, you wimps!" Takara demanded when Johnny and Yosaku lay groaning on the floor for five minutes. "Stop being so over dramatic!"

Suddenly, Johnny and Yosaku leapt up, swords in hand. "We'll get you for that one, Sister!"

Takara let out a great whoop of laughter and ran away from the two men brandishing swords wildly. Takara ducked, dodged, even soaking up the tips of the swords every once in while. She seemed to execute quite a few flips while "fighting" as well. When the fight had moved itself to the yardarm, Takara embedded her hands in the wood, and, flipping around the yardarm, she summersaulted in the air at least four times before landing on the deck, making the whole ship lurch. Johnny and Yosaku held to the yardarm for dear life while I let out an exclamation of surprise. Takara laughed and, after getting over their initial shock, Johnny and Yosaku started clapping and wolf whistling. Takara made exaggerated bows, grinning. I watched those three run around horse playing while mentally face palming. They must've bottled up a lot of energy these past three days if they're acting this crazy, I thought.

When they had finally burned out all their extra energy, they swaggered over to the table, huffing and laughing.

"Are you idiots done messing around?" I growled, internally amused by their behavior.

"Yes," said Takara, "sorry if it bothered you."

I balked. Wait, what the hell just happened? I thought for the third time that day. Takara's mood had just switched drastically. Any other time, she would have insulted me or replied with a sarcastic, snarky comment. But apologizing for her behavior? No, something's going on. Something big. I just can't see it. Why can't I? It's right in front in front of you! I mentally yelled at myself. I looked at Johnny and Yosaku, who were shifting awkwardly in their seats and wouldn't make eye contact with me. Dammit! My fist clenched under the table. I looked away.

Takara, who did not seem to notice the sudden drop in temperature, changed the subject as naturally as possible. Johnny and Yosaku quickly relaxed and were sucked into conversation with her.

I watched Takara's behavior for the rest of day. I found out she acted just as she always does when talking to Johnny and Yosaku but when she talked to me, her tone and language changed. She always kept a politely blank look on her face when talking to me and her normal cocky tone and coy, sarcastic comments were washed out of her language as well as the curse words that were riddled in her speech. It was her tone that confused me the most. It was polite and friendly but something in it made me feel like she was more cold and distant than ever. It wasn't until during dinner that I figured out what her tone was indicating: stranger. She was talking to me like she would talk to stranger. No, I stand to correct myself. It was worse than that. She doesn't even act this way to strangers. The first time she met me, she called me crazy. During her first encounter with Hiro, she drove him up the wall and threw things at him; she told us of her first meeting with Hiro when she was explaining her friendship with him. Damn, this is bad. For her, it was like she was talking to no one. Thin air. Suddenly, I couldn't stand being in the same room as her. Her, sitting across the table, laughing at Yosaku.

I stood abruptly. All three heads turned in my direction. Ignoring them, I put my plate in the kitchen sink and headed down to my training room. Ignoring my weights, I sank to the floor and slipped into a deep meditation.

When I resurfaced, I walked onto deck to find that night had fallen and my three shipmates were sitting around the table. Yosaku was smoking a cigarette, the tip glowing in the dark. Johnny was finishing off a bottle of sake, and Takara had embedded the bottom of a lit candle to the palm of her hand.

"Sister, you'll burn yourself. How many times do I have to tell you?" Johnny said in a worried tone.

"I won't; I swear. I'm experimenting with my Devil Fruit powers. I've already come up with a hypothesis for this experiment: my skin is as durable as the thing embedded in my skin. I've already experienced this on blades I've embedded in my skin. It'll be the same with this candle. My skin won't burn because the wax is protecting it."

"And what happens when the wax in your skin melts?" Johnny asked apprehensively.

"I don't know. That's why it's an experiment. I don't know if my skin will melt or if the flame will just rest on my skin and burn the rest of the wick because the wax is protecting my skin."

"It still sounds risky," Johnny muttered.

"Johnny, the worst that's going to happen is I'll receive a small burn on my hand. Do you expect my whole hand to go up in flame?"

Yosaku rolled his eyes. As he did, he noticed me standing in the doorway. "Hey, Brother Zoro."

Johnny looked up and Takara turned around.

"Hey, Zoro," Takara waved her non-burning hand at me.

"Want some sake?" Johnny offered.

Takara smacked Johnny's hand, exclaiming, "He's still seriously wounded! Do you really think sake is good for wounds?" Unfortunately, she had smacked his hand with her burning-candle hand. Needless to say, skin, hot wax, and sake is not a good combination. Johnny yelled as hot wax splashed on his hand and the deck went up in flame as the sake fell from Johnny's hand and broke on the floor.

"God dammit!" Takara swore.

"Holy shit!" Yosaku exclaimed.

"Sister Takara, you bitch!" Johnny yelled waving his burnt hand around.

"Don't wave it around," I yelled. "Stick it in cold water!"

Johnny raced to the side of the boat and stuck his hand over the side. However, he leaned over too far and fell in. However, no one helped him as Takara and Yosaku were busy putting out the fire on the deck, and I didn't feel like going to get him. Salty water would not help my goddamn wounds, and Johnny could take of himself.

When the fires were put out, Johnny was back on board, and the candle was overboard as was Yosaku's cigarette (long story short, it created another fire), Takara, Johnny and Yosaku flopped onto the deck, exhausted.

"I'm going to bed," I muttered into the silence.

"Hold up," said Takara, breathing rather heavily. "I'm going to change your bandages, okay?"

"Sure." I didn't feel like arguing although that last thing I wanted was her company, and I did need my bandages changed.

Takara got up. "Sorry for that, everyone. If I hadn't been playing with fire in the first place, none of this would have happened."

"It's fine, Sister," Yosaku said, lighting another cigarette.

"Easy for you to say," Johnny muttered.

Takara kicked his leg. "You're coming with me and Zoro; I'm going to treat your hand as well."

The three of us traipsed into the Captain's cabin. Takara, grabbing the bandages and ointment, handed Johnny the ointment. "Here, rub this on your hand."

As she turned to me, I sat on the bed and shrugged my shirt off.

"Do you mind if I use a knife to cut your bandages off?" she asked. "I'm getting tired of unwrapping these millions of bandages."

I shrugged.

With one deft swipe, she had cut all my torso bandages loose and not an inch of my skin. Taking the ointment from Johnny, she slathered the stuff on my back, chest, and stomach. Cutting my arm bandages loose and unwrapping my head bandages, she announced I did not need to wear bandages on those parts of my body anymore.

"Thank God," I muttered. Those head bandages were annoying me the most.

She pretended not to hear my muttered comment. After rewrapping my torso, she turned to my legs. She cut off the bandages and, after rubbing ointment on practically the whole of my legs, she rewrapped them.

"There," she said, straightening. "Can you still bend at your knee?"

I could, but I could not move my ankles without loosening the bandages in that area.

"Well, please don't loosen your bandages there; your ankles are swollen. You've been hard on your ankles throughout your life. If you want them to keep supporting you, give them a few good days of rest and healing."

I didn't even bother to argue that my ankles were perfectly fine. I was already half asleep, and Johnny was asleep, which I pointed out.

"Seriously?!" I heard Takara exclaim. "Well, I better bandage that hand anyways."

I fell asleep to Takara clomping over to the sleeping form of Johnny.

* * *

Takara acted in the same polite, cold manner as she had yesterday to me the next day. It seemed like it was her goal in life to make my life hell. I was in the middle of an afternoon training session on the poop deck, swinging a weight above my head to the rhythm of Johnny fixing the deck from last night's fire, when I felt the weight stop involuntarily. Looking up, I saw Takara standing in front of me, holding the weight at arms length above her head. My first reaction was shock: how could she stop my powerful swings and hold up the 200 pound weight with one arm?

"What the hell, woman?!" I yelled, extremely pissed that she stopped me in the middle of a training session to, undoubtedly, tell me to stop training.

"I thought I told you last night to give your body a few days rest, but I guess you were too sleepy to process my words."

I took me a few seconds to realize that she was indeed insulting me. "Are you insulting my intelligence?!"

With a politely blank look, she said, "Of course not. But you do need to rest your body."

She tried to take the weight from me but I held on, giving her a death glare. There's no way she would be able to hold the weight up anyways, I thought. Her arm is already shaking with the effort of keeping it up. And that's with me taking some of weight, as I was holding one of the ends. However, she gave a harder tug and I, feeling thoroughly irritated, let go abruptly, expecting her to drop the weight. Quickly, she embedded her hand in the weight, and, lowering her arm, she also embedded it in her neck as she rested it on her shoulder, probably reducing the weight's weight by half. Objects Takara embeds in her skin turn weightless.

"Thank you, Zoro." She turned and walked, a little slower than usual, to the main deck, and I swear I saw her turn and smirk at me before heading down the steps. I cracked there, mentally going into a rage. The same question came up again and again during my rant: why. Why do I care so much? Why did I care if she's angry at me? Why do I care that I hurt her? I've hurt many people, and I almost never care. At least, I have never cared this much. I'm a cold, heartless Pirate Hunter, as the Marines call me. So why? Why? Why?! Why! I sat against the wall of the boat and sank into a meditative sleep to regain my composure.

I vowed to make things right with her, at least to clear my conscience if nothing else.

* * *

That night, when Takara was behind me, working on my back as she silently changed my bandages, I seized my chance. Swallowing my pride, I said,

"Look, Takara, listen to me. I-I I'm sorry." I muttered gruffly. Damn, this apologizing stuff is hard. "I know I was wrong to call you weak. We may never be friends, heck, we may never like each other, but I'm going to at least try to understand you. I'm not asking you to do the same, but please let me do this."

By this time, the hands fastening my bandages had stopped. They were lightly resting on my back as though they were in the middle of fastening them but had stopped in shock.

I swallowed and continued. "For my sake." I had to add the last part. I had to let her know I was doing this for myself and not her.

The hands resumed, quickly finishing up. Takara said nothing. I didn't expect her to. When she was done, she stood up and walked past me without a word. She didn't even look at me. However, as she walked past me, her hand brushed my shoulder, so lightly it could have been accidental, but I knew it wasn't. It was Takara's way of saying she acknowledged what I said.

I flopped on to bed, exhausted by all the emotions I had expressed. I am definitely never doing that again! I thought before falling asleep.

* * *

I sat up, blinking and running a hand through my hair. Slowly standing up, I looked around. Johnny and Yosaku were asleep on the floor as was Zoro on the bed. I looked away. Damn, that is one confusing guy! I can never predict his actions, never understand what is going on in his head. I can't believe he deflated his ego enough to apologize to me. Understand me, huh? We'll see about that. I'm not going to try to stop him, but I'm not going to make it easy for him either. He going to have to really mean what he said and truly try to understand me. For his sake... I don't understand why he wants to understand me, but I do know that he's doing this for himself. I smirked. Fine by me, I thought.

Quickly changing into a cut off T-shirt and short-shorts, I went to the kitchen to start fixing breakfast. The three men walked in together some time later, Zoro still looking more than half asleep.

"Morning, Sis'," Yosaku yawned.

"What's for breakfast?" Johnny asked, cutting to the chase.

"Do you have eyes?" I teased him, setting plates of food on the table, smiling.

"Apparently not," he mumbled, stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth.

After a normal breakfast, or what you would consider normal when you are with three bounty hunters (breakfast came with side dishes of the normal argument of Zoro having sake, Yosaku making perverted comments, and Johnny, sick of me already getting into two arguments over the course of half an hour, throwing bits of toast at me, which only sparked yet another yelling match).

Three of us came bursting out of the kitchen laughing our heads off after breakfast and one trailing behind, unsuccessfully trying to swipe some sake.

"No way, Zoro," I snatched the bottle from his hand and darted past him to put it back in the kitchen.

"This is my fifth day! You'd think I'd be able to have the grog after five fucking days!" he yelled indignantly at me.

I rolled my eyes, having decided to revert back to myself when interacting with him. Not only was it useless, it was childish and _boring!_ It got annoying acting like that, even if I did feel something boiling in my stomach every time I saw him. "I would think that you'd be able to go five days without this shit."

"Easy for you to say," he muttered, eyes flaming.

I raised an eyebrow, smirking, not in the least frightened. "Are you really that addicted to this stuff?"

"I am not addicted!" he growled.

"My observations tell me differently," I said, pushing him out of the kitchen. "I really can't decide if you are always drunk or if you are immune at this point."

"That's none of your business," he retorted.

"Never said it was. I merely voiced my thoughts."

"Don't say anything if you've got nothing nice to say," Zoro grumbled under his breath.

I burst into laughter. "Who are you, my mother?!" I said between gasps. He truly did remind me of Mama when he said that. Surprisingly enough, I didn't feel a pang of guilt when I thought of her or Papa anymore. "God, sounding like a freaking philosopher! You should listen to your own advise, philosopher!"

I felt a hand close around my throat, choking me. I grinned. Kicking behind me, we engaged in a full fledged battle, throwing insults at each other in the process. Zoro was going easy on me and was still managing to beat me, and I knew it. I didn't care. It allowed me to push myself harder, forcing him to step his game up.

"You know," Zoro grunted, as I blocked an attack by soaking the offending parts of his swords in my arms, "I only said that to get you to laugh, so I could get you."

I let go of his swords abruptly, adding an attack of my own as I did so. "Really? Who's fighting dirty now?"

"No, I wasn't," he replied, as he skidded away from me. "I didn't truly attack you until you and attacked me and turned around."

"Hmmm, true," I had to admit, as I pounced again.

About a minute later, I heard a door open, and I knew Johnny and Yosaku had come up from the storage room, where they were working, to see what the commotion was about.

"Brother Zo-," I heard a cut off voice say.

"Shut it," the second voice said. "They're acknowledging each others' presence enough to argue and fight each other."

"I wouldn't call that an improvement," Yosaku grumbled. "Wait, they were ignoring each other?"

"Yes, you idiot! Where have you been for the past four days?! They were ignoring each other in their own special way!"

"Well I did notice some tension between them a few times, but it was so natural I kinda just ignored it, hoping they'd get over it."

By this point, I had turned to the other two bounty hunters with raised eyebrows and a hand on my hip. I had embedded Zoro's swords in my arm in the act of protecting my head and had not released them yet. I also had embedded my bare feet into the floor, so when Zoro tried to fling me around and slice my head open with the five inch tips sticking out of my arm, I wouldn't go skidding around.

"You know," I said, an old pet peeve getting sparked, "it isn't polite to talk about people in earshot without talking to their faces."

"Who's the philosopher now?" Zoro growled, still uselessly trying to free his swords.

Yosaku turned red, and Johnny looked exasperated.

"We just can't keep up with you two," Johnny explained.

I cracked up. "Honesty, Johnny, neither can I."

Johnny joined in my laughing and Yosaku did too, a little tentatively at first. Even Zoro cracked a smile. Smiling at him, I let his swords go, pushing him out of swords reach, just to be safe. Zoro allowed himself to be skidded a few feet before straigtening up and sheathing his swords.

Walking over to me, he muttered, "So you don't mind me fighting you, but I'm not allowed to drink?"

He's got a point there. Oh well, I still have act as though I know my own reasoning, which was just thrown off course. Damn. I hate not thinking of things even if it was something like this. "Of course," I said, faking confidence.

Zoro growled softly, but let it go. "Well, anyways, good training session today, Takara."

He walked away before my brain could process what he said. Wait, he's training me again? I wasn't sure whether I was okay with it or not. I have hated his guts on and off ever since I met him, and I was really angry with him until... ummm. Last night? This morning? Today, I have to admit that I enjoyed his company a lot. I had been itching for an argument that I just couldn't get out of Johnny or Yosaku. Is he doing this because of what he said last night? I sighed and decided not to make a decision yet of whether I was okay with him or not yet. I had a feeling deep down that the answer would scare the shit out of me. I'll accept his training... for now.


	15. Simple Complications

**I do not own One Piece.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You damn idiot!"

"Don't call me a damn idiot; it was you who suggested the fucking idea in the first place!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! If I remember correctly, it was you who said we had to go through the damn forest! I merely made the best plan possible off of your shitty idea!"

"So your blaming me?! Is that how it is?! For _your_ ideas?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to get it through that thick skull of yours: it was your fucking idea!"

My fist was shaking with fury. I had even gone so far to grab Zoro's shirt in the process. We were nose to nose, yelling our heads off.

"Bit-!" Zoro managed to growl out before we were hit hard on the back of the head, causing our noses to crash into each other's, hard.

Honestly, I had expected to be hit a long time before this by either Johnny or Yosaku, but I did not foresee the pain that shot through my nose.

"Bastard!" I yelled thickly, pinching my nose and turning to give a death glare at Johnny, who was looking sheepish.

"Damn idiot!" Zoro growled, pinching his own nose.

"Brother Johnny, be a little more gentle next time," Yosaku chided, checking to see if my nose was broken.

I waved him away. "Just swollen," I muttered. "It'll be twice the size it is now in about half an hour."

Zoro and I flopped back into our respective chairs which had been abandoned to lean over the table during the argument.

"Now," said Johnny, who was still standing, arms folded, looking his nose down at us, "shall we continue making our plan without anymore disruptions?" It was more a statement than a question.

Neither of us answered him. Zoro scowled and looked away, and I smirked, trying not to laugh at Johnny's patronizing tone. Normally, I would have been pissed off, but he looked so funny. I just couldn't be annoyed.

Yosaku rolled his eyes. "Look, if were going tomorrow, we need to make a plan."

"Alright, but we ain't gonna use that damn round-about method Zoro was suggesting," I said.

Zoro turned towards me abruptly, but before either of us could utter a single word, Yosaku placed a hand firmly on each of our chests, separating us, pushing Zoro back into his seat.

"Don't even start," he warned us sternly.

We did as we were told and started making a plan to attack the pirates. It had been six days since Zoro had been injured, and I was astonished by how well and quickly his body heals itself. It must have something to do with all the naps he takes throughout the day. The only traces of the wounds he had were thin, pink scars that would fade eventually. However, if his body was pushed to hard they had a possibility of reopening. Therefore, I was instructing (forcing) Zoro to wear bandages when we attack them. We had to make a plan of how we are going to get onto the island safely and get to the pirates' base.

When I questioned Zoro about the pirates, he didn't remember anything of much use. he knew their hideout was in a cave rigged with booby traps. He didn't see a single pirate during their first attempt.

"Damn. They must have had some real good traps if they were able to injure you that much. You didn't even see a single pirate." I had said, not caring about my grammar.

Zoro had said nothing to that blow of his ego, for it was too true to argue with. "There was this one that just ripped me to shreds. I was weak and..." he didn't finish. I saw one fist clench and the other grip one of his three katanas. His face radiated pure disgust at his "lack of strength." "I still wouldn't have retreated if it hadn't been for Johnny and Yosaku."

My mind was ripped back to the present by Zoro's "oi". We had been studied the map silently, in hope that one of us would have a lightbulb moment. I would never have guessed that it would have come from our green haired muscleman.

"We just dock here," Zoro said, pointing to the closest shore by the pirates' cave. "And then we just take the shortest route to the entrance," he finished simply.

Johnny fell over backwards in his chair. Yosaku face palmed, which was not the smartest thing to do with a cigarette in hand, and I was rendered speechless for a few minutes.

My mouth moved speechlessly until I finally managed to croak out, "So you're suggesting we make a beeline to the entrance of the cave?"

"Yeah," Zoro said, nonplussed by our disbelieving reactions.

"Why?" I asked weakly.

"It doesn't matter how well we try to sneak close to them; they'll still know we're there. We all saw, or know, how accomplished they are in booby traps. I wouldn't be at all surprised to know that they can do the same with gathering information. I'll bet you anything they are waiting for us to come back at this very moment."

"Zoro's right," I said grudgingly. I hated it. We can't use logic on this one to get in sneakily, I thought. We just have to saunter to the mouth of the cave and practically shout that we are there. There's no way around it. "We'll only waste time and energy on something that is pointless. We might have given them a good laugh creeping around like idiots while they watched our every move as well," I finished sourly.

"Fine, but I still don't like it," Yosaku relented after a few moments of silence.

"Neither do I," I said nonchalantly, shrugging.

Johnny said nothing. I could tell he was terrified of being hypnotized again. He didn't want to turn on his friends in the middle of a battle.

"Don't blame yourself," I said for his ears only although I could tell Zoro could hear my every word by the flicker in his eyes when I started speaking. "Whatever happens, we're in this together. It's no one's fault if they get hypnotized or what they do when hypnotized."

"Thanks, Sister Takara," he whispered back, a trace of a smile on his lips.

I smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, if we're going tomorrow, we better get a good night's sleep," Yosaku said.

"Who's going to take night watch then?" Zoro asked lazily.

"The one who has been sleeping all day," Yosaku replied, and the three of us walked away from the table, leaving Zoro grinding his teeth.

* * *

"Get up!" I said to Johnny and Yosaku, slapping their cheeks gently.

Yosaku cracked his eyes open to find me leaning over him, which, in retrospect, was not the smartest thing to do on my part.

"Am I in heaven? Oh, Sister Takara, you're so beautiful!"

"What?!" I demanded of the half awake man. I then looked down to see what he was looking at. I made a mental note to myself: do not lean over Yosaku with only a bikini top on. "Perv!" I slapped his face hard and rolled my eyes as I got up.

"You know Sister Takara, Brother Yosaku's probably not the only pervert you are going to meet today. I wouldn't go walking around pirates with just a bikini on top if I were you," Johnny said. "Pirates are much worse than half asleep bounty hunters."

"I can protect myself, thank you very much," I growled. Geez, don't tell me what to wear! As an 18-year-old girl, I think I can decide that for myself! "If you must have an explanation, I use my skin when activating my Devil Fruit powers. Being covered with clothes is more dangerous than not. There, happy?"

"Okay, okay," Johnny said, holding his hands above his head. He scooted out of the room quickly. I followed him, still annoyed. It didn't help that my nose was swollen and throbbing painfully from yesterday's crash with Zoro's damn nose, either. It was twice the size of its original form.

I had removed my knifes and daggers from where I usually kept them in my biceps to embed them in my calves and shins, which were going to be covered up with tall boots. I would rather not show that I had eaten a Devil Fruit, if possible. Look defenseless and being underestimated wouldn't hurt either. I did have sense to wear shorts, however short they might be. I'm not going to be walking around in bikini bottoms, thank you very much!

I walked out of the Captain's cabin to find Zoro asleep where we had left him last night. I casually slapped the back of his head to wake him up while walking past.

"Hey! What was that for?!" I heard Zoro yell, but I didn't answer or even turn around.

I lifted my face to the rising sun, feeling the first rays of sunlight hit my face. The wind rippled through my hair, the long locks waving behind me. Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I grinned at the rising sun. Today's gonna be a good day, I thought and immediately rolled my eyes at myself afterwards. You are sounding more and more like Mama as time passes, I scolded myself. Not that I don't love her, but I don't really want to sound like her.

Looking at the compass I had grabbed on my out of the Captain's cabin, I started barking orders at the three men, two of which were not on deck.

"Zoro! Yosaku! Raise the sail! Turn it due south! Johnny! Raise the anchor! Turn the rudder port! Get on it!"

Johnny and Yosaku came crashing out of the kitchen and the Captain's cabin respectively and, Zoro included, they hopped to it. In minutes, we were on our way to the island.

An hour and a half later, we hit land. Zoro threw the anchor overboard, and the four of us jumped into the cold, shallow water. Yosaku and Johnny were looking around warily; I was looking at the map and compass. While he did not look like it, I could tell Zoro was raring to go. He had been still for almost a week and couldn't wait for some action. Not to mention he had some payback to give them.

"Alright!" I said, feeling somewhat reckless myself. Zoro is a bad influence on me, I thought then mentally face palmed myself. "Head southeast!"

Three of us turned southeast and headed up the sandy slope into the forest, and one of us headed east along the shore. We were about five minutes into the forest, I was cursing profusly from having to trudge through the damn thing, when we realized our idiot wasn't with us.

"Damn! There's some really thick vines in here!" Johnny called from up ahead. "Hey, Brother Zoro, can you cut these things up?... Brother Zoro?... Broooother Zoro!"

"Whaaaat?! He's not with us?!" I cried. "The idiot! Where'd he go?!"

"Come to think of it," Yosaku commented, battling a vine that had somehow gotten wrapped around his left leg, "I haven't seen him since we docked."

"He probably headed the wrong way and got himself lost, _again_!" Johnny yelled in frustration.

"The thing is, which damn way did he go?!" I growled, already climbing a tree like a tree frog.

"Woah, Sister Takara! Whatchya doing?" Yosaku said in a slurred voiced, battling the vine harder than ever.

"Getting to a high place to see stuff!" I called back shortly.

"What does stuff mean?" Yosaku said, his voice already sounding far away.

I stopped and looked down. Estimating I was about 60 feet high and only had about ten more to go, I shouted down, "Zoro! Who else?!"

Getting to the top of the tree and, looking in all directions, not seeing him, not that I expected to, I shouted as loudly as I could, "Zoro! Where the hell are you?!"

Hearing no response, I shouted a few more times. Finally, I heard I faint, "Takara! Is that you?!"

"Yes, you idiot! Where is your idiotic self?!"

"Don't call me idiotic! It was you who lead us in the wrong direction, so I headed in the right direction!"

"You little piece of shit! _You_ headed in the wrong direction! Not us!"

"Bitch! You call yourself a navigator?!"

"No, I don't, but I know more about navigating than the rest of you! Especially you!"

Johnny's voice drowned out Zoro's faint retort. "Sister! Please don't have an argument with Brother Zoro now!" he sounded positively exasperated. "The whole forest can hear you! There's no doubt the pirates know we're here now! Just ask him where he is!"

"You're not any quieter than we are!" I shouted down, but did as he said. "Zoro! Where the hell is your sorry ass?!"

"I could ask you the same question!"

"At the top of a tree! And we're coming to get you! There's no doubt that if you try to come to us you'll get yourself even more lost!"

"I would not, you bitch!"

"Just the answer the damn question!"

"On the fucking beach!"

"That's not descriptive enough, but I'm not going to ask you for directions because you're sure to give me wrong ones!"

"Watch what you say! As soon soon as I get my hands on you, I-"

"Will never be able to get them off," I finished his sentence for him.

"You slutty bitch!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah! Now, can your primitive brain answer this single question? You do know your left and right, am I correct? Which way did you head down the beach if you were standing on the beach, looking at the boat?!"

"That's three questions!"

"You are being deliberately unhelpful! The first two were theoretical!"

"I headed right! I'm gonna kill you when I see you!"

"I look forward to it, for I'm gonna do the same!" I yelled one last time before starting to head down. However I stopped after only a few steps down. Scampering back up like a squirrel, I yelled, "Don't move a muscle!"

"Don't order me around!" Zoro yelled back.

Ignoring him, I scampered back down, to find a fuming Johnny. He looked ready to kill someone, namely me. "Look, I already have one person wanting to kill me at the moment; you don't have to as well," I said offhandedly.

"You've got a lot more people on your tail, and all of our tails, now from all of your pointless shouting! Can't you two stop fighting for a second and put our lives first?!"

I stopped. I just then remembered how nervous he was. "I'm sorry, Johnny," I murmured.

Johnny just scowled and muttered darkly, "Which way?"

"Back the way we came," I replied.

He stalked off, and I ran a hand over my eyes. "God, I'm an idiot!"

Yosaku clapped my shoulder. "We're all tense right now. That was your way of releasing it and that was his."

"Yeah, but still!"

"Yes, well, we better follow him, or our party will end up in three groups."

"Hell, no!" The two of us scampered to catch up with Johnny.

Thankfully, Zoro did know his left from his right, at least at that moment, or he just guessed. When we found him, he was standing on the beach, arms folded, looking bored. However, as soon as he laid his eyes on me, he scowled, a glint in his eyes.

"Oh, save it!" I said, conscious of Johnny.

"Fine, but I will get you!"

Sure you will," I said, grabbing him by the ear. "Now come on and don't get lost!"

"Stop pulling me by my ear you... tyrant!"

"There's a new one," I commented.

"Well, it's quite true. You are always dictating over everything and everyone!"

"Dictator or tyrant, choose one... moss head!"

"Moss head?! I'm putting that one on my rather extensive list of things to get you for!"

"Why should you? If you are making up names for me, why can't I make them up for you?!"

"Why you!"

"What?" I said, playing innocent.

We continued in that fashion to the entrance of the cave, making up insulting names for each other. Johnny was ready to kill both of us by that time, which I felt bad about, but I couldn't help it. Does he expect me to take Zoro's shit laying down?! I wasn't really angry with him though. Arguing with Zoro was a good stress reliever, not that I'd ever admit it to his face.

Yosaku gasped when we reached the mouth of the cave. There were stone gargoyles on either side, and the mouth of the cave was carved into the mouth of a dragon. Neither of these things were what Yosaku was gasping about though. There was a large banner strung up at the entrance that said: _Welcome, bounty hunters! Please, come in! P.S. At your own risk._

Johnny gulped. Zoro took out a sword and sliced the banner in half with one deft move. I tensed, half expecting a booby trap to activate. However nothing happened.

Gaining confidence, I shouted into the cave, "Watch out, you filthy pirates! Here we come!"

Johnny flinched, but Zoro smirked. Yosaku right out laughed. Together, we stepped over the carved teeth to meet the pirates.

* * *

**Get ready for a lot of action in the next few chapters!**


	16. The Path of Hell

**I do not own One Piece**

**Happy Holidays! Thanks to all of my followers, reviewers, and favorites! Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as my foot touched the ground beyond the carved stone teeth a trap activated. Horizontal and vertical serrated metal poles popped out of the side of the cave, blocking our path. On top of that, the gargoyles turned their heads towards us, cannons emerging out of their mouths.

"Holy crap!" Yosaku yelped.

"Didn't you already experience these traps when you here before?" I said, slightly confused by his surprised tone.

"No! It seems they have tightened security a lot," he replied, unnerved.

"Great," my voice dripped with sarcasm.

We turned quickly back to the entrance of the cave upon hearing the sound of metal on metal. Zoro had sliced the bars to create a hole for us to pass through.

"Metal is weak when it's serrated with rust," he muttered, examining the broken bars.

"Let's go before the cannons fire," I said, quickly running through the hole.

Johnny yelped, apparently having forgotten about the cannons. He raced through the entrance after me, Yosaku hot on his heels. Zoro had barely managed to get through when both cannons fired.

"RUN!" he yelled, which was not an easy task as we found out.

Other traps were springing out at us as we ran. I tripped over a rock that activated knives to rain down on us; Johnny stepped on a hidden button to have nine inch spikes to push their way out of the ground; Yosaku ran past a sensor, activating three feet of fire to shoot out of torches located on the walls and floor. Zoro glanced over his shoulder to look at the bombs following us.

"They aren't bombs!" he yelled. "They're heat-seeking missiles, and we're radiating a lot of heat as we run!"

"No wonder they haven't fallen to the ground yet or crashed into the wall when the cave takes a natural bend!" I screamed. "Everyone, pin yourselves to wall when I say so! Surely they can't turn that fast! They will go streaking past us!"

"We'll be pierced by traps if we touch the wall!" Yosaku yelled.

"Get minorly injured or blown up, your choice!" I screamed. "NOW!"

We pinned ourselves against the wall and, just as I predicted, the missiles flew past us, accompanied with a shriek, a very human sounding shriek. Looking for the source of the noise, Johnny yelled from the other side of the cave. He had gotten caught up in a net, but that was not what he was yelling about. "Brother Yosaku didn't stop running!"

"The fool!" I growled. "Yosaku, we're fine! Get against the wall!"

"Speak for yourself," Johnny pointed next to me. I had narrowly missed a trap, but right next to me, Zoro had taken the full blast of it. Needles peppered his skin, and when he pulled one out, at least half and inch of it was bloody.

"I'm fine, it's nothing," Zoro said, pulling them out.

I raced to Johnny to set him free, a little unnerved. I didn't see a hint of pain in Zoro's eyes as he pulled needles out of his skin. Cutting Johnny free of the net he was hung up in, the three of us raced after Yosaku, who was still running away from the missiles while dodging other numerous traps.

"Damn it, Yosaku!" Zoro shouted. "Stop running and get against the wall!"

Yosaku looked back while still running to catch the image of a bloody Zoro in his eye. Needless to say, that was not a very convincing picture.

"He's not going to listen to reason," Johnny panted.

"I'm gonna try to embed the damn thing in me," I said, picking up speed.

"Can you embed it in your skin fully?" Johnny asked. "If you can't, you'll be blown up!"

"We've got no other options!" I responded, pushing ahead of Johnny and Zoro.

Blood pounded in my head. I could very well be racing to my doom, that I knew. As I got closer and closer to the missile, instinct took over ration thought. I flung myself at the missile, almost flying over it. I dropped right on top of it, embedding it in my bare stomach. I crashed to the ground, only to feel the hot sensation of pain spread across my body.

"Sister Takara! Sister Takara!" I heard the panicked voice of Johnny fill my head, making it pound.

"That hurts, Johnny," I muttered, pushing myself up, only to yelp in pain.

Looking at my hand, I saw a shuriken sticking out of it. Pulling it out, I winced in pain and stood up, more shurikens poking through my skin as I did so. Looking down, I saw that I had landed in a patch of them. Great, I thought, I'm just like Zoro now.

"Sister Takara!" Johnny said for the third time, having finally caught up with me.

"I'm okay," I said.

"You are not!" Johnny said, panicked. "You are covered in shurikens!"

"Yeah, well.." I said, not knowing how to respond to that.

Zoro, who had come running with Johnny, wordlessly started pulling out the shurikens on my back. "Why weren't you able to embed them in your skin?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," I said, pulling shurikens out of my arms, biting my lip at the sharp pain. "I... I guess I wasn't thinking about it. I was so focused on embedding the missile into my stomach quickly, so my close presence wouldn't cause it to detonate. As soon as I had accomplished that, my brain shut off the part that controlled my powers, if you know what I mean."

Zoro said nothing, but Johnny, who had been pulling the shurikens out of my legs, said, "Sister, that makes absolutely no sense at all."

I grinned, despite the pain coursing through my body. "I can't really explain it. You'd probably only understand it if you could experience it yourself. Like, can you imagine having my powers?"

"No way," Johnny shook his head.

"Exactly," I said, pulling out the last shuriken on my arm. Zoro and Johnny stepped back; I assumed that all the shurikens were out. Mentally shaking myself, I said, "Now the only problem is going to be getting this out," I said, gesturing to the missile embedded in my stomach. "I'm sure it will detonate if I take it out."

"We'll worry about that later," Johnny said. "Just leave it there for a while. It won't detonate while in your skin, will it?" When I shook my head, he said, "Now, let's see where Yosaku went, shall we?"

The three of us carefully picked our way through the shurikens on the floor and searched for Yosaku. After five minutes of going ahead, avoiding traps, we concluded that Yosaku was no longer here.

"We can only assume the pirates have taken him," Zoro said, looking up at the ceiling of the cave, which went higher than the eye could see, but we could tell that it was covered in stalactites, something the pirates had taken advantage of to the fullest extent. Millions of traps were rigged up there.

"Well, we are still in the entrance of the cave," Johnny said. "We have been following this relatively straight, small corridor and not seen any branches to the path nor even an opening to a cave room."

"Which means the pirates could be anywhere," I said in frustration. "Caves are tricky, complicated things. Isn't that just fitting for these pirates?" I continued without giving anyone a chance to answer my theoretical question. "Who know, he could have even fallen through a trap door to a room that can not be accessed any other way, and now the pirates have sealed it off," I said, scanning the ground.

"Like anything else, that is an option," Zoro said, rather unhelpfully in my opinion.

"Right now, our only option is to keep going forward," Johnny said.

"We're already doing that," I muttered. I was too worn out to yell.

Both Johnny and Zoro turned to me, irritation clear on their faces, but, like me, they were tired and deemed yelling at me was a pointless, energy-wasting activity.

We walked on for what I would think would be an hour, although it's hard to tell in a cave. As far as traps went, we practically reacted and dealt with them instinctively. After a while, when we hadn't seen one trap for at least ten minutes, which was saying something as they usually popped up one after another in mere minutes, we decided to take a break after scouting the area for no traps. Zoro was fuming.

"We aren't going to be able to get Yosaku back more effectively if we go without sleep," I said, trying to reason with him.

"We would be able to save him faster," Zoro growled.

"No we wouldn't," I said shortly. "It would take longer because we'd be tired, and we might not be able to save him at all!"

Zoro was about to retort when Johnny intervened. "Seriously, now isn't the time to fight, you two. Just a couple hours, and we'll continue. Who knows when we'll be able to sleep again, and right now, we're not in the middle of any traps."

"It seems almost too convenient," Zoro said, glancing around.

I was almost in agreement with him, but as soon as I sat down, my body let go of all conscience it had.

* * *

I woke to find Johnny still asleep, and Zoro as awake as ever.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" I asked him.

"No," he answered.

I rolled my eyes at the confusing man in front of me. On a normal day when nothing happens, he sleeps the whole day, and I don't think it is just because he's lazy. Now, in the middle of a battle, even though we're doing nothing, he doesn't even need a bit of sleep. Is it possible to store sleep? I pushed the ridiculous idea out of my mind. Of course it's not, I thought.

"It probably would've been wiser to sleep than to stay awake worrying," I said, just to get on his nerves.

He glared at me. "Someone needed to stay awake and guard us. I don't believe that there are no traps right here."

"Neither do I, but I did need the sleep," I said. We sat in silence for a moment until I said softly, "We'll get Yosaku back."

"Don't you think I know that," was his harsh retort. "I don't need you to tell me."

I merely smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Because you care."

Zoro had nothing to say to that. He looked away, and I assumed he fell asleep because he knew I was awake. I had no way of knowing however, for as soon as Johnny woke, he was as ready and alert as ever. We continued with renewed energy as we battled our way further into the cave.

It took about five more hours of the pointless battling before my patience cracked.

"This is pointless!" I said, stopping. "Pirates!" I yelled at the top of my voice. "Come out right now! I'm sick and tired of you playing with us from behind the scenes! Bring Yosaku while you're at it!"

"_Ohhh,"_ said a terrible voice, seemingly coming from the shadows. I tensed up, ready to use my powers at any given moment; Zoro grabbed the hilts of his swords; Johnny looked around wildly. _"It seems you have gotten tired of our little tricks, have you? It only took you about ten hours!"_ the voice mocked. _"Well, I'm sorry to say it, but your friend died on his own. We did not capture him, nor did he fall through a trapdoor to a room that you can't access otherwise."_ I flinched. Not only could they could hear all our conversations, but they could probably see us right now as well.

"Like we'd believe that!" I screamed, sticking my middle finger up for emphasis. Might as well abuse the power of them being able to see us. "Give us back Yosaku!"

"_Tsk, tsk, how rude! You are in our house, you know. Be a little more polite! It's quite amazing that you managed to get this far in the first place. Not only have you managed to get past all of our traps, you managed to get past our first attack on you, an attack you probably don't even associate with_ _us!"_ the voice sounded positively ecstatic. _"Remember the "Marines" that bombed you?"_

I surely did. "Don't tell me that those "Marines" were some of your crew pretending to be Marines, looking out for anyone that came too close!"

_"That's right!"_

"Wow, they sure did a lousy job," Zoro commentated, probably remembering how they let us off easily by letting us pass if we raised a white flag.

"That's a serious criminal offense, pretending to be Marines!" Johnny yelled. "You know that, right?!"

_"My dear boy, we're pirates! We are already hunted by the law! It really doesn't matter what we do! Now_,_"_ the voice continued,_ "you said you were tired of playing our games? Well that works out just perfect, for we were getting tired of watching your fruitless efforts as well. It's time for some action! Boooys!"_

I looked around wildly. Nothing happened for a second, and then I was suddenly surrounded by bars.

"Crap!" Zoro yelled. He sliced at the cage, but a trap door opened up under him. "Argh!" he yelled as he fell into its depths.

"Zoro!" I yelled at the same time as Johnny yelled, "Brother Zoro!"

Johnny tried to jump in after him, but the trap door closed before he managed to get father than a foot.

"_I don't think so,"_ the voice taunted in a sing-song voice.

Suddenly, the cage that was surrounding me started rising, and so did I. How did that happen? I thought, panicked. How did a floor get under me without me noticing?

"Sister Takara!" Johnny cried.

"Johnny!" I screamed back as I was lifted into hell. How that works, I don't know, but it was true. Shit, our whole party was separated. Yosaku was in some unknown hell; Zoro had fallen into hell; I was being lifted into hell; Johnny was left in the path of hell, screaming his head of. This is not good, I thought, before blacking out for some reason unknown to me.


	17. Labyrinth

**I do not own One Piece.**

**Sorry I have not updated in a while! Writer's block sucks. I will try to update more often as I do have future chapters planned out. Enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

I woke to a massive headache and found myself slumped against a column, handcuffed to it from behind. Looking up, I saw I was surrounded by pirates having a party. The hall we seemed to be in was rather wide, the floor littered with stalagmites and columns. The ceiling was high and, once again, the pirates had taken advantage of the stalactites and rigged millions of traps on them. Looking around at the pirates, I saw a seat with a figure in the shadows. I guessed that person was their ringleader. I felt fury boiling somewhere inside me.

"Hey," I spat to the pirate closest to me. "Let me out. Now!"

"Heh heh heh," the drunk pirate laughed. "Hey, guys! This young lady here thinks she can just demand her way out!"

Drunk pirates crowded me, teasing me. I bared my teeth. I will not take any shit from you! I thought furiously. The pirates had made one mistake: not shackling my feet. Their mistake came back to kick them hard in the ass.

"Don't even try it," I threatened, lifting a foot when the pirates lifted their heads up, wanting revenge for their bruised egos.

"Boys," said a terribly familiar voice. "Don't harass the poor lady. Please, leave that to me."

I whipped my head around to the shadowed figure. "You," I called. "You're the captain, right?"

The pirates on the floor around me gasped, and one of them warned, "Don't talk to the mistress that way!"

"I should think so, yes," the figure replied.

I grinned nastily. "Prepare to have your high and mighty butt whipped!"

"You know," the captain said in in a lofty, bored tone, "I really don't care much for empty threats."

We'll see who's making the empty threats when my friends and I have gotten our hands on you, I thought but did not get a chance to say because one of the pirates had come up behind me and put me in a choke hold from around the column.

"Shut up, dirt, and let us continue drinking!" he commanded.

He let go of me, and the party quickly picked up its pace again. I sighed, knowing that there was no hope of trying to escape when there were that many pirates mere feet away from me. I slumped down the column, settling myself as comfortably as possible on the ground when your hands are handcuffed around a column and behind you.

Thinking back, I thought of my companions. Where the hell are they? Looking around, I saw neither hide nor tail of any of them handcuffed to columns as well. Dammit, I though, how am I suppose to find them? This place is more confusing than a mole's tunnel, or something like that. I'll wait until night to escape and then find the rest of my companions.

Having nothing to do for the rest of the night except watch the detestable pirates party, I closed my eyes and blocked the noise of the pirates, letting my mind wander. To my disgust, it landed on Zoro. What is it? What is it about him that makes me unable to keep him out of my mind? I can't even stay angry at him for more than a few days. All he had to do was ask for forgiveness, and I gave it to him! He's an idiot, the most annoying person in the world, completely self-centered, and has a really warped set of morals, but something about him just draws me to him like a magnet. It's pathetic. Since when have I become so weak around guys? But it's not just any old guy, it's just him. He's the only one who can bend me to his will, even if it's only mentally. The thing that really pisses me off is that he's very subtle about roping me in or maybe even unconscious about it. God, it's annoying. What is he to me? Enemy? Rival? Companion? Friend? I don't even know. None of those feel right.

I came to my senses when I felt a dull ache in my hand. With my other hand, I touched my throbbing hand to feel hot, sticky blood. Damn, I had balled my fists so hard, the skin had spilt open over the knuckles. I groaned, slumping further down the column. I resolved not to dwell on my feelings. They won't help in the slightest against pirates.

I rested my body but kept myself awake while waiting for the hall to clear. However, it never fully cleared, no matter how long I waited. Finally, when only about ten pirates were in the hall, not including the captain, I took my chance. I had no idea if there were more pirates just around the corner, but I had to get out of here. I had no plan of any kind except to save Yosaku and find Zoro. Together, meet up with Johnny and get the hell out of here. I didn't care about beating up the pirates anymore, whether we did or didn't did not matter to me at that point.

Taking my chances, I stood up, and pulled as hard as I could against the column, trying to break it. Not only did it not crumble even a little, I had almost dislocated my shoulder in the process. Damn, I thought, all I've done is drawn attention to myself. The pirates looked up from their game of cards. One of them grinned.

"Trying to break free? Go ahead and try, girlie. It's useless." He laughed, his companions joining in.

I bared my teeth at them. "Limestone is soft. I'm not as weak as I look. I can break free of this damn column. Just you watch!" I threatened, gathering up my strength and rammed my back against the column.

"Like I said," said the pirate who had first spoken, "it's useless. This cave is not made of limestone, and it's about ten times stronger then limestone."

This time, I believed them, and it made my blood boil. I didn't even care that my threat had proven hollow.

"You inhuman monsters!" I screamed, and the pirates almost fell off their seats laughing at me.

"What am I to you?" I screamed. "A chained animal?!"

"Well, you are pretty entertaining, like an animal," another pirate replied, breaking the composure that they had just regained. They fell onto the table, laughing.

"You guys are like six year old girls laughing over a private joke," I told them, incensed.

They were too busy laughing to hear me though, which was probably for the best. I had no idea what to do. My option had gone through the window, and I had no other ideas. My Devil Fruit powers would be useless in this situation; embedding the handcuffs in my wrists would be useless because the chain connecting them would not become part of my skin. My only option left was to have someone let me out.

Thinking of how I would be able to trick the pirates into letting me out, I waited for a few more hours, so they wouldn't connect my last failed attempt to this one, hopefully. In reality, I had a really weak plan in mind, but I was angry and feeling reckless at the moment. After what I thought was about two hours, I called out to the still playing and rather drunk pirates.

"Hey! Can you let me out?"

"Huh?" a red-faced pirate said. "Why do you want out?"

I mentally rolled my eyes. Pirates are automatically stupid, and being drunk doesn't help them in the slightest. Ah well, that's just how the world works. All the better for me.

"I need to go the bathroom," I said shyly, pretending to blush. I hated using that act; I hated using an uncreative, out-of-the-book trick. However, the pirates were stupid enough to fall for it, so why not use it instead of coming up with an elaborate plan to get out that might not even work?

"Uh, guys, this girl needs to go to the bathroom," he told his companions, who were listening to the conversation.

"We got that, idiot," another pirate said harshly. "Alright, I guess we can let you out." He threw keys and handcuffs to the first pirate. "Keep a close eye on her though."

The pirate unhandcuffed one of my hands me only to handcuff me again when my arms had unwrapped from around the column. Ah well, it's to be expected. I let him handcuff me again cooperatively. Inwardly, I was smirking. I mean, how thick can you get?! I weighed my options. I could attack these ten pirates here or I could attack this pirate when we were alone, if he was taking me somewhere deserted of people. If he wasn't, I could always wait until we got back to the main hall and attack the ten pirates as that would be my only choice.

As we walked into hallways, I took in my surroundings, memorizing the path. I noticed that the walls and ceiling were rigged with booby traps. There goes my plan of "tree-frogging," as I call it, along the walls, I thought. Using my Devil Fruit powers, I can embed my hands and feet to the wall, allowing me to climb along the wall like a tree frog. I looked into other rooms and halls in this labyrinth when I could chance it. I almost couldn't call these thugs pirates; their headquarters are in a permanent, underground cave. They did not own a boat expect for the fake Marine boat they had placed near their island. I saw food, stored bullets, bombs, gunpowder, and a bunch of other explodable objects in different rooms. I also saw labs and workshops where they make their traps. There's some pretty scary stuff down here, I thought, sweat running down my face.

Finally, when we were in a deserted hallway not near any explodable objects, I attacked. Whipping around, I wrenched my handcuffed wrists out of the pirate's grip and kicked him. He went flying into the wall, which I only remembered was rigged when a metal fist came out of the dirt and punched him. He flew into the other wall and was punched by another metal fist. It seemed like the metal fists were going to fling him around like a punching bag. I gritted my teeth once again at how awful pirates were. Bending downwards, I stepped backwards through my arms, so my hands were in front of me. Reaching outwards, I grabbed the now unconscious pirate out of the ruthless fists' way. Looking him over, I saw that he was not badly hurt and searched him for the key to my handcuffs. Finding them, I stuck the key in my mouth to unlock the handcuffs. Rubbing my sore wrists, I took the key, handcuffs, and other keys the pirate had on him. I felt bad leaving him in the middle of the hallway unconscious, but there was no helping it.

I glanced around. I'm free, I thought, but I have no idea where the hell to go and where Yosaku and Zoro are. Well, there is nothing to it but pick a direction and go, I thought, gritting my teeth at my helplessness. Memorizing the route back to the main hall was pointless. I don't want to fight more pirates; I want to find my friends, goddammit!

I turned and started heading in the direction the pirate was originally leading me in. Peeking through windows in the doors, I checked out rooms when I came across them. I was olny about 50 feet into my search when my stomach growled. Dammit, I thought, that's no good. Picking up my pace, I quickly started searching for a food storage room.

It was half an hour later before I finally came across a food storage room. Peeking through the door window, not seeing anybody, I crept in. That took a while, I thought, grumbling. I had not wanted to go back the way I had come with the pirate because I did not know if activating a booby trap would ring an alarm I couldn't hear. However, looking back, it might have been smarter to go back; it might have saved me time. Oh well, I thought, munching on an apple. I grabbed another apple and headed out again.

Running down hallways and stairs, I finally formed a plan. Zoro fell down a trap door and is probably being held in the lower levels of this labyrinth, unless he got free and is fighting, which is a likely possibility. I had probably been held in the upper levels as the pirates had hauled me up in a fucking cage. That means that I have to keep going downstairs if I want to meet up with him. Johnny, for all I know, is still in the path of hell but maybe not, so I have no idea where he is. Yosaku, on the other hand, could have either been sent up or down as we took long enough to catch up to him that the pirates would have time to haul him up. However, they probably opened a trap door under him as well, not knowing how long we would take. Which means that my ridiculous theory earlier wasn't too far off from the truth, besides the not-being-able-to get-there-without-falling-through-the trap-door part. Therefore, in theory and with some luck, if I keep heading down stairs, I will find Yosaku and Zoro.

It was only a few minutes after thinking out my plan that I came to a huge spiraling staircase. This can't be coincidence, can it? I thought, wary. Looking down and around, for I was at the top of the staircase, I saw a million doors and halls leading off the staircase. Studying the staircase, I figured more how this underground maze worked. There were many wings in here and many floors in those wings. Gathering the information I took while walking around I realized that their main hall was at the top above the staircase, the path of hell above the main hall. Then the labyrinth was split into four quarters vertically. The staircases in each of the quarters connected floors of the same quarter, but the only way to get into a different quarter was to go by this staircase. Aw, shit, I thought, looking down into the abyss, not only will pirates show up on this staircase at any given moment, I've been going down and up in the same quarter, getting nowhere. I don't even know which quarter Zoro and Yosaku are in, or if they are even in the same quarter. Aw, it's all so complicated! Grinding my teeth, I made the mistake of punching the wall in frustration.

The stairs collapsed under me, making me fall down into the stairwell. I screamed involuntarily. The staircase hugging the wall and the millions of doors flashed past me as I picked up speed, falling to my doom. I didn't even feel my body hitting the ground, I only knew that I had blacked out.

* * *

I cracked open en eyelid, surprised that I was even alive. Mentally checking my body, I was even more surprised that my body was in no pain, either. What is going on? Am I dead? Is that why I am not in pain? Opening my eyes fully, I registered that I was looking up at the stairwell I had fallen down... earlier. I had no idea how long I had been passed out. Not only that, my ears were picking up sounds. Sounds of mens' shouts and yells, sounds of fights.

I sat up, feeling very odd. Looking down, I realized that my body had embedded itself in the floor I had landed on, cushioning my fall. Oh, my Devil Fruit powers are so strange, I thought. Sometimes, like when I landed in the patch of shurikens, my Devil Fruit powers didn't work, and others, like now when I fell about 100 feet, they work, although I was in the exact same situation! I ground my teeth in frustration. This can only mean one thing: I have no control over my Devil Fruit powers. Yes, I can use them, but I need to hone my powers, make them work all the time. I need to practice, train, with them. I can take them a lot farther then how I am using them now.

Pushing those negative thoughts out of my mind, I stood up, wincing as I put pressure on my feet. Shit, I thought, my Devil Fruit powers didn't completely break my fall. My shins and feet had been covered in boots, and therefore could not be embedded in the floor, the floor acting like a cushion. Same thing goes for my butt. Painfully walking, I made my way to the noise of battle.

I stopped in the doorway as a sight met my eyes, and I smiled despite myself. Zoro and Yosaku, looking very badly injured it must be said, were battling all out against at least 100 pirates. No wonder I didn't encounter any pirates while exploring this labyrinth, I thought, grinning.

"Hey," I called, taking out two daggers from my shins, "need any help?"

Yosaku looked around for the source of my voice. Upon seeing me, he abandoned his fight and ran up to me, pulling me into a hug. "Sister," he cried through tears of joys, "we were so worried!"

"Yeah, okay," I said, trying to pull him off me. "You might want to turn around and watch your back," I commented, looking over his shoulder.

He stepped back. "Sorry about that," he said, grinning, rubbing the back of his.

"You are so shameless," I replied, grinning.

"Oni – giri!" cried another voice. Zoro, landed in front of the two of us on his knees, arms outstretched with blades in both hands and one in his mouth, after taking out about five pirates in one blow. "Actually, we were just about done here."

"Huh?" I asked him as he stood up, sheathing his swords.

"In answer to your earlier question," he said.

"You are so late," I said, grinning, rolling my eyes, never happier to see the swordsman. Actually, this might be the first time I'm happy to see him.

I looked at the both of them. They were bloody and looked exhausted, especially Yosaku, although Zoro looked more bloody.

"Have you taken out the captain yet?" I asked them, starving for information.

"Nope," said Zoro in a casual voice. "Seen her anywhere?"

"Well, yeah, but only from the shadows. I didn't see her face at all."

"Well, then, let's go find her and meet up with Johnny afterwards," Yosaku said, seemingly having the same plan I did, with the exception of finding the captain.

"So you haven't seen him either?" I said, let down, although not surprised.

"Nope," repeated Zoro, walking in the wrong direction of the central staircase.

"Where are you going?" I asked him sceptically.

"To find the leader of the Metal Claw Pirates," he replied.

"Who?"

He looked at me, exasperated. "That's the name of these pirates," he said.

I always seem late on gathering that type of information, I thought, grumbling to myself. I didn't know the name of the Cavemen Pirates until almost the end of the battle with them.

I scanned the floor littered with knocked out bodies. My eyes narrowed on a shaking figure. Swooping down, I grabbed the faking man by the scruff of the neck.

"Why not you lead us to your captain?" I asked, making it an order more than a suggestion.

He shook his head violently. I punched him over the head. "Lead us," I commanded.

"She's heartless," I heard Yosaku whisper. "Remind me not to get on her bad side."

"I'm not making any promises," Zoro replied nonchalantly.

I turned around to give Yosaku a death glare, including Zoro for good measure. Yosaku jumped slightly, and Zoro gave me a bored look, unfazed. Ah well, at least I got a good reaction from one of them, not that I expected a good reaction from Zoro.

I turned back to the pirate.

The pirate grinned, apparently having regained confidence. "She's on the fifth floor, third section, west wing, two flights down."

"Got it," I said immediately, making his smirk fall slightly but only for a second. He's an idiot if he thinks I can't figure that out. I have studied how this place works thoroughly, using something called intelligence.

I turned to head out the door with the pirate still firming caught in my hold, Yosaku and Zoro following me. I turned back around as I passed through the doorway to make sure a certain green-haired swordsman was indeed following me. It was good that I checked because he was heading out the other direction. Sighing, I walked past a bemused Yosaku and grabbed an irritated Zoro, pulling him along after me.

I lead my group, using the directions the pirate had given me. They had better be correct even if he thought I would never be able to figure it out because if he gave me wrongs ones, I'm going to give a beating he's never going to forget, leaving him conscious so he can give me the correct directions.

"Well," I demanded of the pirate, stopping in the corridor the directions lead me to. "Which room is it?"

The pirate grinned and pointing to a door on my right, one door away from the one next to me. This pirate sure does express weird emotion, I thought. "What are you so happy about?" I asked him suspiciously.

"You won't know what hit you when my captain gets hold of you," he cackled.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I said in my most bored tone, making the pirate try to punch me in the face. I blocked him easily. "Nice try, wimp," I said, turning to my companions. "are we ready?"

"Yup," said Yosaku, making a move to draw his sword.

"Let me handle this one," Zoro said, blocking Yosaku.

Yosaku sheathed his half-drawn sword. "You got it, Bro."

I studied the two men. Yosaku had a look of complete trust and confidence in Zoro, and Zoro for his part, looked calm, composed. But there was a dangerous glint in his eye that I knew would would turn into a maniac one before long. Ah well, better to sit out on this fight. I'm not really in the mood to fight, anyways.

"Let's go," Zoro said.

We formed a semi-circle around the door, Zoro in the middle. Stepping forward, Zoro kicked the door down, a cloud of dust engulfing the space. We tensed, ready to face the captain of the Metal Claw Pirates.


	18. Yoko

**I do not own One Piece.**

**Sorry I was so late in updating! Hopefully, the next chapter will be updated much more quickly. Enjoy!**

* * *

The dust settled, and I took in my surroundings. I narrowed my eyes as the clearing dust formed an outline of a female figure. I was ready for anything that came at me.

"Mistress Yoko!" was the cry that broke the overdramatic silence.

I flickered an eye to the cowering pirate Takara still had a firm grip on before turning my attention back on the captain.

"I'm sorry!" the pirate sniveled, trying to bow and failing due to Takara's grip. "Please don't punish me, Mistress!"

"No need to apologize," the female said silkily, unfolding herself from her chair and snaking her way over to the four of us. "I am ecstatic you brought these rats to me," she continued. "I saw they were making quite the commotion in our home. This one here," she said, slithering over to Takara and stroking under her chin, "even managed to find her way around our home. Amazing really."

I grabbed the hilt of Wado Ichimonji, ready to strike if the woman made any move towards Takara. Takara, however, merely glared into the older woman's cool ice-blue eyes and said, "Damn right I did."

"As foul a mouth as ever," the woman sighed, making her way over Yosaku and I. The pirate let out a tiny whimper as his mistress slithered away.

"Look," I said, "we did not come here to talk. We came here to get Johnny and capture you," I stated bluntly. What was the point of beating around the bush if she knew what we were here for?

The woman smirked while Takara muttered, "Not to mention getting revenge."

I turned to her, momentarily distracted. "Why would we want revenge?"

"Are you kidding me?" Takara said, looking at me incredulously. "Don't tell me you've forgotten already?!"

I merely looked at her.

She sighed. "Remember getting beaten up so badly you couldn't move for a week?"

"One day," I corrected her, but she ignored me.

"Remember Johnny getting captured?"

"Yeah, I remember those things, so?"

She was definitely irritated by now. "Revenge. That's my whole point."

"Why would I want revenge for those things?" I asked. Dammit, couldn't she get to the point already? I've got business to do!

"Why wouldn't you?!" she yelled. "That's why you're fighting, right?! For your pride and friend!"

Oh damn, she's got my morals all messed up. Not that she's ever understood them in the first place. "No," I said, feeling the need to correct her. Normally, I don't care what people think of me, but somehow, I feel the need to explain myself to Takara. "I don't fight on the basis of revenge. That stuff is ancient history, irrelevant. I'm healed, aren't I? Besides, all I need to do is beat this woman up, and then we can find out where Johnny is from these two pirates," I said, gesturing to the pirate in Takara's hold and the woman.

"I'll never understand you," Takara moaned. "You were furious earlier when Johnny was captured."

"Fine by me," I said nonchalantly, ignoring the second part of her statement. I turned back to the captain of the Metal Claw Pirates. "Now, shall we get started?"

"I'll be happy to comply after I warn you of something," she said silkily, wrapping herself around her chair.

I stayed silent, allowing her to explain.

"Do you really want to challenge me?"

Well, that was a waste of breath.

"This is you final warning."

After a few moments of silence I said, "Are you done now?"

"I suppose so," she said cooly, a demented smirk inching its way across her lips.

"Good, then before we start, I'd like to say something to you." I unsheathed a sword and pointed it at her. "I would feel sorry for you that I am turning you in to the Marines just for the bounty on your head. I have no right to criticize that bounty. People are free to live their life the way they want. However, you lost all my pity when you captured my friend. That, I cannot forgive."

I barely registered Takara's voice mumbling something incoherent as I watched the captain raise an eyebrow.

"And who said I was asking for your pity?" she said in her same silky voice, but there was a sharp edge to her tone indicating that she had finally cracked inside. The demented smirk told me all too well that she was itching to beat the hell out of me.

"No one," I replied.

"Good," she snarled, pouncing.

I quickly blocked her attack with practiced ease. She sprang back and pulled out a spear point from her pants pockets. Tugging on it, it transformed into a full length spear. She hurled it at me, and I dodged it easily, not expecting the explosion the spear would cause when hitting the wall behind me. I went flying forward, right towards the woman. I readied myself to attack in midair. However, as I was dropping down on her, she leapt out of my way, so I only managed to crack the floor. She crashed into the wall, and I heard two other crashes from either side of me. I assumed they were Johnny and Takara flying into opposite walls from the explosion.

I leapt into the next room hiding behind the wall the captain crashed into. There, she pulled out weapon after weapon and bomb after bomb from her pockets, all the while backing away from me forcefully, so she crashed into room after room. It's like she's not even trying, I thought, while we were battling in the fifth room she had broken into from the wall. What's her goal?

I soon found out as she crashed into her seventh wall, revealing a room chock full with panels and... snails? I stopped for a moment to take in my surroundings. It seemed as though we were in the control center of the labyrinth. This is where they are mysteriously able to see us from wherever we are and activate the traps that are not automatic. It was unlike anything I had ever encountered before. There were panels mounted to the wall and below on a shelf, transponder snails were aligned on it, each one looking at a respected panel. This is how they were able to see us. However, it did not matter. The panels would be useless once I've cut them up.

"It was stupid to bring me here," I told her, "to the control center of this damn labyrinth."

"Don't think this place defenseless just because this is the headquarters of operations," she said, having lost all her smooth talk during the recent fight. If anything, her facial features were twisted and demented with bloodlust, craving it more then a starved pit bull. However, she was reigning it in, for now.

"Well, let's check that out," I said, springing towards the panels on the walls with all three swords out.

"Zoro!" I heard a scream come from behind me. "Don't you dare cut those up!"

I managed to pull my attack, so I kicked harmlessly off of the apparently important panels

"What the hell, Takara!" I yelled without turning around, keeping my eyes on the captain.

"I want to take a look at them," she said. "Could you lure the woman out of here?"

I ground my teeth, irritated. However, if those panels and transponder snails were important, I was sure Takara could figure them out.

"You know, I have a name. And ears," the captain spat, looking more furious by the second.

"Glad to hear it," Takara said, pushing her out of the way to start examining the panels and snails.

The captain looked even more outraged by the carelessness in which Takara was disregarding her and pushing buttons on snails to activate a trap, laughing when the trap gave entertaining results Takara could see on the panels. If Takara wasn't having fun dissing the captain, I don't know what she was doing. The captain lost all sanity remaining when Takara turned to her as one would a friend and said casually, "Whoa sister, you got your hands on some great Navy technology! It must have been quite a feat to get those! Congrats! So how exactly did you manage to put the surveillance transponder snails in the labryinth without anyone seeing them? I didn't see them once! I'm starting to feel like nothing isn't a possibility in this world anymore, you know?" she ended with a friendly smile.

There was silence for a few moments as the captain seemed to swell up in size. Veins were throbbing, nostrils were flaring, hands were balled into fists. Finally she burst out in a historical, mad* voice, "How dare you address me as an equal! You just come barging in and make yourself comfortable snooping in my private technology, and I, Yoko, Captain of the Metal Claw Pirates, will not tolerate your insolence!"

"Is that so?" Takara said calmly, "I'm sorry you feel that way, Yoko."

"It's Captain Yoko to you!" she screamed. "You do not have permission to paw all over my prized surveillance snails, and if you continue to do so, I will kill you! You have been warned!"

Takara did not acknowledge that she had spoken, which, instead of making Yoko try to kill her, only sent her into another raved rant.

"Rope," I muttered to Yosaku, who was hovering in the "doorway" of the hole in the wall.

"She's madder than a rabid dog," Yosaku said, almost in amazement as he handed me the rope.

"No kidding," I muttered. Swinging the rope like a whip, the rope wrapped itself around Yoko several times, pinning her arms to sides, effectively making Yoko stop her rant to look down at her ropes almost in a daze.

"You're all talk and no action, aren't you?" Takara said smiling in the same polite voice as before. "Wonder how you became a captain. Maybe it was because your lackeys were scared of ya, huh?"

Yoko looked at Takara for a few seconds and then started screaming obscenities again.

"Have anything to gag her with?" I asked Yosaku.

"Yup," he said, walking behind her and gagging her right in the middle of a particularly foul word.

"Hmm..." Takara said fake thoughtfully. "Even I can learn new words from her, and I thought I had quite an extensive vocabulary."

"Believe me," I muttered, sweat running down my face, "you do."

"Ah well, it never hurts to learn more," she said, grinning.

"Why do I think this is going to come back and bite us in the butt?" Yosaku muttered, taking note of Takara's too happy face.

"Because it is," I sighed. "Alright Takara, you've had you fun. You've already driven Yoko off a cliff. Stop it."

She pouted. "Aw, you're no fun Zoro."

I raised an eyebrow. No back talking telling me not to order her around? Whatever, fine by me. It's a nice change.

"Alright, good fortune was upon us today," said Yosaku.

Oh no, not him too. Does capturing a mad woman really lift peoples' spirits that much?

"I say we find Brother Johnny and head to a Marine base," Yosaku said.

"Yup!" Takara said.

Walking behind Yoko, Takara brought out handcuffs (how the hell does she have handcuffs?) and handcuffed Yoko in addition to the rope. She then held up the key to the handcuffs for Yoko to see and embedded it in the palm of her right hand. Yoko's eyes went wide and then she tried to start screaming but the gag did not let her.

"I'll be keeping this until I deem necessary, 'k?" Takara said, once again smiling and talking in a polite voice.

"As I said earlier, ruthless," Yosaku commented.

Takara merely raised an eyebrow at him, hiding a smile.

"Let's go," I said, pulling Yoko along.

"Not so fast," a voice said as we were stepping through the hole in the wall.

We turned to see the pirate we had dragged along for directional purposes holding a giant bomb.

"You're going you blow yourself and your former captain up with that as well as us if you light that," I commented. "Isn't your whole goal to save your former captain with that bomb, not blow her up?"

The pirate stopped, a look of uncertainty passing across his face.

"Hey, pirate!" Takara called. "Throw me that bomb, would ya?"

The pirate looked at her in disbelief and then noticed how close she was standing to his captain.

"No way in hell, you bitch!" he shouted, his face contorting.

Takara sighed and then walked far enough away from Yoko so if he threw the bomb and it detonated, she would not get hurt. "Ok, happy now?" she asked. "Throw it."

The pirate looked around at the situation for a moment before shrugging and said, "It's you grave. Don't blame me if you die!" He threw it at her feet.

Takara bent down and quickly caught the bomb in an outstretched hand, quickly embedding it in her back as the missile from the entry way was still embedded in her stomach.

"Pirates," she sighed, standing up. "They're all the same. Not only did I gain a weapon when you threw that at me, you just unarmed yourself. Did you really think I would tell you to throw it if there was a chance I would die or get seriously injured?"

Arrogant bitch, I thought as I watched the exchange. A useful arrogant bitch.

"How do you know I'm unarmed?" the pirate shot back. "I still have other weapons on hand."

"Sure you do," Takara said. "If you did, you would have already used them when we first captured you to get to Yoko. You just grabbed that bomb from one of the rooms Zoro crashed into when fighting Yoko."

The pirate stopped, lost on how to respond to what I am assuming is a correct statement.

Sure, put all the damage blame on me, I thought, getting grumpier by the minute. It's incorrect.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way," Takara said, "tell us where Johnny is and lead us to him."

Finally, she's gotten to the point, I thought.

"I don't know where he is," the pirate bluntly stated, crossing his arms.

"No? Well then let's just go over to these panels and find him on them."

"No!" the pirate shouted.

"Yes?"

"I know where he is!"

"I know you do, but you are obviously going to lead us to the wrong place. Probably into a trap. Remember, your captain is still with us." With that, she headed back into the control center of the labyrinth and started looking for Johnny on the moving panels. Yosaku and I followed her, looking for Johnny as well.

"There he is!" Yosaku shouted a few minutes later, pointing towards a green panel. Redirecting my focus, I saw that Johnny was tied to a tree outside in the jungle.

"Yikes, you even have surveillance transponder snails in the jungle?!" Takara said in disbelief. "Damn you, paranoid pirates."

"Is he right outside of this cave or deep in the jungle?" I asked of the pirate.

"Who knows? Why not you go look and find out for yourself?" the pirate relied cheekily. Too bad for him I was in a foul mood.

"Tell me where he is," I commanded in a low voice, my glare filling the whole room.

The pirate yelped. "You-you can't possibly be The Pirate Hunter, can you? The demon trapped in a human form?!"

"Does it matter? I want to know where Johnny is, and you are going to lead me to him."

The pirate nodded very quickly and scurried away saying, "Follow me, follow me."

I followed him satisfied. Behind me I heard a voice saying, "Remind me not to get on his bad side."

"Sister Takara, please count all the times you've made him angry."

"I'd rather not."

"Good choice, hypocrite."

"You just had to add the last part, didn't you?"

"Yup."

"Idiot."

"Ow, don't punch me!"

"You deserved it."

"I did not!"

"Wimp."

"Loser."

"Scaredy-cat."

"Freak."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

I felt a twitch in my eyebrow.

* * *

We were finally out of that damned hellhole. The five of us were a very strange group. The pirate was in front, leading us to Johnny. Yosaku, Yoko, and I were following behind, and Takara jumping from tree to tree thanks to her Devil Fruit powers. How she manages to have the extra stamina, I don't know. Maybe getting out of the hellhole lifted her spirits.

"Damn, this jungle is just as bad as when we first came." Yosaku complained.

"It's not going to change over the course of around two days, Yosaku," I replied, pulling Yoko along.

"True that," he grumbled, swinging his sword around, cutting down the vines that stood in the way.

I was guessing it was around noon when the sun was in the north ("That's west, Brother Zoro. It's around five o'clock.") when we finally came across Johnny.

"Brother Johnny!" Yosaku cried, rushing up to his longtime partner.

Johnny looked up, and a grin split across his face. It was soon wiped off as he stared at us in horror.

"Wha – what happened to you guys?" he asked in horror.

I looked at us to see what he was looking at. It did not take long to figure out. The three of us were dirty, bloodied, and bruised not to mention the missile and bomb in Takara's stomach and back.

"Their traps put up a good fight, not just in the path of hell," Takara waved off the question. "More importantly, what happened to you after the three of us were carted away into the hellhole?"

"Well, I stayed there for a while, trying to dig down to get to Zoro as I knew it was impossible to go up to where you were being hauled to-"

I interrupted him. "Let's save story time for later. First order of business is to get back to the boat."

I sensed nods coming from all three of my comrades. Yosaku cut Johnny's bonds and Takara grabbed the pirate that was our tour guide throughout this whole episode with the Metal Claw Pirates.

"What are we going to do with this filth?" she asked.

"Leave him," I replied. "There's not much damage he can do now."

Takara nodded and let go of the scowling pirate. With Yosaku and Johnny supporting each other, me pulling Yoko along, and Takara leading the way, the five of us made our way to the boat.

Stepping onto the boat, I promptly tied Yoko to the mast then sat down, leaning against the wall, relaxing my tired body. Not sleeping for over thirty hours can tire a person out. I watched my comrades sleepily as they got out bandages, cream, and hot water too treat their wounds with. Takara was getting the boat ready to sail with Johnny and Yosaku's help after they got the medicine and bandages out.

"Where is the closet Marine base?" Takara asked, unrolling the map on the table.

"Right here," Johnny pointed.

Takara deadpanned. "How about one _not_ on the Redline?"

Johnny deadpanned. "What's with that look?"

"You mean like the one on your face?"

Staring each other down, Takara and Johnny got nowhere on finding a Marine base. Poking them both on the side, causing them to double over and yell, Yosaku said, "Right here."

"Thanks, Yosaku," Takara said.

"No credit to you," Johnny said to Takara.

"Same goes to you," Takara replied.

Despite Takara's constant arguing with everyone about everything, the afternoon went by pleasantly as Johnny, Yosaku, and Takara cared for each other's wounds. However, the water meant to wash dirt and blood off ended up all over the floor with three sopping wet people. I drifted in and out of sleep as the sun went down. Once, I woke up to find bandages covering by body and the smell of meat drifting up my nose from the noisy kitchen. I could have done it myself, I thought, looking down at my bandaged body. I forgot about it as I feel back asleep.

The next time I woke, night had fallen, and the only person on deck with me was Yoko, who I noticed was also bandaged from her fight with me and sleeping fitfully. Stretching, I stood up and walked into the kitchen to find a plate of food sitting out. I had to smile at that as I grabbed the plate and ate hungrily.

* * *

I cracked an eyelid to find the afternoon sunlight blinding me. Squeezing my eyes shut again, I stood up blindly and stretched from my afternoon nap. I walked towards the table where I heard voices.

"Turn to the right, Brother Zoro," I heard Johnny's voice say.

I did so and heard groans and stifled laughter.

"Your other right, Brother Zoro."

My pride did not allow me to turn the other way nor did it allow me to open my eyes.

"Fine then, turn right again."

I did so.

"Brother Zoro, you just went in a circle."

"This is fuckin' ridiculous!" I shouted and opened my eyes. Turning around towards the table, I saw all three of them fighting back laughter.

"Humph." I stomped over to the table and sat down.

"We were just telling what happened to us after we were separated in the cave," Yosaku said.

Apparently, Johnny stayed in the path of hell as Takara dubbed it, trying to dig down to get to me. Apparently, digging up rock is hard to do, so he had not gotten anywhere when some pirates came to get him. He put up a fight but "lost by a hair". They then captured him and, dragging him to the middle of the jungle, left him there until we came to get him.

Yosaku fell down a trap door while running from the missile and was handcuffed to a column where he stayed there until I fell down a trap door and was imprisoned in the much the same way. I broke my column and then broke Yosaku's column with my hands still handcuffed behind me. Attacking the pirates put on guard duty, who were too stunned by my display of strength to do anything previously (as Yosaku said, I personally think they were just idiots), we got the keys to our handcuffs. We ran around the labyrinth, attacking whatever pirates we came across, trying to find Takara, Yoko and Johnny, who we did not know was left in the path of hell.

When I heard Takara's story, an idea came to me. It was absurd idea even by my standards, and I was sure Takara would not agree to it. However, I was going to ask anyways.

It was after our nightly training session, which takes place after Johnny and Yosaku have gone to bed, that I popped the question.

I was leaning against the side of the boat, chest bare as I had stripped of my shirt and bandages for training. If I could get away with it, I would not put bandages back on as they restricted my movements, and I hated that.

"Hey, Takara?"

"Yeah?" She looked up from her position on the floor, unwinding bandages from her ankles, not because she was hurt but because the bandages helped with training as they stopped her ankles from moving to much. The exercise we did tonight required still ankles, something Takara apparently did not have.

"I've been thinking, what you need is a long training period, not just a nightly session for one hour."

"What are you getting at?" she asked, cocking her head.

"What I'm getting at is after we drop Yoko off at a Marine base, we head to an island and take a month long training period."

"But what about Johnny and Yosaku?"

"We'll split up. They'll go on with their lives and bounty hunting while we train for a month on an island."

"And then we meet back up with them?"

"Probably not, no."

"Hmmm," Takara said. "I don't like it. Who says I want spend a month with you?"

I glared at her. "I was merely offering to train you. You don't have to be sarcastic about it. I never said I wanted to train you nor did I say I wanted to spend a month with you, either."

She rolled her eyes. "I was joking, geez. Let me sleep on it. I'll get back to you."

"Sure," I shrugged, walking to the Captain's cabin.

* * *

***mad in the british english sense as in crazy. Mad just sounded better than crazy. Like a step further.**


	19. And We're Off!

**I do not own One Piece.**

**Yay, I managed to updated quickly! Enjoy the chapter! There's a lot more romance in this chapter than in the last few. After this chapter and the next, the romance is going to pick up. Thanks for being patient!**

* * *

I leaned against the wall, sighing. How Yosaku, Johnny, and Zoro put up with this every time they caught a pirate, I do not know.

We were in the Marine base, and the bounty hunters and the Marine captain were talking over the price of Yoko's head. The Marine captain would give them Yoko's bounty and only Yoko's bounty. However, the bounty hunters wanted more because Yoko was worth more than her bounty, and they found the Metal Claw Pirates were impersonating Marines and had stolen Marine technology. The Marine captain argued that the bounty hunters did not defeat all of the pirates in the cave nor did they even touch the pirates in the Marine ship. And then there was the argument of whether the Metal Claw Pirates even classified as pirates and the back argument that bounty hunting wasn't limited to hunting pirates. All in all, a trip to a Marine base consisted of lame arguments you can't loose your head over their ridiculousness, or you'd ruin your chances of the money.

I also had to be dragged into it because the bounty hunters did not remember the exact location of the Metal Claw Pirates's island and cave. I gave the Marine captain the directions, including the directions of how to navigate inside the labyrinth. I also gave the key to Yoko's handcuffs to the Marine captain, but I pretended to pull it out of a pocket while I actually popped the key out of my skin and then handed it to him. I did not want the Marines to know I had Devil Fruit powers even if we were technically on the same side.

Despite giving directions, I kept out of it as much as possible, knowing my mouth would be the ruin of all of us. I had that much sense. It's not my money they're arguing over, so why argue for it and lose when I can just save my energy? I just happened to be along for the ride. We all shared our pool of money, but it was mostly the bounty hunters' property. Of course, I wouldn't want to loose the money we all risked injuries for either.

I was jerked out of my mental complaining when the Marine captain said decisively, "I'll give you 10 million berries."

"15 million!" Johnny countered.

"11 million."

"14 million!"

"12 million and that's my final offer. Take it or leave it, boys," the Marine captain said.

"12 million it is," Zoro said, smacking his hand on the Marine's desk.

"Deal," and they shook on it.

"Men, take Yoko, captain of the Metal Claw Pirates, to the jail cells and give these boys their money," the Marine captain ordered.

"Yes sir!" came the harmonious shout throughout the room.

Yoko was taken from Yosaku's custody and carted off by five Marines, and the four of us were ushered out into the hallway by another three.

"Stay here," a Marine officer said to us outside the treasury.

He slipped into the room, leaving two others with us in the hall.

They don't trust us at all, I thought, sweat running down my face. Security is so tight here. Kinda annoying. However, I did not voice my opinions as Marine officers were five feet away from us.

As soon as we were out the door of the Marine base, I let out a whoop, leaping off the top step of the flight of stairs leading down into the street. "I'm free!" I shouted, arms in the air.

"Dramatic," Yosaku muttered, walking past me.

"That place was torture!" I insisted, following him.

He merely shook his head.

"Well, we did end up with more than her head was worth, so I guess it was worth it," I said. Yoko's bounty was originally nine million berries.

"I'll go drop off the bounty at the boat," Johnny said, holding the bag of loot.

"Okay," Yosaku said. "How about Takara and I get a table at a restaurant, and you two," he pointed at Johnny and Zoro, "meet up with us after you make sure the money is safe."

"Which restaurant?" Johnny asked.

Yosaku looked up and down the street. "That one," he said, pointing to bar with tables outside.

"Alright see you in a few minutes," Johnny said, turing to the dock.

"Make sure you keep Brother Zoro in your sight!" Yosaku called back.

Yosaku and I turned, snickering, as we heard yells of protest.

"Well," Yosaku said in defense to me as we sat down at the bar, "it was kinda necessary to say so."

"Sadly," I grinned.

Johnny and Zoro soon joined us, and we settled down for a "relaxing" lunch that certainly did not include me getting drunk and cozying up to the bartender or Zoro drowning our money in sake or Johnny and Yosaku challenging a street performer to a juggling match with flaming balls.

"Ow, ow!" Johnny shouted, grabbing his wrist, letting his burnt hand flop around as he jumped up and down.

"You really need to learn to hold your liquor," Zoro grumbled, taking me by the scruff of my neck and dragging me away from the bar.

"You may have won this match, but I will come back and beat you!" Yosaku yelled at the street performer, who merely smiled and waved.

"See you, Taro!" I yelled to the bartender.

* * *

"Hey, Zoro?" I said from over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I can walk."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can, and I'm getting worried that you're walking in a wrong direction!" I struggled to turn around and look at where we are going.

"We're going in the right direction, Takara," Zoro sighed, almost growling.

"Is Johnny or Yosaku in your line on sight?"

"Of cour-"

I felt Zoro stop and look around.

"Idiot!" I shouted, pounding his back. Struggling out of his grip, I landed on the ground and the world spun so fast I fell down.

"See?" said Zoro in a bored tone from above me. "I told you you couldn't walk."

"I can walk just fine," I grumbled, struggling to get up. I got up but felt dizzy the moment I did. I felt a steadying hand on my shoulder, bringing the world into clearer focus.

"Thanks," I said, trying not to lean into the hand. It was warm and strong, making me want to put my trust in it to take me back to the boat.

However, after I took in our surroundings, I was not thanking Zoro at all.

"Zoro, just where the hell did you take us?!" I asked, looking at the unfamiliar buildings.

"We're going to the dock," he replied, pushing me forward.

I dug my heels into the ground.

"This is _not_ the correct way," I insisted. "How did you manage to loose Yosaku and Johnny?"

"They just fell behind," he said dismissively.

"Bullshit," I said. "You went the wrong way."

"I did not!" I heard irritation creep into his voice.

"You're hopeless!" I said. "Tell me, do you recognize any of these buildings from when you were walking to the boat and back to drop of the money?"

"I wasn't paying attention to the buildings!"

"Incorrect," I said. "I know you, Zoro. You're guard is always up, and you are always watching everything even if you don't look like you are. Really, it's amazing you get lost so easily when you are so perceptive about everything else."

He didn't have anything to say about that.

I turned around, grabbing his wrist, and dragged him along until we managed to find our way to the dock.

"You guys are so late!" Yosaku shouted as soon as he saw us.

"Zoro got us lost again!" I shouted back.

"I did not! I knew exactly where I was going, you just wouldn't listen to me!"

"Whatever," I muttered. I had a headache due to the alcohol I had that afternoon, and the yelling voices were not helping.

"You know," Zoro remarked to me after we had set off, "we could have bought a boat at the dock and be heading to an island right now if you had made your decision to a month of training."

"Yeah, but I haven't made my decision yet, and what if my decision is no?"

"Then it's your loss," he shrugged.

"Somehow, I think you want to take a month out of your life to train as well," I said, surprised at his insistence to keep bringing the subject up.

Becoming stronger would by no means be a bad thing, but being alone with Zoro for a month makes me feel uneasy. However, there is a small part of me that really wants to take him up on is offer but not because I want to get stronger. There is another reason hiding in me, one that I can't uncover.

"Well," said Zoro's voice, bringing me out of my thoughts, "I can't become the world's greatest swordsman like this. I need to get a lot stronger."

I nodded, Zoro's words no quite hitting me momentarily. When they did, I yelped and looked at him. "Wait... WHAT?"

"What?" he looked at me.

"You want to become the world's greatest swordsman?" I asked in disbelief, glancing at the three swords that were always hanging from his hip.

"Yeah. It's my dream."

I realized just how little I knew about Zoro in that moment. I didn't know a thing about his past or family. I hadn't even known his dream until he just told me.

To my own surprise, a grin split across my face and I shouted, "That's awesome!"

Zoro looked taken aback. "And here I thought you'd just make fun of me and tell me it's impossible like everybody else does."

I snorted. "I have no right to shoot down people's dreams even if I do think they're impossible. And with your strength, I don't think it's impossible."

"Thanks, I guess."

I looked at him. Zoro thanking someone just for not shooting down his dream? Is it really that important to him? However, as I looked at him more closely I saw he was looking at me in a way I couldn't describe. There was surprise, but he also looked pleased. It was like he was looking at me in a whole new light. It was unnerving but somehow in a good way.

"Well," I said after a few moments of silence, "I've made up my mind. I'll take you up on your offer of a month's training."

"Okay." Although he did not smile, I could tell he was happy by the look in his eyes. I couldn't help but grin. "The next island we get to, we'll buy a boat and take off."

"Brother Zoro! Sister Takara! Where are you?!"

"Now all that's left to do is break the new to those two," I said.

"Great. You can do the talking."

"Thanks a lot."

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Zoro and I winced as Johnny and Yosaku stared at us in horror and disbelief.

"you...you two...gone...training...never see...you two!" Yosaku stuttered.

"You two will kill each other before the month is up!" Johnny exclaimed.

We both snorted at that. Yes, we could see where they were coming from, but we had put our differences aside, for the most part.

"It's no laughing matter!" Yosaku seemed to have regained the ability of speech. "I don't like the idea of Sister Takara being alone with Brother Zoro."

"Oi, Yosaku! You ain't my parent!" I said in indignation.

"That does not mean I can't be worried about you, Sister!" he cried, pointing his finger at me.

I sighed. "And just what do you think Zoro is going to do to me?" Only then did I realize how weird this whole conversation sounded. I blushed.

Zoro was sitting in a chair, chugging a bottle of sake, seemingly uninterested.

"I... he...you.." Yosaku started pointing wildly between Zoro and I.

"Choose your words carefully," Johnny muttered to Yosaku, taking note of my expression.

"Never mind," Yosaku mumbled.

"You better be glad Johnny warned you, pervert!" I said, kicking his chair over from under the table.

He stood up. "I'm only trying to protect your innocence!" he declared.

I snorted then full out laughed. "Innocence?! I haven't had such a thing since I was 15!"

"Oh, Brother Johnny, help me!" Yosaku sobbed. "She grew up too fast!"

Johnny merely joined in on my laughing, and even Zoro had an eyebrow raised, a smile playing across his lips.

"How can you laugh?!" Yosaku sobbed.

"Oh, shut up, you!" I said, smacking the back of his head.

"So, were you joking?" he looked up at me hopefully.

I just smiled and rolled my eyes, not answering him. "Anyways, Zoro and I are buying a boat the next island we come to and heading off to an island to train."

"I don't like it," Yosaku declared, crossing his arms.

"Yes, you've made that quite obvious," I replied, amused.

"Well, that's what's happening," Zoro entered the conversation for the first time.

For his trouble, he got the full blast of lectures, threats, warnings and the like from Yosaku.

"You sound like a father sending his daughter away for marriage," Zoro deadpanned after listening to Yosaku for ten minutes straight.

Yosaku, Johnny, and I all died at that comment. I died the most with Yosaku a close second.

"Why are you guys on the floor?" Zoro asked, exasperated.

He doesn't even understand the impact of what he just said! I thought. I just might be reconsidering my decision.

* * *

The day had finally come. The day when our foursome became two and two. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Johnny and Yosaku before we split, but that came with the price of Yosaku bursting into tears every few minutes and turning to Zoro with a few last threats. I put up with it only because I did not know when I would see him again. Johnny and Zoro went to go buy the boat, leaving me with Yosaku.

"Oh, Yosaku," I sighed, "stop crying."

"But I don't know when I'll see you again!" he sobbed.

"The world is smaller than it seems," I said, quoting one of my mother's many phrases.

Yosaku laughed. "Sister Takara's become a philosopher!"

I made a face. "I take no credit for that phrase. I heard it from my mother."

Yosaku laughed but then turned serious. "I don't want you to go."

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you really not trust Zoro that much?"

Yosaku pretended to be offended. "Trust Brother Zoro? Of course I do! I trust him with my life as does Brother Johnny."

"I know you do," I smiled.

"But," he said looking down, pressing his index fingers together, "I still don't want you to go."

"Yosaku," I said softly, "just because we are not together doesn't stop us from being friends, regardless from how far away we are."

"Yeah, but it's more than that," Yosaku said even softer. "I-I..." he looked up at me, eyes desperate.

"Oh!" I said, finally getting why he was looking more miserable. "Don't worry, I think of you as more than a friend, too!"

Yosaku's face lit up.

"You're my brother!" I reached across the table and hugged him, missing the look of disappointment that flashed across his features as I said that.

"Have you two finally confessed your love?" said Johnny from behind us.

I stuck my tongue out at him, in too good a mood to be bothered. "Idiot! Course not!" I laughed, not noticing Yosaku tense up.

"Takara!" I heard a voice call.

I turned to find Zoro standing a little ways down the street.

"We're ready to go! Johnny and I have already bought everything we need and split up the money."

"Really?! Thanks, Johnny!" I said, grinning. "Hey, Zoro, wait up! You'll get yourself lost!" I ran up to him.

"Shut up, bitch! I've had enough of those incorrect jokes lately!"

"Incorrect, sure," I said sarcastically, drawing the word out.

Zoro and I bickered happily to the dock while Johnny and Yosaku lagged behind. When we reached the dock, we turned around to face Johnny and Yosaku, expecting quick good-byes as they practically have been saying goodbye ever since we told them our plan. We should have known better.

They tackled the two of us together, resulting in what looked like four adults squabbling like puppies on the floor of the dock to any onlooker.

"Get off!" yelled Zoro.

"Ow, Yosaku, you're hurting me!" I cried.

"We'll miss you guys so much!" Johnny sobbed.

"I will see you again, both of you. Promise me," commanded Yosaku.

"I promise," I yelled above the limbs, feet and heads.

"Get off me!" Zoro yelled even louder.

What stopped us was Johnny falling into the sea in Zoro's attempt to get people off him. Unfortunately for him, he then had go retrieve Johnny while Yosaku and I leaned over the edge of the dock, laughing our heads off. Two soaking wet, mildly grumpy people soon joined us.

"Let's head out," Zoro said, after Johnny, Yosaku, and I had regained our breath, although for different reasons.

He climbed into the boat, which was very similar to the one Johnny and Yosaku were keeping, while I gave Johnny and Yosaku one last hug, the latter holding me a second longer than necessary.

"I'll see you again, I promise," I whispered in his ear.

"I'll hold you to it," he replied.

I hopped into the boat, and Zoro pushed off the edge of the dock.

"Bye!" I screamed, waving at them until they were out of sight, Zoro standing beside me, watching them.

I then turned to Zoro, who had moved to the table, chugging a bottle of sake.

"How did you manage to get that so fast?" I asked, surprised.

"Remember when I said Johnny and I bought everything we needed?" he deadpanned.

"Do we really need sake?" I muttered.

"Yes," he glared at me.

"_We _don't. _You_ do."

"Whatever. Same thing."

I resisted the urge to face palm. It didn't work out so well. "So where are we going?" I asked. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I knew I was speaking to the wrong person. Anyone who was asking Zoro for directions had obviously lost their mind.

I stood corrected when Zoro pointed to an island on the map and said, "That one. It's uninhabited as far as anyone knows, and there's beaches, mountains, and a forest on the island. The island's relatively large, too."

I stared at him, shocked by that plausible response. Looking over his shoulder, I studied the map, trying to find an error in his words. "How – how do you know that?"

"You sound surprised."

"I am."

"Johnny told me."

I did not even try to resist the urge to face palm that time. Good thing he's an idiot.

"Well, let's head there," I said, looking for a compass and not finding one. "Zoro, where's a compass?"

"Right the-" he stopped, pointing in all directions.

"Yes?" I said patiently.

"I don't know where Johnny put the compass," said Zoro, changing tactics. "Why do you expect me to know where everything is, woman?!"

"Excuse me?! I asked you where one thing was!"

"You also asked where we were heading."

"That was a mistake! Besides, I never expected you to have a good answer!"

"But I had one." Zoro looked smug.

"That you took from Johnny."

"I still had one."

"You're grasping at straws."

"Am not."

"You're an idiot."

"What did you call me?!" he growled.

"You. Are. An. Idiot."

"Why the hell are you smiling?"

"Is it a crime to smile?"

"I never said it was!"

"I think you skipped a line," I said, a drop of sweat running down my face.

"This is pointless," he grumbled.

"I couldn't agree more."

"Then why are you smiling?!"

"Is it a crime to smile?"

"I never said it was!"

We both stopped and looked at each other.

"Deja vu," I muttered.

"Big time," Zoro agreed.

"Anyways," I said, drawing the word out, "Where's the compass?"

"Dunno," he shrugged.

"And now you're completely uninterested?!" I exclaimed, unable to keep up with his rapid mood switches.

He didn't answer, which was probably smart.

Digging through our new stuff, I finally concluded that we did not have a compass after a half hour of searching.

"Fuck you, Zoro! You forgot to buy a compass!"

"Impossible," he snorted.

"You didn't! How do you expect us to get to the island without a compass?! I'm not that good a navigator!"

"Johnny probably misplaced it. Use the sun," answered Zoro carelessly.

I was irritated and panicked at this point. "Did you hear what I just said?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Uh – huh," he answered, finishing off the bottle of sake. "Do so anyway. It's not like we have any other choice."

Goddammit, he's right, I thought, hating my lack of options. Well, it's not like we're going to be using a compass for a month anyways. We'll get one the next island we go to.

Grabbing the map, I lay on my back on the deck, studying the afternoon sun and map.

"Alright," I declared a little while later. "I think I've got it. However, if I screw up, you can't blame me."

"Sure," said Zoro, clearly not caring.

* * *

"We made it!" I shouted as I hopped onto the island four days later, collapsing onto the soft, white sand of the beach. "Thank God for my good navigation skills."

"You were complaining about said skills just a few days ago," Zoro commented, stepping off the boat after throwing the anchor overboard.

"Shut it," I said, closing my eyes and smiling, making a "snow" angel in the sand. When I opened my eyes, Zoro was standing over me.

"Get up; let's get started," he said, eyes lit with a maniac light. There was a grin on his face that made me worry for my body's welfare.

Well body, this is the last time you're going to know relaxation for a month, I thought, standing up and dusting the sand off. I better be in one piece at the end of the month. I knew I was going to regret this training, I thought, following Zoro into the forest.

* * *

**Aw, poor Yosaku. Takara completely misinterpreted what he was trying to say. The next chapter is going to be a timeskip chapter. I am planning for it to be longer than a normal chapter. Ah well, you will see when I have it posted. Thank you to everyone who has read this!**


End file.
